Un Passé Encombrant
by Jijisub
Summary: Séquelle de 8 ans après la guerre: Ichigo, Shinji, Byakuya, Grimmjow se retrouvent Une centaine d'année plus tard Dans Une incarnation nouvelle. Nos amis sont jeunes et le destin à l'air DE LEUR tendre les bras et pourtant. Ichi x Shinji / Grim x Bya Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici la suite de **sous le masque** et **8 ans après la guerre.**..

Je rappelle pour mémoire que ceci est la séquelle de 8 ans après (version 2) ! Il faut l'avoir lu pour pouvoir lire cette fan-fiction !

Disclamer : Bleach c'est Tite Kubo qui l'a créé et je ne fais que la partie Yaoi ^^

Couple : Ichigo x Shinji / Grimmjow x Byakuya

Synopsis : Ichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow et Shinji se retrouvent dans une autre incarnation et tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévu. Est-ce que nos jeunes amis vont-ils pouvoir échapper à leur destin ? Ichigo pourra t'il vivre une vie "tranquille" et surtout vivra t'il avec Shinji ou Byakuya ? Et Grimmjow qui a moins de repére que les autres arrivera t'il à s'adapter à la SS ?

* * *

Ichigo jouait sur le bord de la rivière. Il s'était enfui de sa maison, la nouvelle avait été insupportable. Byakuya, Grimmjow et Hirako partaient tous les trois à l'Académie des Shinigamis.

Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre se trouvant dans la rivière. Ses cheveux orangés se balançaient doucement sous le souffle du vent. Il avait laissé ses pieds nus dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Le courant de l'eau caressait sa voûte plantaire. Le liquide transparent était frais et l'apaisait. Il avait toujours aimé se réfugier près du cour d'eau. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

Il présenta son visage au soleil, ses paupières toujours closes. Il aimait beaucoup l'astre du jour. Il sentit soudain une ombre se porter sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils puis se détendit… il avait reconnu l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et scruta le visage de l'adolescent devant lui. Ichigo lui sourit.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison ? demanda doucement le brun.

- Je voulais être seul… Sa voix était boudeuse.

- Quelque chose te contrarie ?

- Non ! fit vivement le plus jeune.

- Serait-ce parce que nous quittons le quartier et que tu te retrouveras tout seul ?

- Non…

Mais l'orangé avait tourné son visage sur le côté laissant voir son profil contrarié. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Byakuya sourit doucement. Il se pencha légèrement et déclara :

- Tu sais, on va à l'Académie mais on reviendra te rendre visite aux vacances. Et puis… on t'apportera tout ce qui peut être intéressant pour toi. Imagine, ils doivent avoir des bonbons fichtrement meilleurs que les nôtres.

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers Byakuya et le regarda avec espoir…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et même que je t'en apporterai ! Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Hirako et Grimmjow sont aussi parti à ta recherche.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai le sens de l'observation… fit Byakuya, moqueur. À chaque fois que tu es contrarié, tu viens ici. Mais je n'ai rien dit aux deux autres, sinon on se serait bagarrer durant toute la route !

Ichigo éclata de rire. Byakuya lui tendit la main, la paume grande ouverte vers le gamin de 11 ans. Ce dernier lui adressa son plus beau sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Pour le plus jeune ce geste n'avait pas plus d'importance que cela. Par contre, Byakuya sentit son cœur palpiter un peu plus vite en sentant la main chaude qui enserrait la sienne. Il eut un mal fou à résister contre son envie perpétuelle de toujours le serrer contre lui. Et pourtant… Il soupira et tira doucement le plus jeune vers lui pour l'aider à traverser le cour d'eau.

- Tu crois que moi aussi un jour je serai admis à l'Académie comme toi, Byakuya ?

Le brun tourna son visage vers le plus jeune qui lui adressait un regard interrogatif et plein d'espoir.

- C'est évident, Ichigo ! La voix du jeune homme était assurée.

- Tant mieux… Comme ça, je serai toujours avec toi, Hirako et Grimmjow !

- Hum… il te faudra patienter encore un peu Ichigo. Tu sais, les élèves sont admis à partir de 15 ans ! Enfin, il y a eu des exceptions… comme par exemple le capitaine de la 10ème division qu'était Toshiro Hitsugaya !

- Et Gin Ichimaru… fit Ichigo

Byakuya fit la grimace. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir de telles références !

Ichigo s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Puis il releva la tête vers Byakuya et lui murmura…

- Je n'aimerai pas avoir le même destin que mon homonyme en tout cas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être plutôt content que tes parents ait choisit ce nom…

- Beaucoup le porte parce qu'il est considéré comme le « héro » de la Soul Society et tout ça… Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi… sa vie me fait froid dans le dos ! Il était toujours seul ! J'ai peur d'être seul…

Byakuya se dirigea vers l'orangé et passa un bras derrière son dos et le serra légèrement contre son corps. Cette déclaration lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Ichigo ! Toute ma vie, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais…

- C'est vrai ? Les yeux ambre s'étaient posés sur lui, encore pleins d'espoir.

Une autre voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- Moi aussi Ichigo, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais…

Ichigo se retourna et crois les yeux bruns d'Hirako, sérieux pour une fois.

- Ouais et compte sur moi aussi ! T'es mon meilleur ami… On sera toujours à trois pour toi !

Les yeux bleus de Grimmjow arboraient une lueur moqueuse, mais Ichigo savait très bien que ce dernier était toujours sérieux dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. C'était étrange cette amitié qui les unissait.

- Lâche-le Bya ! fit Hirako.

- Ouais ! De l'air le coincé !

Byakuya lâcha l'épaule d'Ichigo à contre cœur et recula d'un pas.

- Et si on rentrait ? fit Ichigo.

- Allez, la vieille à côté de la maison a dû nous faire une surprise encore, fit Grimmjow

- Grim', gronda Ichigo en courant vers lui avec un grand sourire, soit pas méchant avec elle. Et puis, ça lui fait plaisir ! Allez, le premier arrivé !!! Je suis sûr d'arriver le premier !

- Attend, tricheur ! hurla Hirako. Tu ne nous a pas attendus…

Et les quatre jeunes adolescents partirent en courant vers le quartier où ils résidaient dans un éclat de rire. Ichigo avait oublié sa peine… Après tout, ça ne serai pas long avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo admira les trois jeunes gens qui effectuaient un défilé pour lui. Leurs uniformes scolaires bleus leur allaient incroyablement bien. Ichigo se sentit un peu jaloux. Il observa une seconde son yukata vert puis se porta sur les leur, bleu.

- Ichigo! fit Hirako… Te fait pas de bile ! Je suis sûr que prochainement, c'est toi qui en auras un !

- Pour sûr ! lâcha Grimmjow. Et on pourra manger ensemble tous les quatre, on pourra aller en cours…

- Crétin ! On sera pas dans la même classe que lui ! l'engueula Hirako.

Byakuya se rapprocha de l'orangé et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- Le principal étant que tu nous rejoignes, Ichigo ! Même si ça te prend 4 ou 5 ans… Nous on t'attendra.

Hirako enroula un bras autour des épaules de Byakuya et se pencha vers Ichigo.

- Pour une fois l'coincé a bien parlé. Nous on sera là quoiqu'il arrive.

- Promis ? fit le plus jeune, inquiet.

- Toujours, Ichigo ! fit Grimmjow.

Ichigo posa sa main devant lui et leur dit en les regardants droits dans les yeux :

- Alors on fait le serment d'être toujours ensembles ?

Les trois autres adolescents posèrent leurs mains au-dessus de celle d'Ichigo. Et Hirako lança à Byakuya. :

- Bya, fais nous un discours dont tu as l'secret !

- Pour la vie, l'éternité… toujours ensemble !

- Toujours ensemble, s'écrièrent les 4 adolescents !

Un rire se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent la vieille voisine qui leur apportait des petits sablés fourrés.

- Je vous ai préparé vos gâteaux préférés avant votre départ ! Je suis tellement fière de vous. Et Ichigo, je suis sûr que tu les rejoindras bientôt !

Ichigo fit un V de la victoire avec ses doigts et sourit de toutes ses dents. Les autres ébouriffèrent ses cheveux déjà pas très disciplinés.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo courait dans les champs. Il se rendait dans les quartiers de la 11ème division. Il avait réussi à trouver une brèche et à y entrer. Il se tapit dans un coin lorsqu'il fut absolument sûr de ne pas être observé. Il avait tellement de temps libre maintenant que ses amis étaient à l'académie ! C'était en se promenant sans but qu'il était tombé sur des shinigamis qui s'entraînaient en périphérie de son village. Il les avait suivis et enfin, il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le Seireitei. Il avait trouvé une cachette et il observait les combats de ces hommes étranges.

Une nuit, Ichigo avait réussi à leur faucher un bâton d'entraînement sans se faire remarquer. Et enfin, il venait parfois les voir pour reproduire leurs gestes. Il trouvait cela tellement excitant. L'adolescent sortit finalement de sa cachette en fin d'après-midi. Il avait réussi à grimper sur le toit d'une maison et sauta pour rejoindre le suivant. Il ne vit pas qu'il était suivi par un homme chauve. Arrivé au dernier toit, il prit une petite pause et ses yeux scrutèrent l'espace derrière lui. Il rencontra alors les yeux d'un homme chauve. Il portait du fard rouge aux coins des yeux.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui et observa le jeune garçon qui lui rendit son regard.

- Ichigo ? fit l'homme, incrédule.

Ichigo parut surpris et plongea ses yeux ambres étonnés dans ceux de l'homme et murmura :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Putain ! C'est toi… Y'a aucun doute là-dessus. Ce putain de reiatsu…

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite et il recula, effrayé. Il voulut faire un mouvement de fuite, mais il fut attrapé par l'épaule.

- Attends Ichigo ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Le jeune garçon scrutait, incrédule, l'homme plus vieux qui s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il le trouvait effrayant ! D'autant que c'était le capitaine de la 11e division et qu'il n'était pas commode.

- Je… je… ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! finit précipitamment Ichigo.

- Ichigo c'est moi ! Ikkaku ! Notre prénom commence par les même kanji ! Nous sommes les premiers ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- N… non !

- Bah, fallait s'en douter de toute façon ! Je suis Madarame Ikkaku et je suis le capitaine de la 11ème division.

- Je m'appelle Ichigo Suo.

- Suo hein ? fit Ikkaku avec un sourire ! Ça me va ! Que faisais-tu ici ? demanda le capitaine en s'assoyant sur le toit. Il allongea ses jambes devant lui.

- Je… je regardais !

Ikkaku tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ichigo hésita et finalement, voyant que le capitaine n'était pas si effrayant que cela, s'installa près de lui, à une distance respectable quand même !

- Tu regardais quoi exactement ?

- Comment vous vous entraînez ! L'excitation perçait dans la voix du jeune garçon.

- Oh ! Tu t'intéresses au combat ? Dans le fond ça ne m'étonne même pas ! fit Ikkaku, un sourire vissé aux lèvres.

- Oui… je voudrai entrer rapidement à l'Académie des shinigamis.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ikkaku, surpris.

- Pour rester avec mes amis…

- Tes amis ?

- Oui… Y'a Hirako, Grimmjow et Baykuya et ils sont rentrés à l'Académie cette année. Ichigo fit la moue. Ils ont 15 ans et moi on me considère comme un bébé ! Je veux aller à l'Académie pour ne plus être seul et pour prouver que je suis un homme !

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil et un sourire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis une centaine d'année fleurit sur son visage.

- Dis-moi Ichigo… Si je t'aidais à être plus fort… Voudrais-tu rejoindre la 11ème division ?

Ichigo regarda le capitaine chauve, surpris.

- Si je t'apprenais tout ce que je sais et que tu entres à l'Académie des Shinigamis, voudrais-tu devenir mon lieutenant à la fin de tes études ? C'est à cette seule condition que je t'aiderai, sache-le !

- Vous le feriez ? Ichigo n'en revenait pas de cette incroyable chance.

- Oui ! Oui… Ichigo, je vais te rendre plus fort, bien plus fort que tout ce que tu peux imaginer même. Mais, soit mon lieutenant !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et le scruta. Il réfléchit profondément et finalement tendit sa main vers le capitaine de la 11ème division.

- D'accord ! C'est un marché honnête. Mais si je n'y arrive pas… ne venez pas vous plaindre !

- Moi, je pense que tu seras au dessus de toutes mes espérances Ichigo !

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Ikkaku rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Il sentait cette joie sauvage qu'il avait ressentie quand il combattait au côté de Kenpachi ! Il se redressa et se mit sur ses jambes.

- Demain ! Faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Tu viendras ici aux aurores. Viens, je vais te présenter à mes hommes.

Ichigo suivit le capitaine. Enfin, le capitaine le prit sur son épaule et, grâce au shunpo, ils atterrirent en quelques secondes dans le centre de la cour. Ikkaku appela tous ses hommes. En quelques minutes à peine tous étaient dans la cour ! Ikkaku fit descendre le jeune garçon.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Ichigo Suo ! Il va venir ici tous les jours dès l'aurore pour s'entraîner avec nous. Il est votre futur Fukutaïcho… alors traitez le comme tel des maintenant. Par contre, je vous interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! Si j'entends quoi que ce soit et surtout si je connais le nom de la personne qui a vendu la mèche, je le butte ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Haï Taïcho ! répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.

- Vous prendrez soin de ce gamin comme si votre vie en dépendait ! Est-ce clair ?

- Haï Taïcho !

Ikkaku se mit à genoux devant le garçon. Il arborait encore ce sourire qu'il avait perdu des années plus tôt à la mort de son Taïcho et de Yumitchika.

- Ichigo ! Ici ce sera ta deuxième maison… On s'occupera bien de toi ! Mais toi aussi, ne dit rien à personne, même à tes amis. Sinon, ils ne voudront plus que tu viennes et tu ne pourras pas réaliser ton rêve. C'est d'accord ?

Ichigo le regarda gravement.

- Haï Taïcho !

- Brave garçon ! fit Ikkaku. Qui a t'il ? demanda le capitaine.

- Euh… je vais me faire disputer par grand-mère car je vais être en retard pour le souper, dit l'orangé en rougissant.

- J'te raccompagne. Vous autres… Festin ce soir et la fête quand je reviens. Je ramène le petit chez lui…

- Haï Taïcho…

Tous se précipitèrent, heureux… Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur taïcho si heureux et surtout qu'il demande à faire la fête. Ce gamin était une bénédiction !

* * *

à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici donc, un second chapitre assez rapidement ^^ (je sais, je fais de gros efforts !).

J'espère que vous apprécierez, à très bientôt !

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo Bleach !

Bêta Reader : Ernia sur toute la fic ^^ (un énorme bisous ma belle)

* * *

Ichigo se leva de très bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il avait prévenu sa grand-mère qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis la veille au soir et qu'ils l'avaient invité à faire une partie de pêche. Sa grand-mère était trop heureuse… Enfin, Ichigo s'était fait des amis alors qu'il se morfondait tout seul depuis trois mois depuis que ses amis d'enfances étaient partis à l'Académie. Elle n'osa pas trop demander par contre, qui est-ce qu'ils étaient.

L'oranger déjeuna rapidement et se précipita dehors et courut à travers champ. Il se sentait le cœur léger depuis bien longtemps. Fini d'être seul… et surtout, il allait apprendre avec des vrais shinigami tout ce qui était important d'apprendre. La rosée collait à son Yukata. En voulant aller trop vite parfois il glissait, mais il était tellement pressé d'arriver à la 11ème division ! Il traversa le pont à toute vitesse et vit un peu plus loin Ikkaku Madarame qui l'attendait avec un sourire. Ichigo s'arrêta. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il leva la main et fit un grand signe à l'homme chauve en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

Ichigo reprit sa course et s'arrêta devant le grand homme. Il reprenait sa respiration… Il avait courut tellement vite que sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un grand mouvement.

- Bien ! fit Ikkaku. Tu es à l'heure… Monte sur mon dos, je vais t'amener rapidement dans ma division. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te remarque.

Ichigo s'accrocha à l'épaule musclée du capitaine. Ils entrèrent en moins d'une minute dans le dojo où quelques hommes étaient déjà assis en rang d'oignons, attendant les instructions de leur capitaine. Ce dernier fit glisser le jeune garçon de son épaule et le mit au centre.

- Bien, Ichigo ! Tu as dit que tu nous observais ? Je voudrais voir ce que tu as déjà appris comme mouvement. Rassure-toi ! Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je vais juste faire semblant de te porter des coups. Ok ?

- Haï Taïcho !

- Hé, hé… Vous autres ! fit Ikkaku en se tournant vers un siège au hasard, allez me chercher un sabre d'entraînement.

- Voici Taïcho… et le 7ème siège lui tendit deux épées en bois d'entraînement.

- Bon, j'y vais doucement. Mais d'abord on se salue !

- Haï !

Ichigo salua l'homme devant lui. Il observa comment le capitaine se mit en garde et le copia instantanément. Il avait plaqué ses bras près du corps. Ichigo avait remarqué que ceux qui laissaient de trop grands espaces n'arrivaient pas à avoir une bonne défense. Ikkaku eut un petit sourire. « Si seulement mes hommes étaient un peu moins crétins ! S'ils faisaient comme lui… ». Ikkaku se mit à se déplacer avec des pas latéraux. Ichigo fit de même. Il essayait d'avoir l'air aussi assuré que l'homme devant lui. Il était hors de question qu'il lui montre qu'il avait peur… Et puis, dans le fond, il ressentait surtout de l'excitation. Comme une espèce de vieux souvenir !

Ichigo secoua légèrement la tête et vit le coup tomber sur lui. Il esquiva à l'instinct et faillit tomber. La surprise lui avait fait perdre ses appuis. Il se redressa rapidement, car Ikkaku lui portait déjà un deuxième coup. Ichigo eut une espèce de flash dans sa tête. Il voyait un long sabre bi-couleur qui ressemblait plus à un couteau de boucher et qui était manié en cercle au-dessus de la tête. Ichigo posa soudain un genou à terre pour garder un appui sur et fit exactement le même geste avec son sabre en bois. Il fit tournoyer son épée et la plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa l'autre bout avec son autre main pour stabiliser le tout et surtout que le coup ne soit pas porté sur lui.

Ikkaku sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Ce gosse… il avait les mêmes réflexes que lorsqu'il était Ichigo. Il fit un autre mouvement et le petit le para avec difficulté car le coup avait été un peu plus fort et que l'arme d'entraînement était un peu longue et lourde pour lui. L'homme sentit l'excitation monter de plus en plus. Il se déplaça un peu plus rapidement, il voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller ! Il fit quelques attaques qui n'avaient pas pour but d'atteindre son adversaire, mais pour but de le déconcentrer.

Soudain, Ikkaku rencontra les yeux du gamin et il vit Ichigo en lui, au travers de ses yeux. Le vrai, son ami… il en aurait pleuré de joie. Ce gamin était bien son ami réincarné. Ça c'était pas un truc dont il allait se vanter. Si les autres savaient, ils le mettraient sous verre et ils le feraient chier pour régler leurs problèmes. Ikkaku sortit de sa réflexion et attaqua le gamin qui esquivait tous ses coups tant bien que mal. Jusqu'au moment où, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il attaqua pour lui porter un coup direct au cœur ! Ikkaku en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber en arrière.

Ichigo eut un sourire et Ikkaku lui rendit le sien. Les hommes de la 11ème division étaient stupéfaits. La veille, leur capitaine leur avait expliqué que le gamin les observait depuis un moment et qu'il voulait apprendre le combat… et qu'il attendait beaucoup de lui. Mais là, ce gamin n'avait jamais combattu personne sauf le blé des champs et il tenait tête sans se ridiculiser à leur capitaine qui lui portait pourtant des coups réels contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé. C'était qui ce gamin ? Une chose était sûr : si jamais quelqu'un vendait la mèche vu la jubilation de leur supérieur… c'était une mort à petit feu qui les attendaient !

Ikkaku se reprit et décida de porter des coups plus rapides, sans pour autant y ajouter de la puissance. Il n'était pas bête. Le petit eut plus de difficulté à parer, mais Ikkaku se rendit compte que, petit à petit, le gamin arrivait de mieux en mieux à esquiver et à parer. Il apprenait à une vitesse phénoménale. Cet enfant était fait pour le combat. Il voyait l'excitation dans ses yeux.

Finalement, il porta des coups rapides et un peu plus fort… Mais Ichigo ne put tenir très longtemps. Il était épuisé face à tous ces mouvements et cette concentration de tous les instants. Il finit par recevoir un coup à la tête. Le petit pleura sur le coup. Ikkaku se redressa et se plaça devant l'orangé.

- Si tu veux devenir un homme comme tu me l'as dit… Il va falloir apprendre à encaisser sans pleurer, Ichigo !

Ce dernier leva la tête… Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de larme. Il frotta ces derniers avec le revers de ses mains et se redressa. Il finit par murmurer :

- Haï Taïcho !

- Bien !

Ikkaku jubilait.

- Tu t'es débrouillé plus qu'honorablement, Ichigo. Viens avec moi ! Je vais t'apprendre à te maitriser.

- Haï !

Ikkaku prit le petit avec lui et l'entraîna à la méditation. Apaiser le corps et l'esprit pour ne faire qu'un. Être à l'écoute de soi… Ikkaku voulait amener le gosse à se maîtriser pour qu'il puisse bientôt acquérir ses pouvoirs de shinigami, mais surtout son Zanpakuto.

Ikkaku le fit manger dans la division avec eux. Après tout, il s'entraînait plus durement que les autres vu son âge. À la fin du repas, le gamin était devenu la mascotte de la 11ème division. Ikkaku pensa à Yachiru. Son regard se fit lointain… Il espérait pouvoir être à nouveau près de son Taïcho et de Yumichika. Il se maudissait encore d'avoir été obligé de rester cloué à la division ce jour là !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo vint tous les jours à la 11ème division, de l'aurore jusqu'au moment du repas. Ensuite, il retournait dans son quartier du Rukongaï. Un des shinigami de la 11ème le déposait non loin de chez lui grâce au shunpo. Il fournissait tellement d'énergie à l'entraînement qu'Ikakku essayait de le préserver.

Ce dernier lui donnait un entraînement avec les sabres en bois. En méditation, il lui faisait faire du Taï Chi pour maitriser son reiatsu. Il lui apprit le peu de Kido qu'il connaissait jusqu'au jour où il fit appel à Hanataru. Il le choppa un après-midi et lui exposa la situation. Il lui demanda son entière coopération afin de ne souffler mot concernant le petit. L'homme, qui était devenu entre temps 3ème siège de sa division, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ce dernier fut réellement stupéfait en rencontrant l'Ichigo version miniature. Pourtant, cette énergie, ce visage, ces yeux, ces expressions… c'était bien Ichigo Kurosaki qui s'appelait maintenant Ichigo Suo.

Hanataru lui apprit les rudiments du Kidô et du Kidô curatif. Il se dit que s'il redevenait celui qu'il était dans son ancienne vie, autant lui donner les armes pour se soigner. Il ne fallait pas être trop prudent. Le troisième siège lui apprit aussi à maîtriser son énergie sous forme de boule et à la projeter. Il lui faisait souvent faire des exercices sous formes de jeu et le petit, qui au début avait bien des problèmes, finit par intégrer toutes les notions.

Au bout de trois mois, Ichigo avait intégré plus de notions qu'un élève de première année, voir de deuxième année. Il était devenu excellent au combat, quoique ses coups ne portaient pas à conséquence vu ses faibles forces, mais il avait gagné en souplesse, en agilité et en réflexe. Faisant des combats avec chacun, il intégra divers style à son panel personnel.

Ikkaku veillait sur lui comme une mère poule. C'était "son" élève personnel. Il ne lui avait jamais reparlé de sa vie antérieure. Il ne voulait pas le troubler avec quelque chose qui lui était maintenant étrangé. Son souhait était qu'Ichigo redevienne l'homme fort qu'il était pour pouvoir à nouveau avoir de bons combats avec un adversaire à sa taille. Et puis, il l'aimait bien en version gosse. Désireux d'apprendre, ne se plaignant jamais, il était tout entier dédié à son objectif de rejoindre bientôt l'Académie.

Ikkaku était songeur. Il regardait le petit qui s'entraînait avec le 9ème siège de la 11ème division. L'Académie… Il allait devoir parler à Ichigo pour qu'il ne montre pas toutes ses aptitudes là-bas. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le transforment en animal de foire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'utilisation qu'ils feraient du petit s'il on découvrait en haut lieu que le vizard était de retour.

Ichigo… Soudain, le petit s'effondra sur le sol. Une grosse quantité d'énergie spirituelle s'échappait de lui. Le chauve se redressa et bondit sur lui.

- Taïcho… fit-il suppliant.

- Ichigo, reprends-toi ! Fais comme lorsque tu t'entraînes à méditer avec moi. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur un point.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un point. Soudain, Ichigo se sentit aspiré comme dans un tunnel. Il atterrit dans un monde penché et fait de choses bizarres. Il regarda au-dessus de lui. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuages. Il vit alors une branche d'arbre toute droite et un homme s'y matérialiser. Il était habillé de manière étrange et tout de noir vêtu. Ses vêtements comme ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent (mais il n'y a pas de vent, songea Ichigo). Il portait des lunettes légèrement colorées sur le nez.

- Ichigo !

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? fit le petit garçon, surpris.

- Cela faisait longtemps… Je suis une partie de ton âme ! Donc, je te connais, petit Ichigo.

L'oranger le scruta et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher. Ikkaku lui avait expliqué ce phénomène. Il était dans son monde intérieur.

- Exactement Ichigo !

- Tu entends ce que je pense ?

- Bien sûr ! Puisque tu es ici dans ton monde intérieur, je sais tout de toi. Tes moindres pensées, tes peurs, tes joies, tes peines, tes souhaits… tout !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom… Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

- Je devrai ?

- Très bien… Je vais te donner à nouveau mon nom. Je m'appelle Zangetsu !

- Zangetsu ?

- Oui…

- Je suis le nom de ton zanpakuto ! Ne l'oublie pas, Ichigo.

Ichigo eut l'impression qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans un tunnel et qu'il était tiré en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et en respira un grand coup. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Ikka, embués par les larmes.

- Ça ne va pas, Taïcho ?

- Oh que si… Je suis tellement heureux !

- Pourquoi ? Je me suis apparemment évanoui…

- N'es-tu pas allé dans ton monde intérieur ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Si… Fit vivement Ichigo. J'ai rencontré un homme. Il s'appelle "Zangetsu", finirent Ikkaku, Ichigo ainsi que tous les membres présents de la 11ème division.

Surpris, Ichigo se tourna vers eux et vers Ikkaku.

- Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?

- Regarde Ichigo…

Et ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté et vit un zanpakuto aussi grand que l'était son capitaine. Il ressemblait à un couteau de boucher et n'avait pas de garde, seul un ruban blanc recouvrait la poignée.

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers l'épée qui était vraiment plus grande que lui.

- Mais comment ? Comment pourrais-je manier "ça" ?

- On t'apprendra à nouveau Ichigo !

Le petit se retourna et vit tous les regards des hommes de la division posés sur lui. Il y lut le respect, la fierté et une sorte d'affection. Comme si tous ces hommes se rappelaient qui il était ! Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. Ikkaku le comprit bien et rappela à chacun la ``consigne`` et fit déguerpir tout le monde. Ce dernier tomba à genoux devant le gamin et lui parla très sérieusement.

- Viens avec moi, nous allons parler très sérieusement. Tout d'abord, allons ranger ton zanpakuto.

- Je pourrais pas le prendre avec moi ?

- Il faut que je te parle très sérieusement, Ichigo. Alors attends un peu.

Ichigo suivit le capitaine et vit qu'il rangeait son zanpakuto dans son bureau. Il le fit de tel sorte que personne ne pourrait deviner où il se trouve.

- Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour savoir !

- Haï !

- N'en parle à personne Ichigo ! C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. Maintenant, grimpe sur mon dos… Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit tranquille.

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos pour qu'il puisse y monter. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et Ikkaku traversa rapidement sa division au shunpo. Il se dirigea vers la colline du Sokyoku. Il fit descendre l'oranger de son épaule. Ichigo scruta le paysage autour de lui. C'était bizarre, c'était un peu comme quand il était entré dans la 11ème division… comme s'il connaissait déjà l'endroit.

- Tu reconnais cet endroit Ichigo ?

- Non…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Cela me semble juste un peu familier.

- Cet endroit… est particulier. C'est ici qu'Ichigo Kurosaki a détruit le Sokyoku. Il voulait sauver Rukia Kuchiki de la mort. C'est lors de son invasion du Seireitei que nous nous sommes rendu compte des plans d'Aïzen. Ichigo Kurosaki nous a aidé pour vaincre les Bounds, mais aussi à vaincre Aïzen… Il a également vaincu les Souls Evils…

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Tu sais comment s'appelaient ses amis ?

- Non…

Le gamin ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait Ikkaku Madarame.

- Ichigo était le seul shinigami à avoir pour ami un arrancar qui s'appelait Jaggerjarck Grimmjow. Il avait un amant et mentor qui s'appelait Hirako Shinji et enfin, il avait son Taïcho et amant qu'il aimait passionnément… et son nom était Kuchiki Byakuya !

- Que… que… vo… la voix du garçon se brisa.

- Ichigo Suo, tu n'es autre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki. Enfin sa réincarnation. Tes souvenirs sont à fleur de peau. Je l'ai vu lors de nos petites séances d'entraînements. Tu as les mêmes gestes que lui, les mêmes aptitudes et tu lui ressembles beaucoup du point de vue du caractère et du physique.

- Vous...vous trompez fit Ichigo d'une voix sourde.

- Son Zanpakuto était aussi grand que lui. Et il avait pour nom Zangetsu. Un Zanpakuto n'a qu'un seul maître !

- Vous...vous…

- Tes amis se nomment Byakuya, Shinji et Grimmjow, c'est ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui…

- Dis-moi… N'y aurait-il pas parmi tes amis, un blond avec une grande gueule, un gars avec des cheveux bleus qui lorsqu'il sourit semble faire à une grimace et enfin, un brun très distingué qui reste calme quoiqu'il arrive ?

Ichigo avait ouvert ses yeux en grand. Comment savait-il ?

- Ichigo… Je ne veux pas gâcher ton enfance. Pourtant, je veux que tu comprennes bien. Ne dis à personne et ne montre à personne tes aptitudes de combats, de guérisons et pour les sorts de Kidô. Si cela se savait, la chambre des 46 et le Soutaïcho se serviraient encore de toi ! Et cela, je ne le veux pas. Tu dois bien comprendre que si tu intègres l'Académie, tu devras être prudent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si cela se savait pour toi et pour tes aptitudes… déjà tu vas faire beaucoup d'envieux, mais je me pose aussi la question à savoir quel programme ils te feraient intégrer. Ichigo, j'étais ton ami dans ta vie précédente et je le suis dans cette vie-ci. À la vie, à la mort… Je te suivrai toujours les yeux fermés. Sache que si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, vu ton âge et ce que les autres pourraient vouloir te faire faire… Viens me voir !

L'orangé observa l'homme devant lui. Il s'était accroupi pour qu'il puisse voir dans ses yeux qui semblaient cruels à certains. Ichigo traversa la distance qui les séparait et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai peur… murmura Ichigo. J'ai toujours eu peur de cette personne…

- De qui ? Ikkaku ne comprenait pas.

- De lui… d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Le petit baissa le regard et avait froncé les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? T'étais un sacré bon combattant !

- Parce ce que je pense à lui… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est entouré de « vide ». C'est sombre et c'est noir. J'ai peur du noir !

- Ichigo Kurosaki était, et je suis persuadé que c'est aussi le cas pour toi… même si cela ne se manifeste pas maintenant… aussi un vizard !

- Et c'est quoi un vizard ? Sa voix était curieuse.

- C'est la moitié d'un shinigami et la moitié d'un hollow !

- Hollow ? Mais… mais c'est interdit !

- Oui… mais tu l'étais. Ichigo… pendant toute la semaine prochaine tu ne viendras pas à la 11ème division.

- Pourquoi ? fit faiblement l'orangé.

- Parce que c'est la semaine de vacances de l'Académie et tu as des amis à voir… Non ?

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira quelques instants puis il s'assombrit tout à coup.

- Je ne leur dirai rien…

- Brave garçon ! fit Ikkaku. Reste celui que tu es, Ichigo. Ne te tourmente pas à cause de ce que tu étais. Je te l'ai juste dit pour que tu ne te trahisses pas. Tu comprendras plus tard. Allez viens… Je vais te raccompagner jusque dans ton quartier. Grimpe !

Ichigo s'avança et monta sur l'épaule du chauve. Il vit le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et arriva rapidement non loin de son quartier. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il reconnu au loin trois uniformes bleus. Ichigo se planqua dans l'herbe, surpris. Ikkaku releva un sourcil de surprise.

- Que fais-tu Ichigo ?

- Mes amis… Ils sont là-bas ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient…

Ikkaku tourna la tête et vit la tête des trois anciens amis d'Ichigo. Putain… s'il avait la chance de croiser les réincarnations de Kenpachi et de Yumichika, il se ferait moins chier !

- Je te laisse Ichi. Sois prudent et n'oublie pas notre conversation…

- Oui…

Ikkaku repartit grâce au Shunpo. Ichigo entendit ses amis l'appeler. À l'évidence, il le cherchait, mais lui il n'avait pas envie de les voir pour l'instant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait ce genre de pensées un jour. Il resta allongé sur le dos pendant qu'il entendait au loin les voix de ses amis décroître. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Il se recroquevilla et se demanda ce qui l'attendait encore…

* * *

à bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

un nouveau chapitre, un !

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt...

Bêta Reader : Ernia ^^

Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo était rentré dans la maison où sa grand-mère prenait soin de lui. Elle allait l'interpeller pour lui signaler que ses amis étaient de retour pour les vacances, mais quand elle vit l'air bouleversé du jeune garçon... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ichigo gagna sa chambre au fond de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Ses yeux ambre se portaient loin sur le paysage. Il aurait aimé aller au bord de la rivière, mais cela voulait dire que Byakuya s'y trouverait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était toujours là qu'il le trouvait quand il était troublé ?

Et pour l'instant, il l'était. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment Ikkaku aurait résolu son problème ? La méditation ? Ichigo se plaça au fond de son futon et posa son dos contre le mur. Il prit la position du lotus et se concentra pour trouver la paix intérieure. Il se retrouva alors aspiré dans son monde intérieur.

Ichigo se trouvait assis sur les étranges constructions. Il vit apparaître sur sa branche l'homme aux lunettes étranges.

- Zangetsu...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce vrai ?

Zangetsu observait l'enfant assis qui le suppliait du regard. Les nuages avaient commencé à s'amonceler au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Oui...

- J'étais... Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Oui !

Ichigo replia ses jambes sous lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais s'en abstint. Après tout... Ikkaku lui avait dit qu'il devait se conduire comme un homme s'il voulait entrer à l'Académie. Pourtant... il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de pleurer. Il se demanda brutalement si c'était si urgent que cela d'entrer dans cette foutue Académie. Tout lui semblait plus sombre et plus inquiétant tout à coup.

Finalement, la vie à la 11ème division avait l'avantage d'être agréable. Tout le monde le traitait bien. Il pouvait combattre autant qu'il le voulait et s'améliorait tous les jours dans tous les domaines de la vie d'un shinigami. Il avait même récupéré son zanpakuto. Oui, il allait faire semblant de ne rien savoir et continuer à aller voir la 11ème division. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le ciel commença à se dégager. Il se releva et scruta le visage sombre de Zangetsu.

- Zangetsu... tu m'aideras ?

- Comme toujours !

- Désolé pour le dérangement... Je dois partir !

Ichigo réintégra son corps et se laissa aller contre le mur. Il sentit des présences autour de lui. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et croisa des yeux inquiets.

- 'tain Ichigo ! Arrête de nous faire peur comme ça !

- On essaye de te réveiller depuis environ une dizaine de minutes... Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

Voyant l'air soucieux de ses trois amis, Ichigo leur adressa un faible sourire.

- Ta grand mère s'inquiétait aussi, fit Byakuya.

- Oh... désolé. Je me sentais fatigué. J'ai voulu rentrer. Au fait, comment cela se fait que vous soyez ici ? demanda innocemment l'orangé.

Grimmjow se redressa et annonça fièrement :

- C'est les vacances !

- Ouais ! Bah y'était temps... commençais à en avoir marre de tout ça ! fit Hirako.

- Oui... il était temps de rentrer, dit Byakuya, songeur.

Mais apparemment pas pour les même raisons que ses amis. Le regard du brun était rivé sur le plus jeune. Ichigo se sentit quelque peu gêné et s'écria tout à coup :

- J'ai faim... et si on allait manger !

- Ça c'est une super idée, s'exclama Grim'

- On t'appelait pas estomac sur patte toi dans une vie antérieur ?

- Nan ! fit Ichigo !!! Loin de là ! Et il se leva pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Les trois étudiants se regardèrent, surpris, et crièrent en même temps... « Attends ! Qu'est- ce que tu voulais dire ? Oh Ichigo... ». Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme en bas dans la cuisine en train de fourrer son nez dans les placards de sa grand-mère. Il réussit à en sortir une énorme pastèque.

- Qui en veut ?

Les trois amis levèrent la main. C'était plus que bienvenue après la course qu'ils avaient faites pour rentrer et les recherches pour retrouver le gamin. Ichigo coupa, comme un expert, le fruit en des tranches bien épaisses.

- Oh... dis-moi ! Tu t'es rudement amélioré dans l'utilisation des couteaux ! fit Hirako, moqueur.

Ichigo lui adressa un grand sourire.

- J'espère que toi au moins, tu t'es amélioré dans l'utilisation de zanpakuto ! rétorqua Ichigo, tout aussi moqueur.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça le morveux ! dit Shinji, tout à coup énervé.

- Bah, ce que ça veut dire tête d'enclume... Que t'étais mauvais avant avec un bout de bois et que maintenant, t'es encore plus mauvais !

- La ferme Grim' où je te fais la peau !

- Ah ouais... j'voudrai bien voir ça !

Ichigo prit sa part de fruit et se dirigea vers la petite terrasse extérieure où il s'installa pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur en bois de la maisonnette et croqua à pleines dents dans la pastèque goûteuse et juteuse ! Il se lécha les lèvres pour récupérer le jus, puis s'arrêta brutalement en voyant trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient d'une drôle de façon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ichigo au trio silencieux.

- Non, non... répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

En fait, les trois adolescents étaient confondus par le spectacle. Ichigo avait bien grandi en 6 mois et il se dégageait un je ne sais quoi de lui ! Son Yukata court était relevé du fait qu'une de ses jambes était repliée devant lui. Le fait que le jus du fruit ait coulé le long de sa bouche et qu'il l'ait rattrapé avec sa langue avait donné quelques sueurs aux adolescents dont les hormones travaillaient à leur maximum. Bref, Ichigo était vraiment trop sexy par une soirée printanière comme celle-ci, surtout quand les aînés ont dans les 15-16 ans !

Tous soupirèrent et prirent leur quartier de pastèque pour aller rejoindre l'orangé sur la terrasse. Bientôt, Ichigo fut abreuvé des exploits du trio qui avait l'air de bien s'éclater à l'Académie. Ichigo en profita pour leur poser un tas de question et les anecdotes fleurissaient au fil des heures. Finalement, la grand-mère d'Ichigo poussa tout le monde dehors et leur signala qu'ils avaient toute la semaine pour discuter. Tous se levèrent à contre cœur. Ichigo fit un signe vers ses amis et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

°0°0°0°

Byakuya était plongé dans sa réflexion. Grimmjow et Hirako étaient déjà rentrés dans leurs maisons respectives. C'est à dire, à côté de celle des Suo. La sienne était un peu plus loin. Il entra chez lui sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son futon, pensif.

Ichigo avait beaucoup changé en 6 mois. Avant d'arriver il pensait qu'il le surprendrait... mais force était de constater que c'était le roux qui avait radicalement changé. De prime abord... non ! Grimmjow et Hirako avait été surpris un peu à un moment donné, mais Byakuya ressentait un malaise.

L'orangé discutait avec eux comme si de rien n'était... Pourtant, quand il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre en position de méditation, il avait été choqué. Le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le « réveiller », lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il était persuadé que le petit était dans son monde intérieur. Lui avait découvert cela récemment. Pour l'instant, Hirako et Grimmjow n'était pas parvenu à y entrer... En fait, il n'y avait que Byakuya dans toutes les sections de première année qui y était parvenu.

De plus, le brun avait ressenti le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Il était différent de ce qu'il était avant leur départ. Quand Byakuya avait quitté Ichigo, son reiatsu était irrégulier et semblait parfois inexistant. Là, son reiatsu était stable et toujours d'une intensité certes faible... mais dès que l'on s'approchait très près de lui, il était dense. Comme si Ichigo avait mis son reiatsu sous clef et l'empêchait de se propager.

Au début, il s'était dit que tout cela était dans son imagination... Mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il avait bien fallu qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était une évidence. Ichigo maîtrisait parfaitement son énergie spirituelle. Comment y était-il parvenu ? Même Grimmjow, Hirako et lui n'avaient pas cette stabilité. Tous les trois maîtrisaient leur reiatsu mais pas comme cela. Il avait un mal fou à y croire.

Ce qui l'avait également surpris, c'était sa dextérité avec le grand couteau de cuisine. Avant qu'ils partent, il s'en souvenait... Ichigo était incapable de couper une pastèque. Son couteau ne cessait de couper la peau à la surface du fruit et dérapait et c'était lui qui devait se charger de couper le fruit. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le roux s'était véritablement transformé pendant leur absence.

Byakuya s'allongea sur son futon et se recouvrit de sa couverture. Il allait l'observer durant la semaine. Il devait tirer ça au clair ! Mais il ne dirait rien aux deux autres... Discret comme ils étaient ces deux là...

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva, comme à son habitude maintenant, aux aurores. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et fonça dans la cuisine pour manger son riz et son poisson. Sa grand-mère éclata de rire en le voyant dévorer.

Ichigo partit comme une flèche à la 11ème division. Ikkaku devait certainement l'attendre. Ses amis n'auraient normalement pas dû arriver la veille, mais dans deux jours. Certes, le capitaine les avait vus, mais ne savait-on jamais. Et il avait trop envie d'être avec la 11ème maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop amusant pour qu'il laisse passer un moment sans voir le chauve. Ses amis dormiraient certainement jusqu'à pas d'heure... enfin, surtout le bleuté et le blond !

Quant à Byakuya, Ichigo fit une grimace. Il avait trouvé qu'il l'observait vraiment beaucoup. Bon, ça ne changeait pas de la normale... Soudain, Ichigo ralentit sa course pour s'arrêter. Il pensa à Byakuya Kuchiki et à Ichigo Kurosaki. Selon la légende, ils se seraient aimés beaucoup. Il paraissait toujours, selon les dires, que Byakuya Kuchiki avait désobéis aux ordres pour aller sauver son amant... Que c'était lui qui lui avait fait un konso, car Ichigo était mort dans ses bras... il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Ensuite, le noble aurait donné sa vie pour que le Seireitei et l'Hueco mundo soient débarrassés des Souls Evils.

Oui, beaucoup de bruits circulaient sur ce « couple » ! Ichigo frissonna... Byakuya le protégeait tout le temps. Il était gentil uniquement avec lui et supportait les deux autres. Enfin, non... il leur portait aussi une certaine amitié... mais pas comme avec lui. Il avait du mal à dire ce que Byakuya était pour lui maintenant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ichigo arriva au pont et leva la tête tout à coup. Il sourit en voyant Ikkaku. Il se précipita vers lui et alla rejoindre le capitaine qui, patiemment, le regardait arriver. Ichigo leva la tête vers lui et lui dit avec une grimace...

- Je suis en retard !

- Je m'en doutais... C'était bien hier avec tes amis ?

Le roux hocha la tête vigoureusement, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Byakuya n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement !

- Putain de fouineur de noble !

- Il n'est pas noble...

- Ouais, mais il en a encore les réflexes ! J'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs ! Au fait, Ichigo, tu n'aurais pas croisé un Zaraki ou un Ayasegawa par hasard ?

- Euh... le petit se gratta la tête pour finalement lui dire : Non !

- Merde ! Bon, si tu les croises... tu me les envoies ici !

- D'accord !

°0°0°0°

Byakuya s'était levé de bonne heure car il avait mal dormi. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment toute la nuit et avait fait des cauchemars. D'étranges cauchemars où il pouvait voir Ichigo plus vieux... tour à tour adolescent, jeune homme et homme mûr ! Il avait été troublé car l'Ichigo adolescent semblait insouciant et heureux, le jeune homme lui avait semblé lointain et amer et enfin l'homme mûr semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Accablé était le terme le plus juste. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'avec l'âge, il devenait de plus en plus beau. À croire que ses blessures magnifiaient l'homme qu'il devenait.

Il levait le rebord de sa couverture quand soudain... il eut comme un flash...

_« Il voyait Ichigo penché vers lui. C'était l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux ambre reflétaient beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Il l'entendit murmurer « __**Je ferai un effort et j'essaierai d'être plus disponible... **__» Et il le vit se pencher complètement sur lui pour l'embrasser._

_B_yakuya ferma les yeux, car il « vivait » presque l'instant_._

_Le roux avait mordillé ses lèvres pour ensuite faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se voyait enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules puissantes. Il avait éprouvé un énorme plaisir à son contact. Quand Ichigo avait relâché son étreinte, il lui avait parlé à l'oreille « __**Je dois te laisser, mais si tu le souhaites, je viendrai te rejoindre ce soir...**__ »._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser passer sa mère. Il perdit les images qui se déroulaient dans sa tête.

- Byakuya ça tombe bien que tu sois réveillé. J'ai plus de bois. Tu peux aller m'en chercher ?

- Oui, maman...

- Dépêche-toi d'aller m'en chercher, sinon je ne pourrai pas préparer le petit déjeuner.

- J'y vais !

Byakuya s'habilla rapidement et traversa la zone habité pour aller dans les bois tout proche. Il récupéra une brassée de branche morte et rentrait chez lui, quand il vit soudain Ichigo traverser rapidement le champ tout proche. Il semblait réellement pressé d'arriver à sa destination. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. C'était pour aller où par là ? Jamais il n'allait dans cette direction avant !

Il ne pourrait pas rattraper le roux, donc, il retourna chez lui, toujours aussi songeur. Que se passait-il en ce moment ? Il repensa à son « rêve » de plus tôt. Il lui avait paru tellement réel. Son cœur accéléra un peu plus rien que d'y penser. Prendrait-il ses rêves pour des réalités ? Était-ce quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé ou quelque chose qui allait arriver ? Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise car si c'était quelque chose qui allait arriver, son cœur se serra en songeant aux différents Ichigo qu'il avait vus. Il ne permettrait pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Il aimait Ichigo au delà de toute raison... Jamais il ne le laisserait se transformer en un homme solitaire et triste !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans le dojo avec le capitaine. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient. Finalement, Ichigo porta une attaque qu'Ikkaku contrecarra et fit valser le pré-adolescent. Ichigo lâcha quelques cris de douleur. Maintenant, le capitaine ne retenait plus ses coups ! Il finit par s'asseoir et demanda grâce. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Ikkaku vint s'installer à côté de lui et allongea ses jambes devant lui.

- Tu as fait des progrès phénoménaux mon jeune ami !

- Merci ! Ichigo lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu veux te familiariser avec Zangetsu ?

- Je peux ? demanda le roux.

- Bien sûr !

Le chauve se leva et lui dit :

- Attends deux secondes, je reviens !

Il revint une minute plus tard avec le zanpakuto d'Ichigo. Il était évident qu'il avait quelques difficultés à le soulever.

- Je me demande comment tu faisais pour le soulever pendant tes combats ton machin !

- Il est si lourd que ça ? Je ne vais même pas arriver à le soulever.

Ichigo regardait son zanpakuto, émerveillé. Il lui faisait peur d'un côté, car il était franchement très grand et il semblait très lourd aussi. Mais en même temps, il se sentait en osmose à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il l'aimait... sans aucun doute !

Le roux se dirigea sans peur vers son sabre. Il posa la main sur le côté non tranchant avec beaucoup d'amour. Ikkaku eut un petit sourire. Il tendit le manche à Ichigo. Ce dernier eut un sourire radieux. Il le prit dans ses mains et essaya de le soulever. À sa stupéfaction, le sabre paraissait être aussi léger qu'une plume. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il être aussi léger ? Il entendit au fond de sa conscience la voix du vieux :

- _**J'ai adapté mon poids à ta force... Apprends à m'apprivoiser et je te donnerai ma force et mon énergie.**_

Ichigo sourit de toutes ses dents. Il souleva l'arme et fit quelques mouvements gracieux avec elle. Ikkaku se laissa tomber sur le sol et posa un coude sur son genoux et posa son menton dans sa main. « Putain de gosse ! Quelle progression... Il est effrayant ! » De toute façon, que ce soit Ichigo Suo ou Ichigo Kurosaki... l'un comme l'autre étaient effrayants ! Le capitaine laissa le gamin exécuter quelques parades et autres mouvements avec son sabre pour qu'il puisse prendre toute la mesure de son zanpakuto. Même s'il arrivait à le soulever, le manier était une toute autre histoire. Le rapport de taille n'était pas du tout le même qu'avec Ichigo Kurosaki !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ikkaku reprit Zangetsu et le replaça dans sa cachette. Il prit le gosse sur ses épaules et l'emmena déjeuner. Ichigo mangea au milieu des hommes de la 11ème et échangeait des plaisanteries avec eux. C'était vraiment devenu sa deuxième maison. Les hommes l'adoraient et le voyaient déjà comme leur fukutaïcho. De toute façon, à une époque, c'était une gamine la fukutaïcho de la 11ème division. Ça les changerait un peu d'avoir un petit gars ! Surtout que maintenant ce dernier était capable de leur mettre une raclée en combat.

Après le déjeuner, Ikkaku ramena Ichigo chez lui, mais il le déposa plus loin que prévu.

- Ichigo... Je te laisse ici car il y a quelqu'un qui a l'air de t'attendre de pied ferme pas très loin. On se revoit après leurs vacances, d'accord ?

Le roux bouda un peu. Il se sentait vraiment trop bien dans la division. Il hocha finalement la tête et fit à nouveau à Ikkaku la promesse de ne rien dire !

À contre cœur, Ichigo s'avança vers le reiatsu qui l'attendait. Quand il vit les longs cheveux noirs se balancer au vent et l'attitude attentive du propriétaire des dits cheveux noirs, il soupira.

Byakuya vit l'orangé s'approcher de lui. Il arborait une mine légèrement contrarié. Quand le plus jeune fut devant lui il lui demanda :

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tout le monde ^^

Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis !

Bonne lecture !

Dislamer : Bleach ? C'est à Tite Kubo le génial inventeur de cette série...

* * *

Ichigo s'avança, un peu hésitant, devant Byakuya. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais son attitude marquait la réprobation. Soudain, Ichigo se précipita dans les bras du plus vieux. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le roux commençait à sentir les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées ces dernières semaines et surtout les révélations d'Ikkaku qui commençaient à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Son corps se mit à trembler. L'orangé murmura de manière à peine perceptible...

- Byakuya... aide-moi !

Le brun avait à peine entendu ce que le plus petit lui disait, mais ses bras s'étaient déjà refermés sur lui. Il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas des reproches qu'il devait lui faire, mais lui apporter son soutien. Il posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne d'Ichigo et resserra son étreinte sur les épaules fragiles devant lui. Il ferma les yeux... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur lui soufflait d'être patient. Inconsciemment, il posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux doux et courts.

- Je te l'ai dit Ichigo... Je serai toujours là pour toi !

Sa voix était apaisante. Les tremblements cessèrent progressivement. Ichigo s'abandonna contre le brun et respira son odeur. Il se sentit fatigué tout à coup. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ichigo s'endormit debout contre l'étudiant.

Byakuya perçut tout de suite l'abandon du roux. Il se pencha un peu et put voir que le plus jeune s'était endormi contre lui. Il se pencha alors, plaça une main sous ses jambes et une derrière son dos et le souleva lentement. Il est lourd mine de rien, pensa Byakuya.

Il traversa le champ et se dirigea vers la maison de la grand-mère du roux. Il fut rejoint par Shinji et Grimmjow. Ils scrutèrent le garçon endormi et, voyant sa réelle fatigue, le menèrent à sa maison. La grand-mère ouvrit son lit et le referma sur lui. Elle ébouriffa gentiment sa touffe de cheveux orange. Elle ferma ce qui lui servait de double rideau pour donner une ombre relative à la pièce. Les trois étudiants observèrent l'endormi quelques minutes puis descendirent dans la cuisine.

Grimmjow demanda :

- Où l'as-tu trouvé cette fois-ci ?

- Dans les champs du côté Nord de notre quartier !

- Mais, on va jamais là-bas normalement ! fit Shinji.

- Je sais... Ce matin, je l'ai croisé alors que je ramenais du bois pour ma mère. Il est parti comme une flèche et je n'ai pas pu l'interpeller. Je me suis demandé où il pouvait aller. Vous avez une idée ? demanda Byakuya à la grand-mère d'Ichigo.

- Non... aucune ! Cela fait dans les 3 ou 4 mois qu'il s'est fait de nouveaux amis à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il part aux aurores et revient après le déjeuner. Il m'a dit que c'était pour des parties de pêches...

- Attend, y'a aucun cours d'eau important et poissonneux au nord ! fit Grimmjow.

- Non ! Aucun... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Shinji.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tirer ça au clair ! déclara Grimmjow.

- Je pense que si on lui pose la question directement... Il nous répondra pas ! fit Shinji.

- Sûr ! On n'a qu'à l'espionner...

Le bleuté avait froncé les sourcils et se faisait du souci pour le roux. Hors de question qu'on le blesse, pensa-t-il. Les trois amis restèrent donc dans la maison de la grand-mère du roux et passèrent l'après-midi à discuter.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva péniblement et se demanda comment il avait réintégré son lit. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été dans les bras de son ami Byakuya. Et puis après, plus rien... Il se leva péniblement. C'était comme si la fatigue de ces derniers mois lui était tombée dessus d'un coup. Il traversa sa pièce en trainant un peu des pieds. Il s'immobilisa quand il rencontra ses amis dans la pièce principale.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui et le chahutèrent sur ses envies de dormir. Ichigo éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir avec eux. Sa grand-mère sortit quelques biscuits et tous se régalèrent de limonade fraîche.

Après s'être restauré les adolescents partirent dans les rues du Rukongaï et s'amusaient à chahuter dans les rues quand soudain, Hirako fut bousculé par un autre adolescent au visage dur et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il portait un katana à sa ceinture. Immédiatement, ce dernier cloua violemment Shinji contre un mur !

- Tu me cherches gamin ? Sa voix était agressive.

- Fais attention où tu marches déjà ! fit le blond, ironique.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, j'oserai pas... vu déjà à quoi elle ressemble, je voudrai pas te charger en plus !

- Connard !

Et le grand adolescent dégingandé se recula et sortit son katana.

Ichigo avait été poussé en arrière par Byakuya. Grimmjow et lui étaient prêts à intervenir. Le roux paniqua et jeta des regards autour de lui. Il vit que tous les passants s'étaient arrêtés. Ichigo vit que l'un d'entre eux possédait un zanpakuto. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il tira la lame et se précipita juste au moment où la lame du katana du brun allait trancher Hirako.

La lame fut arrêtée net !

Tous restèrent stupéfaits par la scène. Un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes venait d'arrêter un coup puissant porté par un adolescent géant et hargneux. Ce dernier fut surpris que l'on arrête son coup. Baissant le regard, il rencontra les yeux ambre qui avaient pris un éclat de glace.

- Oh... aurai-je trouvé un adversaire à ma taille ?

Shinji, Grimmjow et Byakuya encore stupéfaits voulurent s'interposer, mais Ichigo qui avait senti l'excitation du combat comme il la ressentait avec Ikkaku laissa échapper un sourire. Il libéra une partie de son reiatsu qu'il avait jusqu'alors soigneusement camouflée.

- À ta taille ? Laisse-moi rire... Tu peux retourner dans ton bac à sable avant de me combattre.

Les trois étudiants qui avaient entendu sa répartie eurent la mâchoire qui se décrocha. Et soudain l'arme du brun fondit sur Ichigo qui para facilement le coup. Il fit tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts et partit également à l'attaque. Bientôt, tous s'étaient reculés et regardait la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant eux !

C'était un combat de titan qui se tenait devant eux. De la force pure et surtout deux reiatsus de malade. Les yeux des deux combattants s'étaient allumés, l'un d'une couleur jaune et l'autre d'une couleur bleu pâle. Leurs gestes n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'enfants. Beaucoup de personnes n'ayant pas de reiatsu s'évanouir sous le choc de leurs puissances. Même les trois étudiants shinigamis arrivaient à peine à tenir debout !

En regardant Ichigo, Byakuya vit des scènes se superposer dans sa tête. Ichigo se battant contre lui adolescent, Ichigo se battant contre Aïzen (ça il en était sur !), Ichigo se battant contre des arrancars et des espadas, Ichigo lui faisant l'amour ??? C'était quoi ce passage ?

Soudain, sa mémoire lui revint. Il étouffa un sanglot sous le choc ! Ichigo Suo n'était autre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki réincarné. Il savait maintenant qui il était et qui étaient ses deux amis. Et surtout, il savait « qui » combattait actuellement l'orangé. Ce n'était autre que la réincarnation de Kenpachi Zaraki !

Il en eut rapidement la confirmation quand Ichigo, qui avait réussi à battre le plus vieux, tendit son zanpakuto devant le nez du vaincu et lui dit :

- Zaraki... Tu n'as jamais réussi à me battre au combat avant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer !

- Qui est Zaraki ?

- Toi, espèce d'âne !

Soudain, Ichigo vacilla et l'autre en profita pour se relever. Il scruta le visage du roux devant lui. Ses trois amis s'étaient précipités pour l'entourer.

- Prenez soin de ce gamin ! Il est rudement fort !

Byakuya entoura les épaules d'Ichigo et plongea ses yeux anthracite dans ceux noirs de l'adolescent.

- Je le sais... Mais ne vous avisez plus de vous battre avec lui, car c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire !

- Il n'a besoin de personne ce gamin !

- Détrompez-vous...

Byakuya serra avec tendresse le corps tremblant d'Ichigo.

- Je le connais mieux que vous...

- Si tu le dis. Bon, j'y vais... et à bientôt gamin. Je veux une revanche !

- Dans tes rêves, fit Grimmjow.

Ils regardèrent tous l'adolescent impressionnant s'éloigner. Puis, ils scrutèrent tous Ichigo qui semblait en état de choc. Byakuya prit gentiment la main du roux et le tira à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa faire et sentit confusément que Shinji et Grimmjow s'étaient placé autour d'eux.

°0°0°0°

Byakuya l'avait emmené au bord de la rivière. Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans l'eau limpide. Le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait gentiment sur les berges l'apaisèrent. Ils voulurent interroger Ichigo quand tout à coup, ils sentirent arriver un reiatsu de dingue vers eux. Ils virent soudain Ichigo être brandi dans les airs !

- Putain Ichigo ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer... Et merde !

Ikkaku vit trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, choqués mais qui reflétaient en même temps beaucoup de curiosité. Merde ! Il pensa à éteindre son reiatsu.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Grimmjow.

Quoique les adolescents voyaient bien à l'haori qu'il s'agissait d'un capitaine... et que le seul connu étant chauve était Ikkaku Madarame, le terrible capitaine de la 11ème division ! Enfin, terrible... En ce moment même il serrait Ichigo comme un doudou ! Il fronça les sourcils et il entendit quelque chose s'étouffer contre lui. Il repoussa Ichigo et le reposa à terre en remettant son Yukata en place !

- Désolé ! Bon sang... Je te demande d'être discret et toi tu fais exploser ton reiatsu ! gronda Ikkaku !

- Euh... j'ai pas fait exprès !

- Quoi tu l'as pas fait exprès ? Bon, on se tire d'ici avant que les autres rappliquent. Vous, dit-il en désignant les trois étudiants, cachez votre énergie spirituelle. Suivez-moi et bouclez là !

Madarame mit Ichigo sur ses épaules et traversa rapidement le cours d'eau avec les trois étudiants stupéfaits sur les talons. Il trouva un endroit tranquille d'où il pourrait observer les alentours. Il s'assit derrière des fourrés et les autres firent de même.

- Ichi ça va ? demanda quand même Ikkaku.

Il vit aux yeux de l'adolescent qu'il était bouleversé. Il posa gentiment la main sur sa tête et lui dit :

- T'inquiète ! C'est pas grave. J'aviserais... S'il le faut, je t'hébergerai dans ma division le temps que les choses se calment. Les voilà !

- De quoi parlez...

- La ferme l'arrancar !

- Arrancar ?

Ikkaku glissa sur le bleuté un regard meurtrier. L'autre déglutit péniblement et se tut. Tout à coup, ils virent surgir des capitaines de division et plusieurs shinigamis.

- 'tain... ils sont venus en force ! grinça Ikkaku entre ses dents.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finalement, il se tourna vers le groupe des 4 adolescents.

- Écoutez-moi bien ! Surtout vous trois. Je me répéterai pas ! Vous devez tenir Ichigo loin de toute agitation ou faites votre possible pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Avec le coup de tout à l'heure ça va être dur ! Mais surtout, protégez-le !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shinji qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Parce que, fit la voix trainante de Byakuya... Ichigo Suo est la réincarnation d'Ichigo Kurosaki et que son reiatsu est le même qu'à cette époque !

Il avait dit cela calmement... Même si son cœur battait à toute allure face à tout ce dont il s'était souvenu. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Ikkaku Madarame voulait préserver Ichigo. Il lui en était reconnaissant ! Il vit que ses deux camarades étaient en plein choc. Et qu'Ichigo, lui, était assis, la tête baissée... comme si les propos de Byakuya avaient enfoncé un clou qu'il n'aurait pas fallu pousser.

Lentement, le brun s'approcha du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ne te fait aucun souci Ichigo. Nous saurons te protéger...Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite au Hueco Mundo ?

Ichigo leva la tête et observa les yeux anthracite où il lisait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- Tu m'aimeras toute ta vie et au-delà. Que tu reviendrais d'entre les morts pour me protéger et que tu m'aimerais jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce !

- Oui ! Je suis là pour tenir cette promesse Ichigo !

Shinji fronça les sourcils...

- Putain ! Il faut que je tourne le dos 5 minutes et tu lui fais des promesses de ce genre ! Ichigo... moi aussi je t'aime et il est hors de question que je te laisse à ce coincé !

- Ta gueule ! C'est avec moi qu'il va sortir... Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes !

Ikkaku leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que c'était une chance qu'Ichigo n'ait pas fait basculer plus de cœurs que cela, car déjà rien qu'eux trois ils lui donnaient mal à la tête !

- Vos gueules les mioches ! Vous vous battrez pour lui une fois qu'ils seront partis. Je vais faire diversion alors d'ici à ce qu'ils soient partis, bouclez-là !

- Haï Taïcho ! firent-ils en cœur.

Ikkaku disparut rapidement dans les fourrés et au bout de quelques minutes apparut dans le champ de vision des adolescents. Il paraissait agité. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait mais bientôt, après quelques agitations, ils disparurent tous de la vue des jeune gens.

Byakuya laissa filtrer son reiatsu pour voir s'il pouvait percevoir celui d'éventuels shinigamis qui seraient resté en arrière. Il finit par dire...

- C'est bon ! Ils sont tous partis... On rentre.

- Je veux bien... Mais Ichigo n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ! Remarqua Shinji

Tous se retournèrent et virent que le plus jeune semblait fiévreux. Les trois adolescents encerclèrent le roux et Ichigo leva les yeux vers eux. Il paraissait abattu et le cœur de Byakuya se serra. Il venait de voir apparaître au fond des yeux ambre la lueur qu'il ne voulait plus y voir apparaître. Celle de l'accablement ! Le brun tendit la main vers Ichigo et lui murmura d'une voix rassurante :

- Viens Ichigo... On rentre à la maison !

Ce dernier parut hésiter mais glissa finalement sa main dans la sienne. Ils se mirent tous debout et rentrèrent par des chemins détournés chez la grand-mère d'Ichigo. Byakuya envoya l'orangé au lit. Les trois étudiants ne voulaient plus le quitter. Leur ami leur faisait de la peine tellement la souffrance se lisait sur ses traits... une souffrance morale que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer !

* * *

Une review ?

à bientôt ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tout le monde

Voici la suite que vous attendiez impatiemment ^^

Bonne lecture :

Bien sur Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

Ukitake attendait patiemment le rapport des diverses divisions. Il attendait de pied ferme le capitaine de la 10ème division. La porte s'ouvrit et le soutaïcho se retourna et rencontra les yeux bruns de Kurosaki Isshin.

Ukitake attaqua d'entrée de jeu.

- Vous avez senti ce reiatsu ?

- Oui...

- Et ?

- J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Ichigo ! La voix d'Isshin était fatiguée.

- C'est également ce que j'ai ressenti... Est-ce que...

- Impossible ! fit Isshin.

Le ton était catégorique. Il respirait difficilement. Depuis qu'il avait entendu par l'intermédiaire du Soul Pager les derniers instants de son fils... Isshin était devenu un homme brisé par le chagrin ! Sa femme et son fils étaient morts dans des conditions atroces, mais cela avait été atténué par la présence de la seule personne qu'il ait aimé à ce moment là. Il n'avait même pas pu le remercier d'ailleurs... Il était mort quelques instants plus tard.

Bien sûr maintenant, ses filles étaient des shinigamis. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, plus pareil… le vide laissé par la présence du jeune homme les avaient profondément blessés, laissés à vif ! Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était réellement remis. D'autant qu'Isshin s'en voulait de l'avoir ramené contre son gré à la Soul society. Alors, quand il avait ressenti plus tôt cette énergie spirituelle si particulière... Son cœur s'était empli d'espoir ! Pour lui faire comprendre quelques instants plus tard, que ceci était dans le domaine de l'impossible.

La réunion des capitaines commença quelques minutes plus tard et une enquête fut ordonnée.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo tomba malade. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Grimmjow, Shinji et Baykuya se relayaient au chevet du jeune homme jusqu'au jour où ils virent débarquer dans la maison de la grand-mère d'Ichigo, le capitaine de la 11ème division accompagné par un homme brun qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un guerrier et qui tenait contre lui, une sacoche.

- Yo ! Où est le gosse ?

- Dans sa chambre ! fit la grand-mère impressionnée par l'homme.

- Conduisez Hanataro auprès d'Ichigo.

- ...

- C'est le 3ème siège de la 4ème division.

- Très bien... suivez-moi ! Fit Byakuya

Hanataro était très troublé. L'adolescent ressemblait énormément à Byakuya Kuchiki. En repensant à Ichigo, il se demanda...

Quand il vit le jeune garçon dans le lit, il s'empressa de l'ausculter. Byakuya se mit dans un coin en attendant que l'homme finisse ses soins.

°0°0°0°

La porte de la maison vola en éclat et un homme de très haute stature apparut sur le pas de la porte. Ikkaku sortit son zanpakuto et l'abattit sur lui. Le coup fut immédiatement paré par l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

- Putain ! Mais tu fais quoi ici enfoiré !

- Ta gueule ! Je sais que c'est lui... Salaud ! Tu me l'as caché !

- De quoi tu parles ! Tu décaroches Abaraï... Non, tu deviens sénile.

- J'étais son meilleur ami !

- Mon cul !

- Excusez-moi messieurs... fit la voix de la grand-mère d'Ichigo.

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent et regardèrent, surpris, la petite femme.

- Mon petit-fils est malade... Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ! S'il vous plaît...

- Excusez nous. Fit contrit Renji.

Les deux capitaines se faisaient face. Grimmjow et Shinji étaient impressionnés malgré eux. Ils avaient certes rencontré le capitaine de la 11ème division, mais celui de la 3ème division était proprement impressionnant par sa taille et par sa carrure. Renji reprit calmement :

- Salopard ! Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose à la réunion de ce matin. Depuis quand tu savais ? Où est-il ? Et que tu veuilles ou pas, je suis son ami aussi...

- Boucle-là un peu grande gueule ! Tu vas alerter tout le voisinage... Et je suppose que comme à ton habitude tu as dû être vachement discret ! Crétin de capitaine rouge !

- Ta gueule ! J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi... je te signale ! Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions.

Renji sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez...Quand une voix d'une froideur extrême intervint. :

- Abaraï Renji, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de faire autant de tapage ? Il y a une personne malade et comme le signalait le capitaine de la 11ème division avec votre remue-ménage, vous allez provoquer les soupçons du voisinage.

Stupéfait, Renji se retourna et rencontra Kuchiki Byakuya en miniature ! Sa mâchoire tomba et le cloua sur place.

- Franchement, je suis trop content que vous ressembliez au capitaine Kuchiki. Au moins ça l'a calmé, fit Madarame.

Il ferma la porte calmement et se retourna vers le jeune adolescent pour lui demander :

- Alors il dit quoi Hanataro ?

- Il avait besoin de silence pour pouvoir l'ausculter correctement. Maintenant, c'est chose faite !

Les yeux anthracite toisèrent le capitaine de la 3ème division qui était toujours sous le choc ! Ikkaku lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui dit :

- Maintenant, regarde par là ces deux là !

Renji tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Grimmjow et de Shinji. Sa mâchoire tomba à terre ! La seule chose qu'il put dire c'est :

- Putain !

- Comme tu dis...

Se tournant vers la grand-mère Ikkaku dit :

- S'il vous plaît, Madame, pourrions-nous avoir du thé ?

- Mais bien sûr ! fit la vieille dame trop contente de s'activer face à ces deux hommes qui avaient rempli tout l'espace avec leurs corps impressionnants.

Renji se reprit et s'installa sur le banc devant la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

- Alors, c'est lui ? Vraiment lui ?

- Oui ! Mais il ne se souvient de rien... ou par intermittence.

Renji se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait tellement la joie avait inondé son cœur. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Je te signale qu'Ichigo n'a que 12 ans, enfin pas encore... Alors ne va pas me le perturber. Déjà là avec tout le tapage que vous faites, le pauvre en est tombé malade.

- Oui... mais tu sais que le Soutaïcho le recherche...

- Boucle là ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il est vivant. Imagine ce qu'il lui ferait encore faire ! Il n'a que 11 ans et quelques brouettes ! T'as bien vu la dépression qu'il nous a fait pendant quelques années... Je veux pas encore récupérer une loque !

- Ouais ! T'as raison... Mais ça va être difficile de le cacher.

La voix froide se fit entendre à nouveau...

- Le meilleur moyen, c'est que vous ne veniez pas ici comme dans un moulin. Et surtout la discrétion serait préférable.

- T'as raison le mioche ! Mais va faire comprendre ça à ce crétin... fit Ikkaku en désignant Renji.

- T'as pas fini ? Je trouve que tu ramènes un peu plus ta grande gueule qu'à un moment donné Ikkaku.

- Parce que je suis trop content d'avoir retrouvé l'un d'entre eux !

- Je voudrai le voir... fit soudain Renji. Il s'était redressé.

Mais la grand-mère se plaça devant lui et lui dit de son mètre quarante-cinq et ses 34 kilos tous mouillés :

- Asseyez-vous jeune homme et buvez votre thé ! Laissez le médecin faire son travail. Vous aurez le loisir de le rencontrer plus tard !

Ikkaku éclata de rire et se prit un coup de plateau sur le crâne par la mémé qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein le dos de cette équipe de bras cassé ! Ikkaku la menaça avec son regard de la mort, mais la vieille ne se démonta pas et brandit son plateau en hêtre massif certifié !

- Essayez pour voir ! Et je vous jette dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Renji qui éclata de rire... Enfin, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre le lourd plateau sur le coin de la tête. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait être dangereuse la vieille !

Ne faisant pas attention, Renji prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres... Il recracha immédiatement le liquide brûlant... Il venait de se brûler au troisième degré et s'était pris en prime un coup de plateau sur le coin de la tête...

Et la voix froide de Byakuya résonna :

- Chouette ! On a même droit à un goûter spectacle !

Renji, qui ne savait plus s'il avait mal aux lèvres, à la tête ou à son orgueil, foudroya l'adolescent d'un regard meurtrier ! Ikkaku qui avait sa revanche avait un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule !

- Écrase-toi ou...

Un plateau en bois commença à s'agiter et les deux capitaines se rassirent immédiatement sagement sur leurs sièges. On entendit une mouche voler !

- Je ne tolérerai plus aucun bruit intempestif chez moi, menaça la vieille. Les gamins sont plus sages que vous...

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent, surpris, et virent que les trois adolescents les regardaient, pour le moins stupéfaits. Voyant le ridicule de la situation, les deux capitaines se redressèrent et se conduisirent comme de parfaits gentlemen jusqu'au retour d'Hanataro.

Ce dernier revint finalement. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Il a reçu un choc émotionnel important. Je pense qu'il a eu trop d'information d'un coup et surtout qu'il ne les accepte pas. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il se repose un maximum. Et surtout, de ne pas créer de nouveau choc émotionnel ou d'émotions intenses. Le pauvre est complètement perdu.

- Bon, tu dégages Renji !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vu comment t'es calme... C'est sûr qu'il va nous péter une durite avec toi dans les parages.

- Je pense, fit la grand-mère d'Ichigo, que vous devriez revenir beaucoup plus tard tous les deux pour lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par accepter, je ne sais pas quoi, mais qu'il acceptera à condition que vous lui laissiez le temps de s'imprégner de tout ce que vous avez pu lui dire. Je voudrai aussi vous dire... Je vous accepte vous dans ma maison, mais je refuse que d'autres shinigamis entrent ici car cette fois ce sera avec mon plateau en or massif que je vous recevrai !

- Vous avez ça ici ? fit Renji et il regarda autour de lui la modeste demeure de la vieille.

Ikkaku secoua la tête doucement...

- Putain ! Ils ont accepté un capitaine aussi crédule que toi ! Comment t'as passé les sélections ! Tu les as payés avec quoi ? Ou bien y'avait une méga-fête la veille et qu'ils étaient trop bourrés pour remarquer quoi que ce soit ! Allez... avoue maintenant, je te promets que je dirai rien ! fit Ikkaku, ironique.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Ikkaku ! dit Renji en maugréant.

Les deux capitaines sortirent en s'engueulant à mi-voix ! La grand-mère les suivait avec son plateau, prête à leur faire la fête. Hanataro s'inclina vers la vieille dame et la remercia pour son hospitalité. Cette dernière lui dit aimablement :

- Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, vous ! Vous serez toujours le bienvenu.

- Merci, Madame ! fit le 3ème siège, heureux.

Les deux capitaines lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers ! Hanataro se tassa un peu sur lui-même.

°0°0°0°

Byakuya était retourné dans la chambre d'Ichigo et avait pris une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il le scruta, pensif. Comment pourrait-il l'aider ? Il entendit des bruissements à côté de lui et il ressentit les reiatsus de Grimmjow et de Shinji.

- On retourne à l'Académie demain... Comment fait-on ? demanda Grimmjow.

- J'étais en train d'y réfléchir, répondit calmement le brun.

- Je m'occuperai de lui, fit la voix douce de la grand-mère. Je veillerai à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Et je vais lui interdire ces escapades matinales... déjà, ça devrait calmer toute l'agitation. Faites vos études calmement. Vous vous occuperez de lui lorsque vous reviendrez aux prochaines vacances.

- Mais c'est dans trois mois ! s'exclama Shinji.

- Ne vous en faites pas... Tout se passera bien, dit en souriant la vieille dame, confiante.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers l'orangé qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il se pencha et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes dans l'espoir que cela le calme. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon parut apaisé.

- Byakuya, je viendrai prendre le relais tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu te reposes aussi.

- Non, je vais m'occuper de lui, fit la grand-mère. Vous allez sortir et préparer vos affaires pour demain. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour lui. On dirait trois mères poules couvant un seul poussin. Allez, ouste... Vous reviendrez aux prochaines vacances.

La grand-mère les congédia.

°0°0°0°

Le groupe d'adolescent prit la décision d'étudier d'arrache pied pour maitriser le plus d'art possible. Il fallait protéger Ichigo maintenant. Ce n'était plus une question de prestige personnel. Même s'il s'agissait de la réincarnation d'Ichigo Kurosaki, leur ami était un gamin de 12 ans qui n'avait rien demandé ! Il était hors de question qu'on les mette de côté ou qu'ils soient plus faibles que lui... Ils allaient se donner à fond dans leurs études, c'était décidé ! Celui qui aurait les meilleurs résultats serait celui qui serait le plus proche de l'orangé.

On peut dire que la motivation était à son maximum... Tous étaient bien décidés à être "celui" qui serait le plus proche du jeune garçon.

* * *

Bisous et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre... j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

bisous et à bientôt !

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tite ^^

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin en étant fatigué. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se lever. Il prit sa couverture et l'enroula autour de lui. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui avait été dit sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner auprès de la 11ème division. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? La veille, il avait été troublé lors de son combat avec celui qui devait être Kenpachi. Des souvenirs de batailles enfouis en lui étaient remontés à la surface. Cela avait été douloureux, tellement qu'il en avait chancelé. Il se souvint de la douceur des bras de Byakuya autour de lui... et du réconfort que cela lui avait apporté.

Il ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était passé, si ce n'est que des souvenirs s'étaient imposés dans sa tête. D'autres souvenirs avaient suivi comme ceux avec Shinji... son entraînement avec lui, sa vie à Londres avec lui... son histoire d'amour avec lui... et comment il était mort pour lui sauver la vie. Ensuite, des souvenirs de Grimmjow s'étaient manifestés. Ses combats contre lui, son ralliement à lui, sa déclaration d'amour avant de mourir et le Konso qu'il lui avait fait, le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé et ensuite...

Ensuite, il y avait Byakuya. Ses combats contre lui, mais aussi son soutient lors des batailles, son attirance pour lui et le fait qu'il ait toujours voulu le fuir... et finalement, son taïcho... son amour... et lorsque Byakuya lui avait demandé qu'elle était la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au Hueco Mundo, il s'était souvenu de ce dernier moment avec lui. Sa peur de mourir et le fait que le noble le tenait dans ses bras... le réconfortant. Il avait vu ses derniers instants, comment le brun avait surmonté sa peine pour lui porter tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Kami-sama, comme il avait eu mal en son cœur à ce moment là ! Le regret de n'avoir pu répondre à ses appels bien avant... pour une question d'orgueil !

Mais ça... c'était les souvenirs d'Ichigo Kurosaki ! Pourquoi avaient-ils tous récupérés les prénoms qu'ils avaient de leur précédente existence ? Ichigo voulait retourner 6 mois en arrière. Il voulait tout oublier ! Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir voulu entrer à l'Académie... Mais il voulait tellement suivre ses amis. Il ne voulait pas être seul... et maintenant, il l'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sa grand-mère vint le réconforter très souvent. Il refusait de manger et se réfugiait sous sa couverture. Il fermait les yeux pour oublier... En fin de journée, désespérée, sa grand-mère essaya de lui parler.

- Ichigo... mon petit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais je suis troublée que deux capitaines soient venus dans notre humble maison. Je ne te jette pas la pierre. Je suis juste surprise. Je ne vais pas essayer de savoir ce qui te tracasse et qui te fait peur ! Par contre, il faut que tu y fasses face. Même si tu te caches, même si tu ne manges pas... tout reviendra. Si tu meurs parce ce que tu refuses de t'alimenter... à qui feras-tu de la peine ? Ichigo... Si tu as des problèmes fait y face et ce de manière droite et fière. Dis-toi que si tu es faible... C'est là que tu te feras exploiter et que tu sombreras encore plus dans la souffrance. C'est toi qui dois faire tes choix et non laisser les autres les faire pour toi ! Impose-toi ! Si on tente de te faire souffrir ou de te dicter ta conduite alors là, c'est toi qui auras toutes les cartes pour pouvoir imposer tes choix.

Ichigo sortit à quatre pattes de sa couverture. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il murmura :

- Dans mon autre vie, j'étais fort ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu faire certains choix ?

- Oh... tu te souviens de ton autre vie ?

- Oui... et Ichigo pleura à chaudes larmes.

- Elle n'a pas eu l'air facile cette vie là !

Ichigo secoua lentement sa tête.

- Si tu n'as pas pu faire ces choix à ce moment là, c'est parce ce que tu n'étais pas préparé à les faire. Considère le fait que tu te souviennes comme une arme. Les deux capitaines… tu les connaissais avant ?

- Oui... c'étaient mes amis !

- Et apparemment, ils te sont toujours attachés.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'assentiment.

- Tu as des amis, Ichigo. Ces deux capitaines, mais aussi Shinji, Grimmjow et surtout Byakuya qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Vos relations sont assez particulières pour avoir perduré au-delà de la mort ! Non ?

- Si...

- Alors réfléchis à ce que tu veux devenir. Ce que tu ne veux plus reproduire... Écoute ton cœur Ichigo, mais ne laisse jamais ton orgueil t'empêcher d'aimer la personne qui est la plus chère à tes yeux.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère.

- Byakuya et toi avez une relation très particulière, tu sais... Surtout, n'hésite pas à lui parler. Même si Grimmjow et Shinji sont également des amis très proches sur qui tu peux compter, Byakuya est sans conteste celui qui t'es le plus attaché et auquel tu es le plus attaché. Ne laisse personne s'immiscer dans votre relation... Il sera l'équilibre dont tu auras besoin dans ta vie. Il était très inquiet lorsqu'il est parti à l'Académie. Veux-tu lui écrire un message pour le rassurer ?

L'orangé scruta sa grand-mère quelques secondes et hocha finalement la tête.

- Viens manger avec moi et après, tu lui écriras une lettre. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir. Pense aussi à Shinji et Grimmjow, sinon Byakuya ne pourra jamais lire la sienne, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Ichigo éclata de rire et se releva de ses couvertures. Il se sentait plus léger et oui... il allait devenir fort à nouveau.

°0°0°0°

Byakuya, Shinji et Grimmjow étaient à leur cours de Kendo. Tous les trois s'appliquaient consciencieusement pendant le cour. Ils étaient déjà sérieux avant, mais là n'était pas la question...Vu l'état dans lequel ils avaient laissé leur ami au Rukongaï et surtout vu tout ce qui s'était passé, cela ne leur laissait présager rien de bon. Depuis une semaine, leurs professeurs se demandaient ce qui leurs étaient arrivés pour qu'ils soient aussi sérieux et qu'ils enregistrent des progrès aussi phénoménaux. Des trois adolescents, Byakuya était celui qui progressait le plus rapidement.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le trio alla au réfectoire. Bientôt, un groupe de sempaï de trois ans leurs aînés virent les déranger.

- Alors le trio... soit disant que vous avez fait des étincelles cette semaine en cours ?

- On se demande pourquoi une telle envie de progresser ? Une demoiselle en détresse ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire et l'un d'entre eux répondit :

- Ça m'étonnerait ! Ils ont trop l'air de bien s'entendre tous les trois. Ça donne quoi au lit trois gars ?

- Une brochette ?

- Vos gueules ! grinça Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucun résultat au bout de 4 ans à l'Académie qu'il faut venir nous voir en pleurant parce que votre bilan est quasi nul ! De toute façon, il est le reflet de votre personnalité !

- Wouah ! Grimmjow... Tu m'épates sur ce coup là, fit Shinji. Tu m'as plus habitué à leur foutre sur la gueule qu'à nous faire une longue tirade. Attends, je vais vérifier ta température.

Shinji posa une main sur le front de Grimmjow qui la repoussa violemment. Il laissa échapper un :

- Tss ! d'exaspération.

- Personnellement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Grimmjow.

Byakuya leva froidement les yeux vers leurs ainés et ajouta :

- Si vous êtes venus nous voir, c'est parce ce que vous aviez des propositions à nous faire ? Vous voulez savoir si nous serions d'accord pour nous envoyer en l'air avec vous ? Sachez qu'il me serait impossible de vouloir vous grimper ou que vous me grimpiez dessus. Après tout, nous n'évoluons pas dans le même monde.

Le brun se leva et prit son plateau pour aller le débarrasser. Un des sempaï attrapa la queue de cheval de Byakuya.

- Toi, tu te donnes des airs de faux noble et tu parles comme dans un livre, mais je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté à la con et bientôt tu va crier de douleur, pauvre con !

Sans se démonter, Byakuya toucha un point vital de son agresseur (un vieux souvenir qui était remonté au passage) et l'autre se plia en deux de douleur.

- Putain ! Sale con... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Voilà... fit Hirako. Tu nous l'as énervé... bien fait pour toi. À ta place, je dégagerai car je vais te marcher sur la gueule. Je dois retourner en cours, « sempaï ». Je ne voudrai pas arriver en retard par ta faute !

L'un d'entre eux voulut choper Byakuya et Shinji, mais les deux garçons eurent tôt fait de les immobiliser. La lueur dans leur regard était vraiment menaçante. Les deux sempaï sentirent les reiatsus des deux garçons les étouffer.

Grimmjow, qui n'en perdait pas une miette, se mit derrière celui qui se relevait péniblement et lui balança son poing à la figure. Il lui écrasa aussi les doigts au passage..

- Merde, je me suis sali les chaussures ! 'tain, on trouve toutes sortes de merdes sur le sol de nos jours. Bon les gars, on doit y aller maintenant. Vous ferez joujou plus tard !

Byakuya et Shinji lâchèrent leurs deux victimes et suivirent Grimmjow qui s'était déjà éloigné. Ils allaient retourner en cour quand ils furent arrêtés par le concierge de l'école.

- Oï Endo, Kasakura et Honjo vous avez du courrier... ça m'évitera de les mettre dans vos casiers !

- Du courrier ? firent les trois étudiants, surpris.

- Bah oui ! Tenez, regardez vous-même...

Les trois adolescents prirent chacun une enveloppe et chacun put voir qu'effectivement elles leur étaient bien adressées.

- Qui a pu nous écrire ?

- Ichigo... murmura Byakuya.

- Quoi ? Ichigo nous aurait écrit ? fit Hirako.

- Y'a l'air ! dit Grimmjow en faisant un V de la victoire avec deux doigts.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une voix gronder derrière eux !

- Oï vous trois ! Si vous ne partez pas en cours tout de suite, je vous prends votre courrier !

- Tout de suite, Sempaï, hurlèrent les trois amis.

Ils détalèrent à leurs cours de kido. Ils mirent leurs enveloppes dans leurs uniformes et se concentrèrent plus sur les exercices qui leurs étaient demandés.

°0°0°0°

Le soir, après avoir mangé, pris leur douche et réintégrer leurs chambres, chacun tira son enveloppe une fois dans son lit.

Alors que ses deux amis étaient dans la chambre à côté, Byakuya décacheta violemment l'enveloppe et observa le courrier. Son regard anthracite était curieux et en même temps excité. Il l'ouvrit finalement et lut le message très court d'Ichigo.

_« Salut Byakuya,_

_Je sais que je vous ai fait peur lorsque vous êtes repartis à l'Académie. J'étais perdu. Byakuya… toi aussi tu as des souvenirs d'avant ? J'en ai eu plein ce jour là... pas de tout ! Une chance..._

_J'ai peur ! Et si ça recommençait comme avant ? Byakuya, tu seras encore là quand j'aurai besoin de toi ? Je ferai de mon mieux. J'ai promis à Grand-mère de devenir fort ! Grand-mère m'a dit que je devais le devenir pour imposer mes choix. Byakuya... c'est mal, si j'ai besoin de toi ?_

_Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je me sens mieux. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à « avant ». Je veux devenir, un autre Ichigo. Enfin, je sais pas comment le dire. J'espère que tu me comprendras. _

_Tu me manques Byakuya et j'aurai aimé discuter avec toi. On le fera dans trois mois. En attendant, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi et fais de ton mieux de ton côté alors que je ferai la même chose du mien. _

_À bientôt - Ichigo »_

Byakuya ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était surpris qu'Ichigo prennent la peine de leur écrire à tous les trois. Il devait être inquiet pour eux... Il lui répondrait le lendemain. Il replia soigneusement l'enveloppe. Il se leva de son lit et mit sa missive dans son livre de chevet.

Il se rallongea sur son lit et réfléchit à la situation. Il était lui-même très perturbé par ses souvenirs de sa vie « d'avant » comme disait Ichigo. Il comprenait que le plus jeune soit un peu plus déstabilisé que lui. Il ne savait plus si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le plus jeune étaient ceux qu'il avait en tant que Byakuya Kasakura ou bien s'ils étaient dû à Byakuya Kuchiki ? Être le même sans l'être vraiment... Un passé si lourd à porter. Quoiqu'il en soit, il protégerait l'orangé.

°0°0°0°

Hirako avait lu la lettre d'Ichigo. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur. À croire qu'il devait toujours tout surmonter tout seul. Grimmjow, qui était dans le lit au-dessus de lui, se pencha et son buste pendit vers le lit d'Hirako

- Il dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui...

- Pfff... comme si on pouvait ne pas s'inquiéter... l'andouille !

- Ouais ! Byakuya va se faire deux fois plus de mourron pour Ichigo maintenant.

- Comme nous !

- Ouais... demain, on va s'entraîner au lieu d'aller à leur stupide fête ?

- Moi, c'est ce que je ferai... Toi, tu vois de ton côté !

- Bah... les fêtes, j'aime bien ça... Surtout pour foutre le bordel à vrai dire, mais mon cœur n'y sera pas. Autant que je vienne avec toi !

- Pas la peine de demander à Bya !

- Ok ! On lui dira demain matin comme ça on pourra faire des tours dans les combats !

- Allez dors, sinon demain tu vas baver sur mon épaule !

- Ta gueule le blondinet ! Et bonne nuit...

- Ouais ! Bonne nuit !

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent sur un terrain d'entraînement. Ils commencèrent par des sorts de kidô. Byakuya était le plus doué des trois, quoique Shinji ne fût pas mal non plus. Grimmjow avait beaucoup plus de mal.

Au bout d'une heure de lancés de sorts, ils en eurent assez et changèrent pour des combats à un contre deux. Cette fois-ci c'était Grimmjow qui s'en sortit le mieux. Quoique Shinji, était pas mal non plus.

Ils finirent par une méditation avec leur zanpakuto et leur entrée dans leur monde intérieur. Ils étaient à égalité...

À la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient revu tout ce qu'ils avaient appris durant la semaine. Ils montèrent se changer et firent leurs devoirs, bien décidés à devenir les meilleurs.

Byakuya en profita pour répondre à Ichigo.

_« Bonjour Ichigo,_

_Je comprends le trouble que tu ressens. Je vis la même chose et tout cela ne semble pas facile. Mais, je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution. J'aurai aussi beaucoup aimé discuter de tout cela avec toi. Il nous faudra donc être patient._

_N'aie pas peur Ichigo. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et non, ce n'est pas mal d'avoir besoin de moi... J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. En quelque sorte, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour progresser._

_Je te comprends parfaitement lorsque tu écris que tu veux devenir un autre Ichigo. J'ai les souvenirs de Byakuya Kuchiki et je veux être autre chose que ce que j'ai été. Je ne sais pas si je serai meilleur ou pire. Ce qui est sûr pour moi, c'est que je veux toujours être près de toi et te protéger !_

_Je fais aussi de mon mieux pour devenir plus fort. Ne le deviens pas trop de ton côté, sinon je ne servirai plus à rien !_

_À bientôt Ichigo, prends soin de toi et de ta grand-mère._

_Je suis impatient d'être à dans trois mois._

_Byakuya Kasakura. »_

_

* * *

à bientôt !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Un nouveau chapitre sous cette grosse chaleur ! à bientôt et bonne lecture...

Bêta Reader : Ernia

Disclamer : Bleach... c'est pas à Tite Kubo ?

* * *

Ichigo se dirigeait vers la 11ème division. Il avait fait la promesse à sa grand-mère de devenir fort. Il lui avait également promis de se servir de ses souvenirs pour devenir meilleur, et surtout d'éviter de tomber dans les mêmes pièges que dans sa vie précédente. Et surtout, de ne faire confiance qu'à ses amis du Rukongaï.

Ichigo arriva devant le mur d'enceinte et le grimpa rapidement avant de traverser la 11ème division. Plusieurs shinigamis le reconnurent et vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait été malade. Il rassura tout le monde. Le roux se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Ikkaku. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il ressentit l'énergie spirituelle d'un autre shinigami... Renji ! Le parfum de son énergie spirituelle était toujours le même. Ichigo se sourit d'utiliser ses souvenirs de cette manière.

Il frappa quelques coups discrètement. Ichigo entendit un « entrez » impatient d'Ikkaku. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il salua poliment Ikkaku et se tourna vers Renji qui le regardait, la bouche ouverte !

- Renji... tu vas finir par gober les mouches à rester la bouche grande ouverte comme ça, fit Ichigo, ironique.

- 'tain... c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui et non ! fit le jeune garçon.

Puis, se tournant vers Ikkaku, il lui dit :

- Je suis venu reprendre mon entraînement là où je l'avais laissé. Je veux devenir fort !

Ikkaku lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est que tu ne te morfonds pas longtemps. Ok... Quand tu veux !

- Aujourd'hui. Cela te dérange si je prends Zangetsu ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Quoi ?! Tu as déjà récupéré ton zanpakuto...

Renji était sidéré.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il fait du camping ?

- Non... mais...

- Je vais dans le dojo. Après, j'aimerai m'entraîner avec toi mais avec les épées en bois, car pour l'instant Zangetsu est trop grand pour moi et je voudrai pas te blesser inutilement. Ichigo arborait un léger sourire.

Ikkaku haussa un sourcil devant l'ironie du jeune garçon.

- Toi, tu as récupéré une partie de ton ancienne mémoire.

- Une petite partie... souffla Ichigo.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Finalement, il regarda Ikkaku et lui dit :

- Je ne veux plus être celui que j'étais avant. Je veux être le « **moi** » de maintenant. Même si j'ai certain souvenir d'avant, je ne suis plus Ichigo Kurosaki, mais Ichigo Suo !

- Très intéressant ! De toute façon, c'est la meilleure chose que tu aies à faire. Sinon, tu deviendrais fou. Surtout à l'âge que tu as... Déjà, j'admire ta « maturité ». Tu peux pas en filer à Renji par hasard ?

- Boucle-là Madarame. Arrête de me faire passer pour un con ! T'es pas plus intelligent que moi, je te signale.

Ikkaku demanda à Renji de sortir avec Ichigo et de l'attendre au dojo. Ichigo qui savait pourquoi quitta la pièce. Quant au capitaine rouge, il était surpris mais il suivit le gamin devant lui. La démarche du jeune garçon était assurée. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'aire de combat. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par Ikkaku qui tenait l'impressionnant Zangetsu.

Renji se demanda comment le gamin allait soulever l'arme. Ikkaku lui tendit le sabre de telle sorte qu'il puisse prendre la poignée. Ichigo prit son arme avec précaution et saisit le manche. Il souleva le sabre sans difficulté et commença à utiliser son arme... Elle lui semblait « lourde », mais Ichigo ferma les yeux tout en faisant tournoyer son Zanpakuto.

_« Donne-moi ta force, Zangetsu. Apprends-moi à devenir plus fort ! Que toi et moi nous ne formions plus qu'un ! Je n'ai plus peur et j'irai de l'avant maintenant et quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que je suis jeune... je ferai certainement beaucoup de bêtises, mais je compte sur toi, mon ami, pour progresser et devenir le plus fort de tous les shinigamis... »_

Ikkaku et Renji observaient le jeune garçon qui avait au départ un peu de mal à manier son sabre quand ils le virent fermer les yeux. Bientôt, Ichigo manipulait son arme avec grâce et aisance. Ils virent le corps du jeune garçon entrer en résonance avec son sabre. Une fine pellicule bleue vint recouvrir son corps, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les deux shinigamis virent que ses yeux étaient devenus phosphorescents.

Au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, ils virent apparaître un vieillard mal rasé qui portait des lunettes et un long manteau tout déchiré flottant au vent. Ichigo s'arrêta et s'écria :

- Zangetsu !

Renji et Madarame avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête. Le petit venait de matérialiser la vraie forme de son zanpakuto. Personne n'avait réussi à faire cela aussi jeune. Ichigo se précipita dans les bras du vieillard qui posa une main sur ses cheveux orange et finit par lui dire :

- J'ai entendu, Ichigo. Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir... je te donnerai ma force et mes pouvoirs. Mais toi aussi tu dois acquérir tes propres forces et pouvoirs. Je te guiderai pour que, comme tu le souhaites, tu deviennes le plus fort ! N'aie aucune peur, ensemble nous vaincrons. Je serai l'instrument de tes victoires et de tes combats !

- Je suis tellement content ! Zangetsu... et Shiro ?

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent... Shiro ?

- Il reviendra si tu le souhaites... Mais n'oublie pas que ce pouvoir est à double tranchant. Tu en as beaucoup souffert dans ta précédente incarnation.

- Je le veux ! Mais pas tout de suite... sinon, il va pas arrêter de piailler et je comprendrai plus rien à ce que tu me diras. Cela ne te dérange pas de partager l'espace avec lui ?

- En fait, je le laisse parler tout seul. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Mais n'oublie pas Ichigo, que je déteste la pluie...

- Oui... je m'en rappelle. J'en ai fait beaucoup tomber avant. Je te promets d'en faire couler beaucoup moins. Et puis, j'ai Byakuya maintenant...

Renji ouvrit encore plus l'oreille... Ainsi, le gamin qui l'avait rabroué était...

Finalement, Zangetsu réintégra le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Ce dernier reposa son Zanpakuto à terre.

- Ikkaku, on peut commencer à faire des faux combats ?

- Des faux combats ? fit Renji... c'est quoi ?

- En fait, c'est un truc entre lui et moi... fit Ikkaku avec un sourire. Il se pencha et récupéra deux épées en bois et en tendit une à Ichigo.

Ichigo fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts pour en sentir le poids, la texture et la taille. Il se déplaça tranquillement avec pour soudainement se mettre en garde devant Ikkaku. Ce dernier porta immédiatement un coup. Ichigo esquiva et lui en porta un en contre-attaque. Ikkaku le para et abattit son sabre sur la tête de l'orangé. Ce dernier plaça son sabre pour se protéger du coup et lorsqu'Ikkaku voulut relever son sabre, Ichigo lui porta un coup violent à la taille. Le geste avait été rapide et précis. Ikkaku le sentit passer... Mais il avait repris ses attaques qui se firent légèrement plus rapide. Le gamin réagissait à chacune d'entre elles.

Renji était appuyé contre le mur, stupéfait ! Si c'était faire « semblant », il n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que cela donnerait en réel. Ikkaku avait largement le dessus, mais le gamin n'avait absolument rien à envier à certains shinigamis. Au bout d'un certain temps, Renji demanda à participer. Ikkaku lui tendit son sabre. Ichigo but le thé qu'on leur avait versé à lui et Ikkaku.

Une fois qu'il eut repris un peu de force, il fit face au capitaine de la 3ème division. Ce dernier l'attaqua et Ichigo se souvint de ses ouvertures. Par contre, le style de combat d'Ichigo avait changé et il para facilement le coup porté par Renji et profita d'une ouverture pour exécuter une jolie pirouette et lui balancer son arme dans l'estomac avec la même force qu'avec Ikkaku. Ce dernier lui disait que ses coups ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Renji en perdit le souffle.

Ichigo fut surpris par la réaction du shinigami rouge. Ikkaku éclata de rire et lui dit...

- Il t'a sous-estimé et il croit que tu te bats comme « avant » ! Trop drôle. Tu verrais ta gueule Renji...

- Au moins, maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre... grogna-t'il.

Renji prit le petit au sérieux... Ikkaku lui rappela qu'Ichigo était un enfant et qu'il devait faire attention à la force de ses coups. Le capitaine de la troisième division en prit note et se mit à se battre.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo faisait des progrès considérable sous la houlette de Renji et Ikkaku qui avaient parfaitement compris les désirs du gamin. Toute la 11ème division fit en sorte d'aider le jeune garçon. Tous les jours, il venait et s'astreignait au kido, aux entraînements de kendo, pratiquait la méditation, et visitait son monde intérieur où Zangetsu lui donnait des conseils.

Finalement, le jeune garçon devint si fort qu'il finit par être considéré comme le fukutaïcho de la division. Tous gardaient le silence face à la situation de la 11ème division. Maintenant, Ichigo s'entrainait au shunpo. Il n'était pas allé à la 11ème division pendant une semaine. Il voulait progresser par lui-même. Il était allé à la rivière où il allait souvent avec ses amis.

Ichigo fit plusieurs exercices de souplesse, puis il s'entraîna au shunpo. Le jeune garçon finit par une méditation. Il avait trouvé un équilibre, certes fragile, entre ses souvenirs et le présent. Il avait décidé de ne pas renier « son passé » mais dans un autre sens, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Dans sa tête, c'était clair... Il était et resterait Ichigo Suo !

Quand il eut finit sa méditation, il partit au marché du Rukongaï. Le roux s'amusa avec les autres gamins qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. En fait, rien ne le distinguait des autres. Il prit à nouveau plaisir aux joies simples du contact avec des gens somme toutes normaux. C'étaient réconfortant. Comme cela, il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait pas changée. Ichigo ne se faisait pas d'illusion... Mais au moins... il se construisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

°0°0°0°

Lorsque le jour du retour de ses amis arriva, il partit à leur rencontre. Il utilisa le shunpo et les trouva en cours de route en train de se chamailler. Il bondit devant eux brutalement et tous les trois tombèrent sur leurs séants. Ichigo eut un sourire carnassier et se moqua gentiment d'eux...

- Hum... je vois que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès à l'Académie !

- Ichigo... Comment tu as fait ça ?

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière et leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Je suis devenu fort !

- Oh… Tu as surtout la grosse tête à ce que je vois, fit Hirako. Je vais te la dégonfler tout de suite... Attends un peu, morveux !

Ichigo s'échappa en courant avec Hirako sur les talons. Byakuya et Grimmjow se regardèrent puis se sourirent et se précipitèrent à la poursuite de leurs deux amis qui les avaient laissés en plan.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo entraîna ses trois amis à sa suite à l'intérieur de la 11ème division. Ichigo déboula dans le dojo où Ikkaku était en train de battre un de ses hommes en râlant.

- Bande de mauviettes ! Pas un pour me tenir tête.

- Ikkaku, arrête de les terroriser, sinon y'aura plus personnes dans ta division, fit Ichigo en riant.

Surpris, Ikkaku se retourna. En voyant Ichigo, il se précipita vers lui et stoppa net pour lui tendre un sabre...

- Franchement, c'était trop long. T'aurai pas pu venir avant ? Je me suis ennuyé !

- J'ai amené Grim', Bya et Hï ! Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non... Plus on est de fou, plus on rit... c'est ce qu'on dit en tout cas. Bon assez parlé. T'as dû rouiller ! Allez, bouge ton cul et montre-moi ce que tu as fait durant cette semaine.

- Tu viendras pas te plaindre ?

Ichigo avait fait rouler le sabre entre ses doigts et se déplaçait avec aisance sur le tatami. Les autres membres de la division étaient soulagés. Kami-sama avait eu pitié d'eux ! Il leur avait envoyé Ichigo !

Byakuya, Grimmjow et Hirako furent invités à s'asseoir aux premières loges, mais on leur demande de ne surtout pas déranger le combat. Déranger ? Ils observèrent la scène. Ils se demandaient comment Ichigo allait s'en sortir, car Ikkaku avait un sourire à faire peur !

Ichigo, lui, ne se démonta pas spécialement. Il tourna lentement autour d'Ikkaku. Maintenant c'était lui qui prenait les initiatives des attaques. Finalement, il porta un coup rapide au capitaine de la 11ème division. Ce dernier ne l'évita qu'en utilisant le shunpo et répliqua immédiatement. Ichigo esquiva avec beaucoup d'adresse. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'observèrent quelques minutes et bondirent finalement l'un sur l'autre pour se porter des coups puissant. Ichigo utilisait son reiatsu pour que ses coups portent plus à conséquence.

Les trois adolescents avaient les yeux élargis par la surprise. Ils avaient fait des progrès mais rien comparé avec ce que l'orangé était en train de faire. C'était impossible ! Il était tout simplement effrayant. Byakuya observait Ichigo qui, d'un côté, lui faisait beaucoup penser à sa version précédente, mais en même temps, il n'avait plus les mêmes hésitations qu'à ce moment là. Il prenait du plaisir à se battre contrairement à avant.

Soudain, le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Il posa un genou à terre et murmura...

- Assez !

- Déjà ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je dors mal et je me sens plus souvent fatigué.

- Oh ?

Ikkaku s'était assis en tailleur face à l'adolescent.

- Peux-tu me dire exactement ce qui se passe ?

- Je rêve souvent... Mais je ne me souviens jamais de quoi ! Pourtant, ces rêves me semblent si réels.

- Comment va ta grand-mère en ce moment Ichigo ?

- Fatiguée aussi, je crois...

- C'est pas bon !

Le capitaine de la 11ème division observa Ichigo et lui dit...

- Est-ce que tu veux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Tes amis sont aussi invités s'ils le veulent...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Byakuya en se relevant immédiatement.

Il traversa la zone de combat et se pencha sur le plus jeune.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr et c'est pourquoi je demande à Ichigo de rester ce soir... Vous dormirez dans la même chambre tous les quatre. Si quelque chose arrive, venez me prévenir tout de suite. Oï ! Qu'on fasse préparer la chambre du fukutaïcho et qu'on y mette 4 futons.

Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que tu es arrivé à un stade où même moi, je ne peux plus t'aider. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverai aussi vite ! Tu es effrayant Ichigo !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu... à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bêta Reader : Ernia (merci du fond du cœur ^^)

* * *

Un homme de la 11ème division fut dépêché auprès de la grand-mère d'Ichigo pour la prévenir et lui demander de prévenir les autres familles de l'absence des 3 autres adolescents.

Ikkaku, pour être sûr qu'Ichigo se repose, car soudain des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux, demanda qu'on l'installe confortablement dans son bureau. Le terrible capitaine chauve se pencha et repoussa un peu Byakuya qui avait pris Ichigo dans ses bras pour pouvoir le porter. Ichigo laissa sa tête aller contre Ikkaku et soupira.

- Vous pouvez me suivre vous trois !

- Haï Taïcho ! firent-ils en chœur.

Ikkaku entra dans son bureau où ses hommes avaient déjà préparé des couvertures sur le canapé de leur chef. Le capitaine fit preuve de beaucoup de douceur et posa les couvertures sur l'enfant. Recroquevillé comme il l'était, il paraissait terriblement vulnérable et on ne lui donnait même pas 8 ans. Il claquait des dents.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? finit par demander Grimmjow.

- Oui, pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous ne pourriez pas l'aider à ce stade là ? s'enquérit Shinji.

Le capitaine de la 11ème division se recula pour scruter Ichigo. Byakuya passa devant lui et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Ichigo et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il leva ses yeux anthracite vers le chauve et lâcha...

- Je pense que son reiatsu commence à prendre des proportions inquiétantes et qu'il n'est plus capable de le maîtriser comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Pour l'instant, il ne se manifestait pas à pleine puissance parce qu'il devait être encore immature, mais avec tous les exercices que vous lui avez fait faire pour le combat et certainement d'autres dont nous ne connaissons pas la teneur Shinji, Grimmjow et moi, ont précipité la venue de sa « réelle » force. Comment va-t-elle apparaître ? De quelle ampleur sera-t-elle? En fait, vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que cela saute de cette manière là, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Putain, t'es aussi effrayant qu'Ichigo... mais niveau neurones !

- Oh... ne lui jetez pas des fleurs ! fit Shinji... Déjà qu'il a la grosse tête, il ne va plus se sentir et va se prendre pour le chef après !

- Je le suis déjà ! rétorqua calmement Byakuya.

- Répète pour voir ! Et depuis quand ?

- Réveille-toi Shinji... Bya nous a toujours menés par le bout du nez ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? 'tain, il a été long ton réveil.

- Boucle-là Grimmjow ! Personne ne me commande !

- Mais oui, mais oui... berce-toi d'illusions ! Quand Ichigo te demande des trucs tu te précipites comme une fille !

- Une fille ? Tu sais ce que la fille te dit ?

- Arrêtez-vous deux ! fit Byakuya. Ça ne va pas résoudre notre problème...

- Non ! fit Ikkaku. Écoutez les jeunes... je voudrai vous dire que quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez faire semblant de ne pas vous souvenir de vos identités. De nouveaux troubles ont éclaté au Hueco Mundo et si jamais on sait que vous vous êtes réincarnés et que vos pouvoirs vous reviennent, il est certain que vous allez être bons pour reprendre du service plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, dans leurs esprits tordus... ils ne se rendront pas compte que vous n'êtes plus réellement ce que vous étiez et feront abstraction de votre âge.

- Mais, je me souviens de rien ! fit Grimmjow.

- Pour toi, ça va être plus difficile Grimmjow. Tu n'es pas dans ton environnement habituel. Avant, tu étais un arrancar ou plutôt le sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Comme tu n'as aucun élément de comparaison, ta mémoire ne te revient pas...

Grimmjow se recula, surpris par l'information. Il porta la main à son cœur. Lui, un ancien arrancar, non un espada ? Le sixième... Il redressa la tête et murmura :

- Pourquoi suis-je à la Soul Society ?

- D'après le peu que je sais, c'est Ichigo qui t'as purifié. Vous étiez de sacrés bons amis en fait ! Même si tu étais un espada... t'as jamais pu te décoller de lui, comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

- Et le blondinet ? voulut savoir Grimmjow.

Ikkaku tourna la tête vers Shinji qui avait plissé les yeux.

- Hirako Shinji, ancien capitaine de la 5ème division. Il est devenu Vizard suite aux manipulations d'Aïzen, son vice-capitaine...

- Pas possible ! fit Grimmjow, moqueur... Ils recrutent n'importe qui chez les capitaines à la Soul Society !

- C'est ce que je répète tout le temps à Renji, mais il ne veut pas me croire... grommela Ikkaku.

Shinji se tourna vers Byakuya...

- Et toi ?

- J'étais Byakuya Kuchiki, chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki et capitaine de la 6ème division !

- Alors Ichigo Suo était bien Ichigo Kurosaki ? fit Shinji, surpris.

- C'est ce que je répète depuis le début... marmonna Ikkaku.

- Mais c'est difficile à croire. T'as des souvenirs de tout ça Byakuya?

Après un court silence, Byakuya, qui regardait le sol depuis un petit moment, leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hirako et finit par lui répondre :

- Je me souviens de tout !

- Pas possible... fit Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? l'engueula Shinji.

- Je voulais que vous vous souveniez de vous même... et puis…

Le brun tourna la tête vers Ichigo et recommença à ébouriffer les cheveux de l'orangé.

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler surtout parce ce que c'est difficile à vivre. Imaginez qu'à chaque fois que je m'adresse à Ichigo ou que je le vois... je ne sais plus si c'est mon moi de maintenant qui s'exprime ou l'ancien. Je ne sais plus quelle conduite je dois adopter dans certaines situations. Mes sentiments, mes souvenirs… tout est embrouillé. C'est compliqué de s'y retrouver et Ichigo vit la même chose. Je sais qu'il ne vous en pas parlé pour ne pas vous affoler. Mais il sait... que je sais... alors il s'est confié à moi. C'est pour cela que je sais qu'il traverse la même confusion.

- Bah alors là, tu m'en bouches un coin Bya ! murmura Grimmjow.

- On va dire que c'est pas difficile non plus... rétorqua le blond.

- Ta gueule !

- Suffit !

La voix d'Ikkaku résonna. :

- Maintenant, vous savez que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne devez en aucun cas montrer que vous vous souvenez. Le problème ça va être vos bankaïs car ils étaient très particuliers... surtout le tien Byakuya. Y'a personne depuis qui a eu des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers comme arme.

Shinji et Grimmjow éclatèrent de rire et se moquèrent de Byakuya qui restait impassible jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ichigo murmure...

- Ne vous moquez pas de Byakuya... c'était le plus fort de tous les capitaines de division et celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à vaincre. À votre place, je me méfierai de l'apparence de son bankai... il peut être effrayant... surtout Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi...

Byakuya leva un sourcil...

- Tu te souviens des noms de mes attaques ? Je t'avoue que ça par contre, je ne m'en souvenais plus !

- Disons que le souvenir cuisant de toutes tes attaques est gravé dans ma mémoire, comme elles étaient gravées dans mon corps dans mon incarnation précédente. J'aurai du mal à ne pas m'en souvenir !

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

- Je vous ai mis une raclée à tous les trois... Non, sauf à Hirako... C'est lui qui me mettait des raclées...

- Oh ? J'étais plus fort que toi alors ?

- Qui aurait cru que cette crevette serait plus forte qu'Ichigo ?

- C'était tout simplement parce que Shinji m'entraînait pour maîtriser mon hollow. C'était mon sempaï pour devenir un vizard et garder le contrôle sur moi-même.

- T'étais aussi un vizard ?

- Il ne le mentionne pas à l'Académie...

- Tss... Comme s'il allait vanter les mérites des vizards et des quincy ! Pourtant, une chance que les Ishida nous ont aidés durant la guerre. Surtout Uryuu...

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les cinq. Finalement, Ichigo se plongea dans ses souvenirs et finit par s'endormir. Ikkaku leur suggéra une petite séance d'entraînement pour les « dérouiller ». Tous acceptèrent et laissèrent le plus jeune dormir tout son soûl.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait flotter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il était dans son monde intérieur. Le roux était allongé sur l'une des tours. Ses souvenirs du monde des humains lui permettaient de pouvoir nommer son environnement. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu et sans nuage. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et roula sur le ventre pour observer Zangetsu. Ichigo se redressa et marcha vers le vieil homme. Il était surpris de se retrouver là alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à y être.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander Zangetsu ?

- Non...

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda le roux, surpris.

- ...

- Tu ne le sais pas non plus ?

- A vouloir devenir si fort... tes pouvoirs augmentent...

- Donc c'est parce ce que je le veux trop fort que je viens ici ?

- En quelque sorte. Tu n'en as pas conscience.

- Zangetsu... Puisque je suis ici... Pourquoi tu ne m'enseignerai pas une tactique, quelque chose ! fit l'orangé qui ne perdait pas le Nord !

- Il ne faut pas... enfin pas pour l'instant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis quelques jours tu ne maîtrises plus vraiment ton énergie spirituelle et commencer un combat pourrait te faire complètement perdre le contrôle. Tu n'es pas « prêt » pour cela, Ichigo !

Le roux alla s'asseoir près du vieux et lui tourna le dos pour lui montrer sa désapprobation.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable...

- J'ai fait tout ce qu'Ikkaku et toi m'avez dit de faire pour l'instant... Et je me maîtrise très bien. La preuve : personne ne m'a encore découvert.

- Pour combien de temps encore ?

- Tss ! fit sèchement le jeune.

Un silence s'installa entre Ichigo et Zangetsu. L'un boudait et l'autre parce qu'il n'était pas le genre à parler pour ne rien dire ! Tout à coup, Ichigo se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Il s'adressa à son épée et lui demanda :

- Dis... quand je suis devenu un vizard, j'ai eu Shinji pour m'aider à passer le cap avec Shiro, mais là... je n'aurai personne ?

- Il faut croire...

- Donc, Shiro ne reviendra jamais ?

- Il peut revenir si tu fais tout pour qu'il revienne mais tu n'auras personne pour t'aider cette fois-ci !

- Oh !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'il revienne ?

- Ce bâtard piaillait tellement dans ma tête que c'est un manque de ne pas entendre son ricanement ou ses réflexions tordues.

- ...

- Disons que toi, t'es vachement silencieux !

- En fait, tu te cherches un compagnon pour te tenir compagnie...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et hocha finalement la tête.

- En quelque sorte ! Mais j'aimerai pas un Shiro adolescent... je crois qu'il ferait plus de conneries.

- Il ne faut pas en douter !

- Allez vieil homme… On se fait un petit combat ou tu m'apprends un nouveau truc qui ne prête pas à conséquence. Pourquoi pas Tensa Zangetsu ?

- Tu t'en souviens... Pourquoi le refaire ?

- Le nom oui... mais la pratique c'est autre chose... Allez !!! Rien qu'une fois ! Après je te laisse tranquille.

- Non !

Ichigo se mit en colère.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de demander après tout !

- Tu peux demander mais j'ai le droit de refuser...

- Aaarhhhh !

Petit silence.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu progresseras.

- Mais je ne suis plus un bébé Zangetsu. Tu as vu tout ce que je peux faire !

- Oui, mais tu te souviens de l'âge que tu as ?

- Comme si c'était un problème. Je me souviens de ce que j'étais avant... Donc je peux maîtriser ma force.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain... Un souvenir reste un souvenir, Ichigo.

- Je te dis que je peux !

- Regarde, en ce moment tu fais l'enfant... Comment veux-tu que je te confie de si grands pouvoirs, Ichigo ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! s'écria Ichigo.

La colère grondait en lui. Pourquoi Zangetsu refusait-il de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses ? Il se sentait impuissant mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa colère se déchainer contre le vieil homme. S'il était avec Ikkaku peut-être que lui...

- Il refusera aussi ! Il sait très bien jusqu'où t'amener mais ne dépassera pas les limites !

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne m'a pas tout enseigné ?

- Les bases... Il te reste encore tout à apprendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis un guerrier...

- Ichigo, calme-toi ! Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

- Je ne suis pas pressé... En fait si... Je ne veux plus être un instrument. Je veux pouvoir me défendre !

- Ichigo, tu as déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Le jeune garçon vit des nuages s'accumuler dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il encore ? Tout à coup, il perdit patience et tapa du pied, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cet endroit désertique et bizarre.

- Pourquoi me refuse-t-on toujours ce à quoi j'aspire ?

- ...

- Et tu ne me réponds pas ! Comme si on recommençait à me manipuler ! J'en ai assez.

Des éclairs zébraient le ciel qui était totalement gris. Il foudroyait Zangetsu du regard. Une tempête intérieure s'était soulevée. Ichigo venait encore une fois, et cette fois-ci dans son monde intérieur, de se faire refuser ce à quoi il tenait...

Tout à coup, le jeune garçon se sentit faible et dut poser un genou à terre. Zangetsu baissa son regard sur lui et lui dit posément :

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Ichigo. Les tempêtes que tu soulèves n'ont pas que des répercussions ici !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Retourne dans le monde extérieur et tu le découvriras... Il est même plus que temps.

Ichigo s'effondra contre la vitre de la tour. Il avait l'impression que son énergie le fuyait. Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et sa vue se brouilla. Le roux fronça les sourcils et, finalement, se sentit aspiré en arrière. Il voulut appeler Zangetsu mais se retrouva dans la pièce où il était endormi. Son corps semblait écraser contre la banquette sur laquelle il était allongé. Tout le mobilier était fracassé et une tempête d'énergie faisait rage. Ichigo gémit sous la douleur de cette pression qui n'avait plus de limite.

Il sentit une main se poser sur lui, sur son épaule. Il se souvint de cette chaleur. Surpris, il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bruns d'Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo murmura :

- Papa...

Et un trou noir l'accueillit, où les rêves et les mondes intérieurs étaient exclus !

* * *

à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello à tous et plus particulièrement à An author alone in the Dark, manga1804, et Ykyrya merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bêta : Ernia

Disclamer : Bah... j'y suis pour rien ! Tout est à Tite Kubo... oh merci celui qui est en haut et qui l'a inspiré pour nous pondre de si beaux Bisho !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Isshin était dans son bureau et essayait d'abattre la meule de courrier que son vice-capitaine avait posé sur son bureau. Franchement, ce côté là de la fonction capitaine ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça ! Il soupirait... quand soudainement, il sentit comme un picotement familier en lui. Pas quelque chose de désagréable, mais une sensation familière... longtemps oubliée.

Il posa son crayon et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-être ? Il laissa les sensations le pénétrer... Depuis quelques nuits déjà, il ressentait quelque chose de semblable, mais n'avait jamais pu déterminer ce que cela pouvait être, si ce n'est qu'une incroyable nostalgie l'étreignait.

Il ferma les yeux. La sensation se fit lentement plus forte. Il haussa un sourcil. Habituellement, les choses restaient toujours au même stade, mais là... Sa perception de l'énergie, car c'était de cela dont il était question, se faisait insidieusement plus intense. Son cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de la montée par vague du reiatsu.

Isshin se leva brutalement et s'écria :

- Ichigo ?

Il ne pouvait pas le croire et pourtant... Cette énergie spirituelle, il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où ! Il traversa son bureau et bouscula deux shinigamis de sa division. Il s'excusa brièvement mais il était concentré sur les effluves de l'énergie spirituelle qui suintait vers lui. Il se retrouva dehors et se laissa guider par son instinct. Grâce au shunpo, il se retrouva devant la cour de la 11ème division.

- Ikkaku ?

La voix était surprise... Que faisait ce reiatsu ici au sein de la 11ème division ? Il traversa les bureaux de la 11ème pour se retrouver soudainement devant Ikkaku suivi d'un Byakuya Kuchiki, d'un Gimmjow Jaggerjack et d'un Shinji Hirako miniatures. Il en resta stupéfait. Madarame, lui, semblait contrarié de voir Isshin dans ses locaux.

- Je peux t'aider, Isshin ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Où est mon fils ?

La voix d'Isshin était froide et brève.

- De quoi parles-tu... Il est mort !

- Te fous pas de moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser, Ikkaku. Où est-il ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment...

- Écoute, je sens son reiatsu depuis plusieurs jours, et d'ailleurs il devient plus puissant chaque jour et là, je sens qu'il est prêt à exploser. Si tu ne m'amènes pas près de lui tout de suite... Tu pourrais le regretter et tu vas mettre sa vie en danger inutilement. Je ne le permettrai pas. DONC ! Où est-il ? Je te le demande pour la dernière fois !

Isshin laissait échapper son puissant reiatsu. Les trois jeunes étudiants se sentirent étouffer. Ikkaku culpabilisa surtout que lui aussi sentait qu'Ichigo était proche de la rupture. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les trois jeunes.

- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Retournez au dojo et dites aux hommes qui sont dans les bureaux d'aller aussi dans le dojo. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure !

- Mais Ichi... fit Byakuya d'une voix suppliante.

- Vous ne discutez pas et vous obéissez ! Sa voix était sombre.

- Haï Taïcho !

Les trois adolescents s'éloignèrent en prenant soin de prévenir chacun de la situation. Le capitaine de la 11ème division se tourna vers celui de la 10ème et lui fit emboîter son pas. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau d'Ikkaku quand une énergie spirituelle formidable les écrasa tous les deux. Ils entendirent craquer les murs de la 11ème division. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent, hagards. Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une énergie spirituelle comme celle-ci.

Isshin réagit d'instinct et fracassa la porte devant lui. La pièce avait pris une couleur rouge... Celui d'un shinigami ayant perdu le contrôle de son reiatsu. Il plia sous la force de cette énergie et avança péniblement dans le bureau. Soudain, il vit sur sa droite un fauteuil où une petite forme était allongée. Elle semblait souffrir car son corps se tordait sous l'emprise de sa propre énergie. Il se rapprocha du corps et resta stupéfait en rencontrant le visage du petit... Ichigo enfant.

Soudain, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent. Le désespoir y régnait, mélangé à de la colère et à de la peur. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Isshin posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du petit garçon et se pencha vers lui pour le calmer. L'enfant tourna alors la tête vers lui. Il vit une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux et il l'entendit murmurer : « Papa » avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Isshin prit le petit corps contre lui et le serra contre sa large poitrine. _Kami-sama, merci !_ pensa-t-il. On lui rendait son fils ! Des larmes d'émotion coulèrent de ses grands yeux bruns. Il berça la forme enfantine contre lui et lui chanta les berceuses qu'il lui chantait lorsqu'il était enfant et effrayé par les fantômes et par les gros chiens ou par Tatsuki qui lui mettait des raclées au dojo... Isshin y mit toute sa tendresse.

Peu à peu, l'énergie se fit moins étouffante... Puis l'air de la pièce devint à nouveau respirable. Finalement, Isshin se retrouva à tenir dans ses bras un enfant endormi, calé contre son buste. Il se redressa et porta le petit de telle façon qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec lui dans les bras. Isshin s'installa sur la banquette libre et posa Ichigo sur ses genoux. Il ébouriffa tendrement la masse de cheveux orange indisciplinée. Ses larmes coulaient toujours et une tendresse très forte perçait dans ses gestes.

Ikkaku se mordit les lèvres et se dit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec le capitaine de la 10ème qui était, sous son air calme et gentil apparent, très effrayant et très fort... _certainement l'un des plus forts capitaine à l'heure actuelle_, songea Ikkaku. Il lui faisait penser à Kenpachi, les instincts meurtriers en moins... Sauf s'il s'agissait d'Ichigo ! Tant pis. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il le ferait avec classe et avec beaucoup de plaisir.

- Ikkaku ?

La voix d'Isshin était un peu brisée...

- Humm... fit simplement le chauve.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu t'occupes de lui ?

Petit silence. Mais le capitaine de la 11ème ne se défila pas devant la question et décida d'être honnête avec l'homme en face de lui. Il avait levé ses yeux bruns vers lui et l'observait sans démontrer d'agressivité. Seule l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé son fils filtrait. Ikkaku ne voulait pas le blesser en le prenant pour un imbécile. Et décida de lui dire la vérité... mais seulement à lui !

- Depuis presque un an !

Isshin plissa les yeux et posa à nouveau son regard sur l'enfant endormi. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités. Isshin et Ikkaku levèrent la tête pour rencontrer trois visages inquiets et interrogateurs.

- Entrez ! fit Ikkaku. Comment vont les hommes ?

- Euh… beaucoup se sont évanouis... murmura Byakuya.

Ce dernier avait posé son regard sur Ichigo dans les bras d'Isshin. Il passa au-dessus de la porte détruite et se plaça devant Isshin, les deux autres sur ses talons. Tous scrutaient l'orangé pour ensuite observer le capitaine impressionnant que représentait Isshin Kurosaki.

- Vous êtes tous revenus... Impressionnant ! murmura Kurosaki.

- Pas la peine de lui mentir à lui...

Byakuya avait plongé ses yeux froids dans ceux de l'ancien père d'Ichigo et lui demanda d'une voix que Byakuya Kuchiki adulte n'aurait pas reniée :

- Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire ? Allez-vous à nouveau lui imposer VOS choix !

- BYAKUYA ! hurla Grimmjow.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude.

- C'est à un capitaine que tu t'adresses !

On sentait de l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix.

Isshin plissa ses yeux noisette et observa le jeune homme. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il vit nettement le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki. C'était lui qui s'adressait à lui au travers de sa nouvelle identité. Le capitaine de la 10ème division répondit dans le même ton :

- Je suis heureux de te revoir... et content que tu aies tenu ta promesse ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Tu doutes de ma parole ?

- Lorsque tu l'as ramené à la Soul Society la dernière fois, c'était contre son gré... Et aujourd'hui tu l'as retrouvé. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pour le garder gentiment ici ou le laisser avec sa grand-mère !

- Sa grand-mère ?

- Ichigo a une nouvelle vie maintenant, alors ne lui fait pas rejoindre le Goteï 13 à cause de vos histoires. Cela va le perturber encore plus.

- Byakuya... murmura Isshin entre ses dents, menaçant. Si j'ai ramené Ichigo au Goteï 13 c'était pour son bien. Toi-même, pour mémoire, tu l'as harcelé pour qu'il revienne.

- Je ne l'ai pas harcelé et quand je suis venu pour le voir, je n'ai jamais essayé de le forcer d'aucune manière. À l'époque, il était en pleine dépression et je ne veux pas qu'il y replonge.

- Comment oses-tu me dire cela... Que je sache, tu étais bien content qu'il rejoigne la 6ème division.

- Ce n'était pas sur une demande express de ma part. Et tu sais très bien qu'entre lui et moi, il y a eu beaucoup de tensions... qui n'ont fait que le perturber davantage pendant un petit moment !

Isshin ricana entre ses dents...

- Et pourtant, tu en as profité !

Byakuya rougit légèrement. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs sous le coup de la colère. Son reiatsu commença à trembler légèrement. Les deux autres étudiants écoutaient l'échange, stupéfaits. Ikkaku haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin allait se manger toute la colère d'Isshin en deux temps trois mouvements. Ce n'était pas la dernière heure d'Ikkaku mais celle du jeune Byakuya.

- Profiter ? La voix de Byakuya était descendue d'une octave sous la tension qui l'agitait. Isshin, qu'appelles-tu profiter ? Le fait de ramasser à la petite cuillère un homme qui a été le plus fort combattant que la Soul Society n'ait jamais eu ? Le fait d'être là pour ramasser sa colère et son amertume ? Le fait de réapprendre à une âme blessée ce qu'est le goût de la vie ? Je sais que je t'ai agressé par mes paroles incorrectes à la base... Mais ce que je recherche et ce pourquoi moi, Shinji ou Grimmjow sommes ici, c'est pour le protéger et qu'on arrête de se servir de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une marionnette dont on peut tirer les ficelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se cassent. Qui est-ce qui va ramasser les morceaux à nouveau ? Tu me trouveras super protecteur... Je m'en fiche ! Ichigo va avoir seulement 12 ans. Et je refuse... je refuse qu'on l'exploite à nouveau.

La voix de Byakuya se cassa légèrement.

-Il vit en pleine confusion depuis qu'il a retrouvé quelques souvenirs. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout dans son ensemble et je ne le lui souhaite pas ! Alors... veillez, pour une fois, à ne pas être maladroit ou à ne pas vous laissez emporter dans votre élan. Ne lui faites pas porter un poids beaucoup trop lourd à soulever pour un gamin de 12 ans !

- Et ton poids à toi... Est-il plus facile à soulever ?

Byakuya haussa un sourcil de surprise et posa un pied en arrière. Ces paroles dites doucement eurent plus d'impacts qu'un coup.

- Byakuya... Je n'ai pas l'intention de le perturber d'aucune manière que ce soit. Je ferai mon possible pour l'aider. Cependant, son reiatsu a dû résonner dans toute la Soul Society. Que ce soit moi ou Ikkaku, nous devrons le présenter au Soutaïcho et tu le sais très bien !

Byakuya baissa la tête et se mordilla fébrilement la lèvre inférieure. Isshin, voyant se geste de nervosité, fut surpris. Le Byakuya qu'il connaissait ne montrait pas de si grandes expressions, ni des yeux aussi inquiets.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? murmura-t-il enfin.

Il leva la tête vers le capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Je le protégerai autant que je le pourrai. Tu comprendras que nous devons l'aider à maîtriser la puissance qu'il possède. Ikkaku l'a, je pense, aidé dans la limite de ses possibilités. Maintenant, il y une autre prise en charge qui doit se faire et je pense que l'Académie lui apportera beaucoup. Le Soutaïcho pensera la même chose... Vous êtes à l'Académie ? demanda Isshin aux trois étudiants.

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête et le capitaine reprit :

- Bien ! Alors ce sera votre mission de le protéger et de l'aider à s'équilibrer. Faites de votre mieux et tout votre possible.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Tu vois une autre solution autre que de l'emmener chez Ukitake ?

Ikkaku observa son vis à vis et secoua la tête.

- Non. Comme tu l'as dit... son reiatsu a dû se sentir dans toute la Soul Society. Et ils savent certainement qu'il est ici !

- Attends-toi à ce que le Soutaïcho te demande des explications Madarame.

L'interpellé haussa ses épaules. Pour lui, c'était secondaire... Il improviserait le moment venu. Il se dirigea vers Ichigo et s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon et le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de pitié.

- Franchement, Ichigo... t'as le chic pour te fourrer dans de sacrées situations !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla péniblement. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de constater se trouver dans une pièce inconnue. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le grand lit. Le roux observa avec beaucoup d'attention la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce avec de grandes portes ouvertes sur un jardin. Il se leva avec précaution et trottina sur le sol en bois parfaitement ciré. Le garçon tourna la tête dans tous les sens et vit qu'il y avait peu de meubles, mais qu'ils étaient d'une autre facture que ceux se trouvant chez sa grand-mère.

Il fronça les sourcils... Où était-il ? Il entendit glisser le shoji derrière lui et se retourna brutalement. Il rencontra alors le regard brun d'un homme très grand. Les yeux de ce dernier se remplirent de larmes et une certaine joie s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Ichigo se recula, surpris.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix vacillante d'Ichigo.

Sur le coup, Isshin fronça les sourcils en entendant la question.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Le gamin secoua la tête de gauche à droite et murmura un non tremblant. Il avait reconnu l'haori. Sa mémoire lui revint d'un coup. Cet homme était son père dans sa vie précédente, mais il refusa de laisser transparaître le fait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il avait peur ! Ce n'était pas Ikkaku et Ikkaku lui avait dit de faire semblant de rien avec tout le monde.

- Je suis Isshin Kurosaki... Et je suis le capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Où… où est Ikkaku ?

- Il est avec le Soutaïcho actuellement. Il viendra te voir dès qu'il aura fini son entretien.

- Oh ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et demanda, soucieux :

- Ikkaku n'aura pas de problème à cause de moi ? Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre avec lui. Que c'est interdit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui... Il va bientôt revenir et tu pourras lui poser tes questions.

Isshin regarda l'enfant et lui demanda doucement :

- N'aurais-tu pas faim ?

L'estomac d'Ichigo protesta violemment et une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues. Tout à coup, la porte vola dans la pièce d'à côté. Yuzu et Karin apparurent à côté du capitaine. Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent, stupéfaites, le jeune garçon.

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Karin.

- J'ose à peine y croire... la voix de Yuzu était brisée par l'émotion.

Ichigo se recula. Trop d'émotions étaient en train de lui monter à la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et quand elles voulurent s'approcher de lui, les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent phosphorescents. Une grande tension s'était accumulée en lui et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se protéger de tous les éléments qui lui revenaient en tête.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent net. Isshin posa une main sur une épaule de chacune de ses filles. Et leur murmura...

- Laissez-le pour l'instant. Il ne se rappelle de rien et il est confus.

- Mais... mais c'est lui ! balbutia Yuzu.

- Oui... mais lui ne se rappelle pas alors laissez-le tranquille. Vous lui faites peur et moi aussi apparemment.

Ichigo sentait son reiatsu fluctuer. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se calmer. Quand tout à coup, il sentit non loin de lui un reiatsu qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'écria :

- Byakuya !

Il se redressa et passa comme une flèche devant son ancienne famille. Ils se retournèrent et virent le brun à la porte. Il portait sa tenue d'étudiant de l'Académie et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval. Il observait calmement le roux qui se précipitait vers lui. Il ouvrit les bras et Ichigo se jeta sur lui. Byakuya referma ses bras autour du plus petit et lui parla de manière réconfortante.

Les yeux anthracite rencontrèrent les yeux bruns du capitaine. Byakuya lui dit :

- Nous allons rentrer maintenant. Je pense qu'il a vécu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

- Vous ne voulez pas rester ici ?

- Non... Nous avons des familles et ils vont s'inquiéter. De toute façon, vous savez où nous trouver.

Shinji et Grimmjow étaient apparus à côté du brun. Tous les trois les fixaient d'un regard de défi. Karin et Yuzu avaient reconnu Shinji.

- Mais... mais vous êtes... l'ancien petit copain de...

Son père posa une main sur la bouche de Karin !

- Excusez-la !

- Il n'y a pas de mal...

Les trois jeune hommes s'inclinèrent et prirent congé. Ichigo se retourna juste avant de partir et fixa quelques secondes son ancien père. Il finit par lui adresser un sourire timide et s'enfuit à la suite des trois étudiants qui quittaient les locaux de la dixième division en silence.

* * *

_voili, voulou... j'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

_à bientôt !_

Ichigo : Oublie-nous !

Sa voix claqua tel un fouet dans le bureau que l'auteur croyait désert jusque là...

Jijisub se détournant de son écran : Pourquoi ? On forme pas une super équipe ?

Ichigo : Arrête de rêver... y'a que toi qui t'intéresse à tes histoires !

Jijisub drapée de sa dignité et remontant nerveusement ses lunettes : Tss... Je te fais vivre de formidables aventures et tu te plains...

Ichigo qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit qui se trouvait dans le bureau (équipée Jiji ^^) bondit sur ces pieds et hurla :

- Tu appelles ça des "formidables aventures" ? Tu m'as fait coucher avec tous les Goteï 13, les vizards et... et... et les arrancars ! Moi, j'appelle ça du proxénétisme...

Jijisub soupirant :

- Voilà tout de suite les grands mots ! Pour être proxénète, je dois toucher de l'argent et c'est pas le cas...

Seeliah qui passait par là avec une tablette de chocolat et des sucettes à la cerise, en entendant le mot "proxénétisme" se réveilla brutalement :

- Quoi ! Tu as encore inventé un nouveau synopsis et tu m'en as pas parlé ? C'est qui ? C'est où ? C'est quand tu l'écris ?

Ernia une paire de lunette collé sur le nez qui était venue demander une énième fois ce que je voulais dire dans le texte, les cheveux emmêlés à force de s'arracher les cheveux sur les textes de la "dite" auteur demanda :

- Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient suivi Seeliah répondirent en cœur :

- Nan, c'est See' qui s'excite encore toute seule, tout ça parce ce que Jiji s'est encore emballée sur les mots...

- C'est pas moi, c'est Ichigo ! Répondit l'auteur. Merde ! Ne me mettez pas dans les clans des "excitées" ou encore des "perverses" ou des... des...

- Détraquée ? Suggéra Shinji... qui avait vu de la lumière.

Jijisub haussa les épaules et Ichigo repris énervé :

- Détraquée ? Tu parles... elle est complètement timbrée et en plus, on a toujours pas trouvé sa "cachette" à synopsis...

Shinji rit doucement :

- T'inquiète pas Ichi... j'ai un plan...

Ichigo blêmit au mot "plan"...

- Je veux pas savoir... Pourquoi le mot "plan" dans la bouche d'Aïzen et la tienne me fond froid dans le dos ?

- Moi si ! S'exclama intéressée Jijisub.

- Dans tes rêves la vieille ! Tu sauras rien !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour... Un new chapitre ^^

bonne vacances à tout le monde ! Je vais bientôt partir aussi (impatiente !)

Disclamer : Tite Kubo... c'est son nom ! Et c'est aussi le créateur de Bleach...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo était sur les pas de Byakuya. Il le rattrapa et glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'enserra. Byakuya tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Ichigo le lui rendit. Le roux sentit une présence à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et vit Shinji et lui adressa le même sourire et lui tendit la main que le blond prit entre ses doigts fins. Grimmjow se trouvant à côté du blond. Le quatuor sortit de la 10ème division. Plusieurs shinigamis se tournèrent vers eux stupéfaits. Mais, aucun des quatre garçons ne laissa filtrer une émotion.

On les laissa passer. Ils sentaient bien les regards curieux et derrière l'énergie spirituelle d'Isshin Kurosaki mais, malgré le fait qu'ils se sentent observer comme des bêtes curieuses aucun ne voulaient laisser transparaître une émotion.

Ikkaku investit brutalement le centre de la cour de la 10ème division accompagné de son troisième et quatrième siège. Il fit un signe à Isshin et se baissa et Ichigo courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

Ichigo était vraiment soulagé de voir le capitaine de la 11ème division.

- Ikkaku ! Je suis tellement content de te voir.

Soudain, il prit un air sérieux et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante…

- Ikkaku… tu as eu des problèmes à cause de moi ?

- Rien de grave… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je survivrai ! Fit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Tu es sur ?

- Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Le chauve lui adressa un de ses sourires spéciaux et Ichigo éclata de rire.

- T'as toujours l'air aussi bête !

- Ça tu peux le dire à Renji pas à moi… maugréa Ikkaku.

- Byakuya posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et lui rappela

- Nous devons rentrer Ichigo…

- Non, vous restez avec moi. Comme convenu ! Déclara Ikkaku. Nous avons tout préparer. Allez venez les gosses, on va manger !

- Super ! s'exclama le plus petit.

Les trois autres étudiants étaient un peu mal à l'aise. C'était pas évident d'être invité par la terrible 11ème division, mais comme Ichigo semblait ravis d'y aller. Ils soupirèrent et accompagnèrent les guerriers devant eux. Le roux marchait à côté d'Ikkaku et le bombardait de questions sur comment s'était passé son entretien, mais le capitaine de la 11ème division évitait le sujet.

°0°0°

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés sous la couverture de leur futons. C'était la première fois, qu'ils dormaient tous dans la même chambre. Bientôt Grimmjow balança son oreiller sur Shinji qui se moquait encore sur la tête brûler d' « arrancar ». L'autre, prit son oreiller et n'aima pas sa façon dont il traitait les vizards… rejoint par Ichigo qui lui rappela aussi pour mémoire que s'en avait été un. Bientôt se fut la bagarre générale entre les trois et Byakuya regardait le plafond impassible. Enfin, il essaya car un poids vint s'affaler sur lui. Ichigo était monté à califourchon sur le brun et lui balança de toutes ses forces son oreiller.

- Bien fait ! Lança Shinji. Avec tes airs supérieurs. Tous sur le « noble » de la 6ème…

- Ouaih, on va lui montrer et lui enlever ses airs de coincé. Lança Grimmjow.

Byakuya ne pu bientôt plus respirer pris en sandwich par les trois autres garçons. Il finit par s'énerver et se jeta dans la mêlé pour leur montrer qu'il pouvait aussi leur mettre une raclée en étant resté un simple shinigami. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les quatre étaient allongés en vrac sur les différents futons démontés, échevelés et essoufflés. Ils riaient de bon cœur et eurent du mal à reprendre leurs sérieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ikkaku les menaça en voyant la pièce mise sans dessus dessous. Ils se prirent tous les quatre une pause contrite et quand le capitaine quitta les lieux éclatèrent de rire. Ikkaku qui était resté derrière la porte, avait un léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres. Mais il se dit que si le chantier n'était pas ranger le lendemain, il allait entendre parler de lui.

Finalement, ils reprirent chacun leurs oreillers et leurs couvertures et rentrèrent tous dans le même matelas après avoir rapproché deux futons. Grimmjow entreprit de raconter des histoires à faire « peur ». Ce qui eu plus pour effet de faire rire l'assemblée plus que la terrorisée. Il grommela un truc, comme quoi la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Il bouda dans son coin. Shinji le secoua par l'épaule et se pencha sur lui pour qu'il arrête de faire la gueule et de profiter qu'ils pouvaient pour une fois être tous ensemble.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous au bout d'une heure après que chacun eut raconté sa vie soit à l'Académie et pour Ichigo dans la 11ème division. Ichigo sombra en se collant à Byakuya. Ce dernier fut troublé mais s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux autres étaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Shinji avait enlacé la taille de Grimmjow et l'autre étudiant en avait fait autant dans leur sommeil.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentit pas rassuré. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois était trop récent et cuisant à son goût. Il scruta le ciel qui était devenu bleu. Il n'osa pas regarder Zangetsu de peur de se faire gronder. Il se leva en définitive au bout de quelques minutes et se plaça devant son épée. Il leva les yeux implorants et murmura.

- Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois !

- Ce n'est pas un problème…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et finit par lever la tête vers le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi je suis encore là ?

- Certainement pour la même chose que lors de ta dernière visite.

- Mon trop plein de riatsu à ce que m'a expliqué Ikkaku…

- Oui !

- Que puis-je faire pour me maîtriser ?

- Je te suggère la méthode qu'Ikkaku Madarame t'as apprise…

- Méditer ici ?

- Oui… Tu dors actuellement. Autant que tu le pratiques ici.

- Méditer pendant son sommeil… C'est pas un peu… Bizarre ?

- Étouffer ses amis pendant son sommeil pour avoir lâcher trop de riatsu, se n'est pas bizarre ? rétorqua Zangetsu.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent de surprise.

- Non ?

- Si tu ne commences pas maintenant, c'est ce qui risque de se passer. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta grand-mère était fatigué dernièrement.

- Très bien… Je vais m'installer là-bas alors !

Ichigo s'installa sur le rebord d'un immeuble. Ces jambes pendaient dans le vide et il se concentra pour se laisser aller et ne se concentrer sur aucune pensée. Revenir au calme total. Bientôt, Ichigo était complètement détendu et voyait sa propre énergie rayonner autour de lui. Il arriva à faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et de tous les derniers problèmes qu'il avait engendré autour de lui.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il s'est retrouvé dans la position, mais toujours est-il… que lorsqu'il refit surface dans le monde extérieur, il se sentait vraiment régénéré. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Byakuya qui dormait le visage placé près du sien. Ichigo commença à scruter les traits du noble endormis.

Il eut un sourire… Il n'était plus noble ! Et pourtant, il a gardé toute sa noblesse d'âme et d'attitude. Ichigo sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour pour lui. Pas comme il l'avait aimé il y a temps d'année en arrière… c'est à dire, un peu comme on aime quelqu'un parce ce qu'il est là au bon moment, ou parce ce qu'il vous apporte son soutient ou quoi que se soit… Se n'était plus comme une demande de sa part, mais simplement le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Le voir sourire, dormir comme maintenant, vivre ordinairement. Il avait le cœur brisé lorsqu'il n'était pas à côté de lui. Ses absences lui semblaient de plus en plus longues. Oui, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de Byakuya Kasakura.

Il se souvint que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Shinji Hirako, il était également en demande, comme il l'avait été quand ce dernier avait disparu à son tour et que Byakuya était arrivé dans sa vie. Mais là, c'était différent.. Il l'aimait pour lui et pas pour d'autres raisons et certainement pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré ou d'autres.

Ichigo avança une main hésitante vers les cheveux de Byakuya et souleva les mèches qui barraient son si beau visage. Il avait l'air si jeune… Il allait retirer sa main, quand il sentit qu'une main avait enlacé son poignet. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux gris embrumés par le sommeil. Le brun le regarda surpris et Ichigo lui sourit. Il du voir quelque chose dans son expression, car Byakuya souleva la main plus petite de l'oranger et embrassa chacun de ses doigts avec délicatesse.

- Dors… murmura l'aîné au plus jeune.

- Oui… chuchota Ichigo.

Il se détendit et il discerna une main qui s'enroulait autour de sa petite taille et un front se posant sur le sien propre. Il soupira d'aise et tomba définitivement dans le sommeil.

°0°0°

Ikkaku était dans son bureau quand il sentit diverses pressions spirituelles arrivés rapidement vers la 11ème division. Il se leva de son bureau et sortit dans la cour pour se retrouver devant Ukitake Soutaïcho lui-même ainsi que diverses membres officiels de la chambre des 46. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers Ukitake et lui demanda

- Ne pouvais-je pas l'amener moi-même ?

- Il en a été décidé autrement par la chambre des 46… souffla Ukitake. Pouvez-vous allez le chercher ? Nous l'attendrons au dojo de la 11ème division.

- Bien ! Maki-maki tu viens avec moi…

- Mais c…

- Tu discutes mes ordres ?

Non

Ikkaku la mort dans l'âme se dirigea vers les quartiers où dormait le Fukutaïcho. Il entra lentement dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil. Les quatre garçons étaient par dessus les couvertures les membres emmêlés dormant profondément.

- Comment ils ont réussit à dormir dans cette position ? Marmonna Maki-maki

- Ils ont du faire les imbéciles toute la nuit !

- Puis reprenant sa respiration, il hurla dans pièce

- Allez debout là-dedans ! Et que ça saute…

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent violemment et Ichigo resta plongé dans son profond sommeil. Ikkaku haussa ses sourcils et se dirigea devant le roux qui s'était installé confortablement sur le côté.

Oï Ichigo, c'est l'heure de te lever !

Byakuya qui s'essuyait les yeux, tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda l'endormi. Hirako lui posa une main ferme et secoua le pré-adolescent en l'invectivant

- Ichigo ! Debout fainéant !

Rien à faire, soudain Shinji eut une idée et se pencha sur l'oreille de l'oranger et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ichigo se leva d'un bond, ce qui eu pour effet qu'il percuta la tête de Shinji à qui il écrasa le nez. Le blond hurla de douleur et Grimmjow qui faisait sa séance d'étirement au lit éclata de rire.

- 'tain, Ichigo t'as refait le portrait avant moi…

- Écrasé ! Murmura va voix étouffée du blond qui se tenait le milieu de visage. Du sang perlait entre ses doigts.

Ichigo quand à lui se tenait le crâne.

- T'as la tête dure Shinji… souffla le plus jeune.

Ikkaku n'eut pas le temps de rire. Il plia les genoux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo.

- On t'attend Ichigo !

- On m'attend ?

- Le Soutaïcho et quelques autres personnes…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Se tournant vers les autres adolescents.

- Vous savez utiliser le shunpo ?

Les trois répondirent par la négative.

- Maki-maki va vous accompagner, moi, je prends Ichigo avec moi !

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous attendre ? Demanda Grimmjow contrarié.

- Non ! Cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien faire. Il grinça des dents.

Ikkaku se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Viens Ichigo, on nous attend…

L'oranger se leva et suivit le chauve. Il adressa un signe de main à ces amis mais son regard n'était pas assuré. Puis les deux disparurent du champ de vision des trois adolescent perplexe et soucieux.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo tenait la main d'Ikkaku et ne voulait pas la lâcher. L'homme baissa son regard et le rassura.

- Je resterai prêt de toi. Mais je t'interdit de pleurer ou d'avoir une expression qui ferai honte à la 11ème division !

- Haï Taïcho ! murmura courageusement le plus jeune.

Un des hommes de la 11ème division fit glisser la porte lentement. Ikkaku entra en tenant toujours la main d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui s'accéléra quand il rencontra le regard doux d'Ukitake et ceux plus dur et indifférent des autres hommes autour de lui. Il se rapprocha instinctivement d'Ikkaku et avec son autre main libre accrocha son haori. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- N'aie pas peur jeune Ichigo. Lui dit Ukitake. Je t'en prie viens t'asseoir ici.

Ukitake montra un coussin se trouvant en face de lui. Ichigo hésita. Il leva les yeux vers Madarame qu'il considérait comme son ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui murmura.

- Vas-y Ichigo et montre toi digne de la 11ème division. Je serai derrière toi ! D'accord ?

- Promis ? Chuchota le plus petit.

Ikkaku fit une croix sur son cœur et lui jura sur la 11ème. Ichigo se tourna lentement vers les hommes qui l'impressionnait. Il se dirigea vers le cousin et s'assit en seiza. Il s'inclina et attendit mal à l'aise les propos de ces hommes. Ichigo ne se fiait pas à l'air doux d'Ukitake.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Ichigo. Lui dit en souriant l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Je ne vous connais pas ! Lui répondit Ichigo.

- Oh ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ichigo scruta le regard souriant d'Ukitake. Puis, lentement ces yeux se dirigèrent vers les hommes qui le regardaient froidement, voir l'un d'entre eux avec du mépris.

- Je me souviens de vous vaguement… murmura Ichigo. Mais eux !

Il pointa son doigt vers les hommes derrière Ukitake…

- Je ne les connais pas et je n'en ai pas envie ! fit-il froidement.

- Insolent ! Fit celui qui le regardait méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui veut vous rencontrer… fit lentement Ichigo. L'énervement commençait à poindre. Mais c'est vous qui vouliez me voir… Non ?

Ichigo fit lentement Ukitake avec le sourire. C'est vrai que je mourrai d'impatience de te voir.

- Qui sont ces hommes ? Ichigo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du type qui le toisait.

- Se sont des membres de la chambre des 46 pour certains et certains du personnel du renseignement de la chambres des 46.

- Que font-ils ici ?

- Ils veulent voir d'eux-même que tu es bien Ichigio Kurosaki.

- Je ne suis pas Ichigo Kurosaki ! Répondit le roux. Je suis Ichigo Suo… Kurosaki est mort !

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! Fit méprisant l'homme sombre.

- Takahashi, veuillez me laisser parler ! Fit poliment Jyuushiro.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Grinça Ichigo entre ces dents.

- Petit écervelé !

- Takahashi ! fit plus durement Ukitake.

Puis se tournant vers Ichigo…

- Ichigo tu as le même riatsu qu'Ichigo Kurosaki et nous avons entendu dire que tu te sortais plutôt bien dans beaucoup de discipline faisant appel aux kido, combats et autres. Ces messieurs et moi-même voudrions le voir par nous-même. Non pas pour te punir ou te faire changer en ce que tu ne veux pas… Mais il semble que tu ais besoin d'aide maîtriser ta propre énergie. Nous voudrions te mettre dans une classe approprié dans l'Académie. Oui ! En voyant son regard interrogateur, nous allons te faire entrer à l'Académie, pour te permettre de suivre les cours et pouvoir intégrer une division.

- La 11ème s'écria Ichigo. Je veux être le fukutaïcho d'Ikkaku Taïcho !

- D'abord avant d'exiger… fait tes preuves gamin impoli !

- Vous ne semblez pas connaître aussi les bonnes manières Takahashi ! répondit doucement Ukitake.

L'autre rougit légèrement. Ukitake sourit et lui répondit…

- Si tu le souhaites… nous t'intégrerons à la 11ème division. Par contre pour fukutaïcho, il va falloir faire tes preuves…

Ichigo se leva et répondit

- Dites moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai !

Il se tenait déjà en attitude de combat. Ukitake fit un signe et hocha la tête.

- Faite entre Urahara Taïcho pour le test !

- Bien ! firent un des hommes de Ukitake.

Ichigo surpris se retourna et croisa les yeux verts couverts par des mèches blondes. Ichigo lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Kisuke faillit porter une main à son cœur en rencontrant celui qui fut son élève. On l'avait prévenu, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pu penser que cela soit vrai. Il rendit son sourire à l'enfant.

- Je ferai attention lui dit doucement Urahara.

Ichigo se tourna vers Ikkaku.

- Va me chercher Zangetsu Ikkaku ! J'ai hâte de battre mon ancien maître !

- Eh bien… murmura Urahara.. Tu ne changes pas même réincarné.

L'oranger lui adressa un sourire amusé. Ikkaku revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo. Tous reconnurent la lame et se demandèrent comment le gamin allait l'utiliser. Ikkaku semblait déjà avoir du mal, mais à leur stupéfaction Ichigo attrapa son sabre sans difficulté et se dirigea vers Urahara en portant Zangetsu sur l'épaule.

- On ne va pas se combattre ici Geta-Bushi ?

- Dans la cour sera préférable… murmura le blond très surpris intérieurement.

Ichigo se tourna vers les portes que l'on faisait coulisser. Il se retrouva dans la grande cour de la 11ème division. L'orangé vit du coin de l'œil, Bya, Grim et Hï. Ce qui le soulagea. Derrière lui marchait Urahara.

Ichigo partit d'un côté et le capitaine de la 12ème division maintenant se retrouvant de l'autre côté. L'oranger alors souleva Zangetsu d'un bras et fit monter son riatsu. Ses yeux devinrent bleu phosphorescent et son corps prit la même teinte. Un fort vent vint l'enlacer et soulever les feuilles se trouvant à proximité et Ichigo déclara…

- Tu l'entends chanter mon Zanpakuto… Il a des envies de meurtres, plein la réserve.

Urahara eut un sourire et tendit haut également et ses yeux devinrent vert comme le contour de son corps et répondit…

- Tout comme Benihime… Chante ma belle…

Et les deux adversaires fondirent l'un sur l'autre à pleine puissance…

°0°0°

voilà, à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

bonsoir à toutes et tous...

Je pars quelques semaines en vacances... alors, ne soyiez pas surpris de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles !

Je vous souhaites bonne lecture ! à bientôt ^^

Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bises à tout le monde !

* * *

Ichigo se regardait dans tous les sens. Son hakama bleu et son shihakusho blanc lui semblaient du plus bel effet sur lui. Ses amis l'attendaient dans la pièce principale de la maison de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière était fière de lui et était aussi soulagée. Le reiatsu de son petit fils l'éprouvait de plus en plus, même si elle savait qu'il faisait attention.

Ichigo sortit enfin de sa chambre et se dirigea vers ses amis. Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent l'orangé, émus. Hirako bondit sur Ichigo et l'enlaça. Des fractions de mémoire lui revenaient et il devenait de plus en plus affectueux avec Ichigo. Ce dernier le comprenait fort bien... Même s'il voyait de la tristesse dans les yeux de Byakuya. Grimmjow, lui, s'était résigné. Il savait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais autre chose qu'un ami pour Ichigo.

Tous les quatre goûtèrent ensemble avant leur départ. La grand-mère d'Ichigo et les parents des autres adolescents s'étaient joints à eux. Finalement, la cour fut envahie de shinigamis... Dont certains capitaines qui étaient heureux de retrouver ce qu'ils pensaient perdu.

Abaraï, Kurosaki, Ikkaku et Urahara se tenaient les uns près des autres. Quelques shinigamis de la 11ème division étaient même là !

Ichigo s'avança vers eux et leur adressa un petit sourire. Les trois autres adolescents attendaient à une distance respectueuse.

- Nous ne pourrons pas t'accompagner, Ichigo. Alors, nous sommes venus te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de ton entraînement ! fit Ikkaku avec un large sourire.

- Je suis plutôt fier de toi... murmura Kisuke avec son sourire moqueur. Tu es rentré directement en quatrième année. Maintenant, c'est toi le sempaï des autres !

- Hé hé... rit doucement Ichigo.

La voix de Grimmjow protesta :

- Ne rit pas trop, Ichigo. Nous allons travailler d'arrache pied pour te rejoindre !

- Je compte là-dessus ! lui dit l'orangé en souriant.

Après quelques dernières salutations, il se dirigea avec ses amis vers l'Académie. Le cœur d'Ichigo était gonflé de fierté. Enfin, il était avec ses amis...

°0°0°

Ichigo assista à son premier cour. Il fut bousculé par la plupart des élèves et tous le regardaient avec un regard mauvais. Ichigo comprenait qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil de voir arriver un élève de 12 ans parmi eux, surtout qu'il commençait immédiatement en 4ème année d'étude alors qu'eux avaient trimé dur pendant 3 ans.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils... lui aussi avait travaillé dur pendant une année avec Ikkaku. Tous les exercices que lui avaient donné le capitaine de la 11ème division n'étaient pas rien après tout !

Donc Ichigo se retrouva seul sur son banc. Personne ne voulait l'approcher. Le préadolescent se sentait mal à l'aise avec des jeunes hommes qui avaient, pour la plupart, 18 ans. Certains étaient un peu plus vieux. Et puis, il se dit qu'à la 11ème division, ils avaient tous au dessus de 18 ans, donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé. Bref, il prit son cahier et prit des notes. Histoire de la Soul Society.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il reconnut Ishida sur l'écran blanc du tableau en contre bas. Le professeur le désignait comme un ennemi de la Soul Society. Les Quincy avait été exterminé il y a environ 300 ans... et patati et patata. Finalement, le professeur finit par dire :

- Le dernier quincy connu est Uryuu Ishida. Bien entendu...

Surpris, le professeur tourna alors la tête vers le gamin au cheveu orange qui levait la main... Un génie soit disant. Il avait horreur des génies !

- Oui, Suo-kun.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi définissez-vous les quincy comme des ennemis ? Les quincy nous ont aidés pendant la guerre contre Aïzen ! De plus, il n'était pas le dernier quincy puisque son père en était un également et que ses enfants et petits-enfants sont encore en vie et possèdent les pouvoirs des quincy !

- Suo-kun, comment pouvez-vous sortir de telles inepties ?

- J'ai lutté avec Ishida et je sais qu'il était un quincy de valeur et honnête. Il a toujours aidé les âmes et la Soul Society !

Un grand éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et certains murmures de protestations se firent entendre.

- Suo-kun. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. De plus, vous parlez de lutter contre Aïzen et vous n'étiez pas né.

- Si... mon incarnation précédente...

Et bientôt, une nouvelle crise de rire se propagea dans l'assemblée.

- Cela suffit, Suo-kun. Nous allons reprendre le cours et cessez de dire des inepties !

Et le cours reprit sur les Arrancars et les espadas. Bien sûr, des ennemis que les shinigamis ont tous exterminés et patati et patata. Ichigo soupira... Il leva à nouveau la main. Le professeur leva un sourcil.

- Oui... Suo-kun.

- Excusez-moi, mais il y a des Arrancars qui ont rejoint la Soul Society pendant la guerre.

- Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de savoir quels sont leurs noms ! fit son professeur, ironique.

- Nelieru O to Dell Swank, Grimmjow Jaggerjarck, Pecche Gadishe, Dondoshakka Wilston...

- Suffit Suo-kun ! Veuillez parler de quelque chose que vous connaissez et non de vos idioties !

- Ce ne sont pas des idioties ! hurla Ichigo.

- Asseyez-vous où je vous sors de mon cours.

Ichigo se rassit puisqu'il s'était levé dans l'énervement. Finalement, le professeur reprit son cours et les élèves regardaient avec dégoût le plus jeune aux cheveux orange. Soudain, le professeur se mit à parler des hors-la-loi vizards ! Là, le cœur d'Ichigo bondit et il coupa la parole du professeur et lui claqua dans les dents...

- Et Ichigo Kurosaki... c'était aussi un hors-la-loi ? Pourtant c'est lui qui a sauvé la Soul Society ! Tout comme Shinji Hirako et Hiyori qui sont morts pour cela, tout comme Rose et Mashiro ! Et ceux qui sont restés en vie ??? Kensei, Hatchen, Lisa et Love ?

- Dehors Suo-kun ! Vous finirez mon cour dehors ! Le ton était clairement menaçant.

Ichigo planta son regard ambre dans les yeux noirs de son professeur et le regarda clairement avec défi. Les autres élèves le regardaient avec mépris. Ichigo rassembla ses notes et prit ses livres. Il allait sortir quand un pied se glissa à la dernière seconde hors d'un banc et vint lui barrer la route. L'orangé, ne l'ayant pas vu venir et ne s'y attendant pas, trébucha. Il tomba à genoux et le professeur eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Suo-kun ! Essayez de tenir sur vos pieds ! Il est bien assez que l'Académie reçoive un bébé dans votre genre qui ne raconte que des mensonges et qui soit si effronté !

C'en était trop pour Ichigo. Ses yeux prirent alors une teinte bleu translucide et son reiatsu monta en flèche. L'atmosphère devint étouffante et Ichigo balança une vague d'énergie sur son professeur qui se plia en deux sous le coup et qui finit par s'évanouir ! La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des shinigamis se dirigèrent vers le professeur et enfin vers Ichigo. Ce dernier, se rendant compte de son acte, rappela son énergie.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que certains élèves s'étaient évanouis sous l'intensité de son reiatsu. Les autres le regardaient, effrayés.

- Ichigo Suo ! Veuillez nous suivre chez le directeur !

Ichigo n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son aîné. Un léger brouhaha suivit la disparition du jeune garçon derrière la porte.

°0°0°

Ichigo se retrouva devant le directeur. C'était un homme qui avait l'air gentil et qui était d'un certain âge. Pourtant, on sentait son caractère fort et intraitable. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur l'oranger. Les deux shinigamis qui se trouvaient derrière lui se demandaient comment le gamin avait réussi à faire s'évanouir son professeur. Ils doutaient que le reiatsu qu'ils avaient sentis puisse provenir du jeune garçon.

- Te rends-tu compte de la portée de ton acte Ichigo-kun ?

- Il m'a traité de menteur alors qu'il enseignait des mensonges !

Les deux shinigamis s'insurgèrent devant son effronterie.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer quels sont ses mensonges, Ichigo-kun ?

- Il a dit que les Quincy, les Arrancars et les Vizards sont des ennemis et c'est faux !

Ichigo sentit la consternation derrière lui mais continua.

- Quand j'ai combattu contre Aïzen, si je n'avais pas eu les Quincy, les humains, des arrancars comme Grimmjow ou Nell, ou encore les vizards à mes côtés, jamais je n'aurai pu vaincre Ichimaru, Tousen et Aïzen !

Il crut presque entendre rire derrière lui, mais une petite lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur !

- Ainsi, ce que me disait le Soutaïchou était vrai. Tu es bien la réincarnation d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

Stupéfaction derrière Ichigo.

- Écoute Ichigo-kun... Nous avons enlevé une partie du programme concernant cette vérité dérangeante...

- Attendez ! Vérité dérangeante ? Mais enfin, vous ne pourriez pas faire cours si certains n'avaient pas sacrifié leur vie, trahis pour d'autres et s'étaient joint à la Soul Society ! Comment pouvez-vous tolérer une telle infamie ?

Ichigo sentait quelque chose bouillir en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Sa colère et sa rage faisait vaciller son monde. Il porta sa main à son cœur et fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux Shinji ! dit Ichigo.

- Pardon ! dit le directeur

- Je veux Shinji Hirako ! hurla Ichigo. Je veux Shinji... il se plia en deux et son reiatsu commença à tanguer.

- Shinji Hirako est mort ! Ce vizard...

- Shinji Endo ! Appelez Shinji Endo... s'il vous plaît ! Il est en deuxième année... dans la première... classe.

Le directeur regarda la forme du jeune garçon vaciller.

- Allez le chercher !

Un des shinigami sortit et le reiatsu d'Ichigo commença à changer de couleur. Des flammèches noires commençaient à apparaître. Elles n'étaient pas grande et paraissaient presque être en trompe l'œil. Ichigo commença à se tenir un œil. Le directeur fit le tour de son bureau et se pencha sur l'orangé. Bientôt, ils entendirent un coup porté à la porte et le shinigami qui était parti revint avec un jeune homme blond avec une coupe au carré et un air nonchalant.

Quand Shinji vit Ichigo à terre, il se précipita vers lui. Ichigo leva la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air suppliant de son seul œil visible. Le blond se pencha sur l'orangé et le força à retirer sa main de devant son oeil. Il soupçonnait déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Quand il rencontra l'œil noir et orange, son cœur trembla et ses souvenirs revinrent en vagues.

- Ichigo...

Shinji le prit dans ses bras.

- Comme je suis content de te revoir. N'aie pas peur... je vais te sortir de là ! Calme- toi d'abord. Il faut contacter les autres pour que tu puisses contrôler ton hollow.

Le directeur et les deux autres shinigamis sursautèrent violemment.

- Vous avez dit Hollow ? Vous êtes sûr ? murmura le directeur.

- Bien sûr ! Vous croyez que vous avez affaire à qui ? 'tain, ils sont longs à la détente ici.

- Shinji ! S'il te plaît... souffla l'orangé.

- C'est dingue comment t'as rétréci, Ichigo.

- Toi aussi andouille !

Shinji revint à lui et se demanda pendant quelques instants ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis il se souvint. Il comprenait soudain ce qu'Ichigo et Byakuya surmontaient depuis quelques mois. Deux personnalités en une. Deux mémoires différentes qui n'en faisaient qu'une et devant cohabiter ensemble !

- Je ne peux pas te faire tes médicaments Ichi. J'ai pas le laboratoire pour et, en plus, je me souviens plus de tous les ingrédients. Mais Urahara est ici ! Lui il doit avoir retenu la formule que je lui avais donné il y a une centaine d'année. Il faut juste le contacter pour qu'il fasse les pilules et que tu puisses contrôler ton hollow.

- Tu crois qu'il pourra ?

- Certain ! Ce bâtard a une mémoire extraordinaire. Enfin, pour une fois que c'est pas pour faire des conneries !

Shinji se tourna vers le directeur qui avait écouté muettement les deux élèves qui se trouvaient être d'anciens vizards, quoique Suo-kun semblait sur le chemin pour en redevenir un. Il trembla intérieurement. C'était quoi ces élèves ? Il se mit brutalement à craindre pour la sécurité des autres !

Le directeur appela des shinigami et demanda que l'on transfère Ichigo à l'infirmerie. Il prit des papillons de l'enfer qu'il envoya à Urahara et au Soutaïcho. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution au problème « Suo ». Le directeur se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir d'autres problèmes avec d'autres étudiants.

°0°0°

Ichigo avait été emmené à l'infirmerie où il avait été suivi de Shinji. Ce dernier était songeur. Il se sentait écrasé par le poids de son passé. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller vers Ichigo. Il avait toujours ressenti de l'attirance pour lui et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ! Maintenant, il en saisissait tout le sens.

Shinji fronça les sourcils. Byakuya... Un aiguillon de jalousie et de douleur lui traversait à chaque fois le cœur quand il repensait à toutes les fois où il s'était imposé auprès d'Ichigo, ne laissant jamais personne s'approcher de lui. Cela l'avait toujours dérangé, mais il avait passé outre, ne voulant pas détruire leur amitié, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus le laisser faire.

Le roux était à lui... toujours ! Dans sa vie précédente, il avait permis à Ichigo d'aller vers le noble car il avait eu peur que le jeune homme ne commette des bêtises. Son tempérament de feu ne lui permettait pas toujours de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes... Mais maintenant, il se souvenait... Jamais, jamais il ne le laisserait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs après tout !

Il entendit Ichigo l'appeler faiblement. Il se déplaça rapidement à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Je suis là Ichigo... toujours !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent... La compréhension passa entre eux. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent...

* * *

à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

voici le chapitre 12 d'un passé encombrant.

Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant car pas de connexion et puis... j'ai oublié -_-' (auteur ayant une mémoire de poisson rouge.... Gomen !)

Donc, ne me flageller pas... il y a quelques personnes qui s'en charge (elles se reconnaitront ^^).

Bonne lecture et bien sur c'est Tite Kubo le génial inventeur de Bleach.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observa Shinji de longues minutes. C'étaient tellement différents d'hier. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Un véritable chagrin étreignait son cœur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Te protéger ? le blond savait très bien de quoi son ami voulait lui parler.

- Oui…

- Je n'aurai pas survécu, si c'était moi qui aurai survécu à cette attaque !

- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant une cinquantaine d'année ?

- Oh… J'avais pensé… Que tu serais mort plus tard !

- Imbécile ! Les Soul Evil avait recommencé à infester Hueco Mundo et on nous a envoyé !

- Les vizards ?

- Non la 6ème division…

- Oh ? Tu as rejoint le Goteï 13 ?

- J'ai pas eu trop le choix à l'époque…

- On a toujours le choix !

Ichigo le regarda stupéfait et soudain, il éclata de rire. Mais pas d'un rire heureux… plutôt hystérique. La porte s'ouvrit et Urahara entra. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air complètement pommé du plus jeune et son air de démence.

- Ichigo-kun… Ça ne va pas ?

Il avait parlé lentement. Ichigo s'arrêta de rire et un véritable désespoir s'inscrivit sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Ce crétin me dit que j'avais le choix de quitter la Soul Society ? Comment pourrais-je avoir le choix Shinji quand tu n'étais plus là ? Que j'ai été trahis par la plupart des gens auxquels je croyais ? Que me restait-il comme raison de vivre sur Terre alors que partout où j'allais c'était toi qui hantait mon esprit ?

Sa voix montait au fur et à mesure. Ichigo se redressa et fit face au blond en reprenant :

- Quel était ma raison de vivre après ton départ ? Le choix que tu as fait à ma place… J'ai du vivre avec ! J'ai du vivre avec le remord et la peine. Le seul moment où j'ai eu un peu de répits c'est Byakuya qui me l'a apporté la veille de ma propre mort ! Je ne sais même pas comment lui à survécu… Mais il a du traverser ce que j'ai traversé pendant 50 ans. Alors, s'il te plaît… ne me fait pas de leçon de morale, elles ne sont pas bienvenue.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo était devenu dense et des flammes noires apparaissaient autour de lui. C'est yeux s'était progressivement changer en or et noir. Shinji répondit inconsciemment à la colère de l'oranger. Il répliqua

- Ichi… Comment crois-tu que j'ai vécu mes derniers instants en sachant que j'allais te laisser seul ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé d'aller avec Byakuya ? Je ne voulais pas que tu l'aimes et ça m'a déchiré le cœur de dire cela. Mais je savais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre normalement. L'autre coincé pouvait être arrogant, mais je savais qu'il t'aimait sincèrement. Mais moi, je n'ai eu qu'une seule peur c'était que tu m'oublies… que tu oublies tout ce qu'on a traversé et nous deux ! Déjà là… comment crois-tu que je vive le fait que tu sois plus proche de lui que de moi ? Tu as toujours été mon âme sœur et de te voir avec lui me pourrit la vie.

Les yeux de Shinji avait viré également aux noirs et or et son riatsu était devenu aussi dense que celui d'Ichigo. Urahara se dit qu'il allait devoir les calmer tous les deux mais que ça ne risquait pas d'être simple. Apparemment c'était leurs mémoires qui fonctionnaient…

- Ichigo, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé !

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit aussi ouvertement… Pourquoi le dis-tu maintenant ?

- Parce ce que je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je peut-être idiot et être maladroit… mais je n'ai jamais manqué un seul instant où tu avais besoin de moi. Ma seule raison de vivre et tu le sais c'est toi !

Ichigo regarda intensément l'autre vizard. Il était troublé ses souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête… Ceux de son ancienne vie et ceux de cette vie-ci… Il trembla et finalement se précipita dans les bras du blond qui referma immédiatement l'étreinte sur le roux.

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends Ichi plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul.

Leur reiatsu tomba d'un coup.

- Shinji…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te laisseras pousser tes cheveux encore pour moi ?

Shinji leva les yeux aux ciels exaspérés devant les nouveaux caprices du roux, mais au fond de lui sincèrement heureux.

- Crétin…

- Merci !

Petit silence interrompu par Kisuke.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Que de souvenirs !

- La ferme Kisuke. J'ai besoin de toi… malheureusement…

- Pardon Endo-kun ?

Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de l'adolescent blond que représentait Shinji Hirako à présent.

- Fait pas l'imbécile. Tu te souviens de la formule que je t'avais donné quelques années en arrière pour le contrôle du hollow d'Ichi ?

- Oui… je l'ai encore !

- Et bien tous les deux nous allons en avoir besoin…

- Oh ?

- Tu as bien vu par toi-même que nos hollows sont de retour parmi nous. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons les contrôler car ils sont peu « éveillés », ils sont encore sous forme de souvenirs. Mais d'ici peu de temps…

- Je comprends. Tu le sens à ce point là ?

- J'ai toujours mieux ressentis les choses que lui !

Shinji désignait Ichigo de la main. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas parce ce que tu as mieux maîtrisé que moi ton hollow dans ta vie précédente que cela va se reproduire dans cette vie !

- On le maîtrisera tous les deux notre hollow.

- Il faut que nous en parlions au Soutaïcho !

- Ichi…

- Oui ?

Ichigo et Shinji se faisait face, quoique le blond était beaucoup plus grand qu'Ichigo pour l'instant. Puis, se tournant vers Urahara.

- Vous pouvez sortir 5 minutes ?

Kisuke eut un air moqueur et le blond le foudroya du regard. Mais le capitaine de la 5ème division obtempéra.

- Ichi… Je veux savoir… avant… avant qu'on

- Tu veux savoir si je vais être avec toi ou Byakuya ?

- Oui… C'est pas loyal de le demander comme ça. Mais, je ne supporterai pas…

Ichigo s'était approché du blond et posa sa petite main sur la mâchoire de l'autre adolescent. Il plongea ses yeux ambres si sérieux dans ceux suppliants et brun clair de son ex-amant.

- Shinji… Je n'ai que 12 ans et avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, je me sens perdu. Mais, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sur à présent… C'est que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que se soit dans ma vie. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai sentit mon hollow remonter, la seule chose, la seule personne dont j'avais besoin c'était toi ! J'aime Byakuya… sans aucun doute mais, pas comme je t'aime toi ! C'est un mélange de mes souvenirs de maintenant et de notre vie ici. Hirako… pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal à ce point quand je pense à toi ?

Le blond s'approcha de l'orangé et referma ses bras autour de lui une nouvelle fois. Il murmura à son oreille…

- Si cela peut te rassurer. Je vis la même torture ! Que se soit avant ou maintenant, je me consume à petit feu pour toi… Ichi, plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul. Cette fois-ci, si on doit mourir un jour, et le plus tard sera le mieux, on mourra ensemble… Promis ?

- Promis !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Hirako se pencha et posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il ébouriffa les cheveux oranges plein de vie et les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce où ils étaient enfermés. Kisuke les regarda et leur dit

- Vous pouvez me suivre chez le soutaïcho en shunpo ?

- Oui ! Réponse en cœur.

- Très bien… en route !

Ils quittèrent l'établissement tous les trois.

°0°0°

- Byakuya fait pas la gueule. Moi aussi, j'aurai des raisons de la faire !

- Ils se sont reconnus ! Sa voix était sourde.

- Fallait si attendre… Non ?

- Tu te souviens ?

- Bah… j'avais rien pour me rappeler, mais leurs énergies de tout à l'heure ont déclenché en moi une vague de souvenirs ! Qui aurait cru que le coincé et moi serions dans la même classe ? Enfin, moi je suis heureux pour Ichi, car il avait l'air d'y tenir à Hirako…

- Oui… il y tenait beaucoup !

- Mais t'as essayé de l'accaparer !

- Je…

Byakuya partit s'asseoir sur un banc de l'Académie. Il ferma les yeux et plia ses bras contre son ventre. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne peux que m'incliner face à cela…

- Tu es beau joueur !

- Je ne veux pas perdre aussi l'amitié d'Ichigo.

- Tu y tiens tant que cela ?

Le brun leva les yeux stoïquement vers le bleuté.

- Grimmjow… Notre vie avant, c'était notre vie avant. J'ai celle-ci à mener et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit facile pour aucun de nous quatre ! Alors, si cela est possible, j'aimerai conserver notre amitié intacte !

Grimmjow s'installa à côté du brun et réfléchis.

- Moi, j'ai rien ici qui me retient.

- Si nous !

- Arrête… j'ai toujours vécu à Hueco Mundo… Et là…

- Tu as commencé une nouvelle vie à la Soul Society ! Grimm' je pense qu'on va devoir vivre avec nos souvenirs, mais il faut aussi construire notre vie ici.

- Tout à coup le bleuté observa l'ex noble avec attention.

- Dit Byakuya… Tu crois qu'on aura une relation tous les deux ?

- Jamais ! Fit catégorique le brun.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais…

- Alors pose pas la question !

- On ne sait jamais et qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout !

- Déjà, il faudrait que je t'aime pour sortir avec toi !

- Et c'est pas le cas ?

Le brun le regarda d'un regard glacé. Grimmjow éclata de rire et donna une claque dans le dos de son camarade de classe. Byakuya faillit s'étouffer.

- Merde ! Tu fais mal…

- C'est sur que tu l'aurais pas dit « ça » avant ! Tu t'encanailles !

- Sombre idiot !

- Hum… je crois que je vais quand même aimé la vie à la Soul Society… Après tout… j'ai trop amis ici, alors que je n'en avais aucun à Hueco Mundo. Tu crois qu'on pourrai s'organiser un pique-nique prochainement ?

- Va savoir !

- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir aujourd'hui ?

- J'aimerai te répondre… soupira le brun.

- Oh… fit soudain une voix railleuse… Mais qui voyons nous ? Ils ne sont plus que deux ! C'est dommage… vous ne pourrez plus vous envoyer en l'air comme avant !

Grimmjow et Byakuya regardaient le groupe de 5 étudiants de classe supérieur devant eux calmement. Le bleuté se gratta la tête et dit finalement

- Bya… pour des hétéros ils ont l'air fichument au courant des relations sexuels au cours d'une partouze !

- Hum… je suis assez d'accord !

- Je dirai même entre « hommes »..

- Humhum…

- Vous vous foutez de notre gueules ou quoi ?

- Nous ? Firent-ils en cœur.

- Au fait… On a vu que vous aviez un petit avec vous ce matin… Vous détournez les plus jeune que vous ?

- Alors touche pas à Ichi mon grand, car tu risques de te faire refaire le portrait !

- Nous ? non… fit Grimmjow.

- Mais, Shinji ne vous ratera pas !

- C'est son petit ami ?

De toute façon les connaissant, ils ne le cacheront pas ! dit Byakuya.

Certains même !

Donc, y'a bien un couple dans le lot !

Et alors ? Demanda Grimmjow. Tu veux en faire partit ? Je doute qu'Hirako te laisse poser un de petits doigts sur Ichi.

Ah oui ? On va bien s'amuser alors !

Vous amusez avec qui ?

Tous se retournèrent et Grimmjow et Byakuya virent Ichigo et Hirako. Ils eurent un sourire en voyant que les deux jeunes hommes arboraient leurs yeux or et noir. Des volutes noires voletaient autour de shinji.

Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Fit l'un des sempaï.

Hirako eu un sourire dont seul ceux possédé par un vizard pouvait en faire…

Je suis ton pire cauchemar si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Ichi.

Qu'est ce que je disais ! s'écria Grimmjow. On vous l'avait bien dit ! Ils veulent jamais nous croire !

Bon… on ferai mieux de partir… Fit l'un des cinq sempaï.

Ouaih cassons-nous !

Les quatre adolescents regardaient partir à toute jambe les autres internes. Hirako haussa les épaules.

Alors… Fit Grimmjow. Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ?

Les deux vizards tournèrent la tête surpris.

Comment savez-vous ? Marmonna Hirako.

Faudrait être con comme eux pour que nous ne sachions pas.

Ichigo parut gêné. Il regarda Byakuya incertain. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le plus jeune. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je peux comprendre. Il faut juste être clair ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me touche pas non plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez… J'aimerai rester seul.

Les trois autres adolescents regardaient le brun partir dignement. Ichigo eu le cœur qui se serra mais, Hirako enlaça sa main et murmura.

-Si tu y vas pour le consoler, tu vas ne faire qu'aggraver les choses !

- Ouaih ! Laisse-le Ichi. Il s'en remettra. Et comme on se le disait tout à l'heure, pour nous c'est une autre chance de construire nos vies. Alors on va en profiter ! Franchement…

- Dit Grimmjow en regardant les deux adolescents qui se tenaient encore par la main.

-Ichi… choisi quelqu'un d'autre t'es pas assortis avec ce gars là !

- Jamais ! Murmura Ichigo.

- Ecrase… grogna Shinji entre ses dents.

- Franchement les gars, vous êtes assortis question caractères… Au fait, vous êtes sortis d'ici. Vous êtes partis où ?

- Chez le Soutaïcho !

Grimmjow fut surpris.

- Eh ?

- Et Ichi va suivre des cours particuliers et moi, par contre, je continue avec vous.

- Des cours particuliers ?

- Oui. A cause de son hollow et de son reiatsu qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

- Qui sera ton prof ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shouinuin et Tessaï ! Fit Ichigo.

- 'tain… t'aura eu que des capitaines de division pour ton éducation.

- Il le faut… Ichigo risque de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Ils lui reviennent trop vite.

- Tu vas rester à l'Académie ?

- Oui.. ils vont venir à tour de rôle pour l'éduquer.

- Et bien… On risque pas de te rattraper Ichi

- Non… Ichigo s'il te plaît. Il n'y a que Shinji qui peut m'appeler Ichi.

- Tu deviens chatouilleux ?

- Non… c'est juste… Ichigo rougit légèrement et avoua. C'est le seul truc gentil qu'il n'a jamais été capable de me dire.

- Quoi ! Hurla le blond.

- C'est vrai ! se défendit le plus jeune.

- Attend et ma déclaration de tout à l'heure…

- C'était ta première pendant toutes ces années !

- Faut qu'on discute… Au fait… Grimm' ça te dérange si on change de chambre. Je veux dire… On peut faire en sorte que Bya et toi soyez dans la même chambre et moi et Ichi ensemble.

- Moi, je m'en fou et je pense que c'est aussi mieux pour Bya. On va lui en parler quand même…

Les trois jeunes gens partirent à la recherche du brun qui faisait ses devoirs. Il haussa les épaules pour le changement de chambre. Ils pratiquèrent le déménagement dans la soirée. Ils durent en parler au chef de dortoir qui s'en moquait royalement et puis, il évitait les quatre là… Ils étaient trop « bizarre et trop soudé ». Il préférait s'occuper de cas moins compliqué. Et de toute façon. Aucun des quatre ne leur posait de problème alors…

°°0°0°°

à bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, hello...

Je suis terriblement en retard dans la publication de cette fic... j'en suis désolée. Ma bêta est submergée de boulot... alors, je vous l'envoie non corrigé... tant pis ! Je me demande si vous n'avez pas perdu le fils du coup -_-'. Donc, Gomen, gomen pour ce retard et je vous promets d'envoyer le reste plus régulièrement.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla avec une impression sourde au fond de lui… de la tristesse, de la peur et comme une impression de vide ! Il avait l'impression que son cerveau n'était pas capable d'assemblée deux idées en même temps. Il se leva lentement et descendit du lit superposé. Le roux se tourna pensant trouver une tête brune et vit en fait une tête blonde enfouit dans les couvertures et qui semblait mourir de froid. Shinji était replié sur lui-même et une expression soucieuse était inscrite sur son visage d'adolescent. Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme commencer à se débattre dans ses couvertures donnant l'impression de vivre un cauchemar duquel il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Lentement, Ichigo s'approcha de son "ex" mari et l'observa de plus près… Il ne savait plus très bien lui-même où il en était. Il voulait faire le point sur les derniers événements entre son amour pour Byakuya et sur celui qu'il éprouvait pour Shinji. Ce dernier gémit et semblait souffrir… Ichigo l'entendit nettement l'appeler d'une voix faible et pourtant si… impuissante !

Son cœur s'emballa et il ne put rester "en dehors" plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire exactement mais son premier réflexe fut de monter dans le lit du blond en le poussant doucement et se s'installer sous la couverture avec lui. De ces petits bras, il encercla Shinji et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Shinji repris une respiration normale peu à peu au contact d'Ichigo et finit par se détendre. L'orangé sentit deux bras l'attraper et le tirer pour se retrouver serré contre un torse fin. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux noisettes mi-clos

- Ichigo… Murmura ce dernier stupéfait d'une voix à moitié endormis. J'rêve encore ? J'veux pas m'réveiller !

- Non ! Je suis là Shinji…

Une certaine émotion passa dans les yeux bruns et, Shinji enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Ichigo et contre toute attente éclata en sanglot.

- Shinji ? Appela Ichigo inquiet

Aucune réponse ! Ichigo sentait contre sa nuque l'humidité qui envahissait peu à peu son épaule. Le roux frissonna et murmura

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi Shinji ! Vivre sans toi a été un enfer pour moi…

Ichigo leva doucement une de ses mains et caressa les cheveux blonds avec délicatesse. Lentement Shinji leva la tête et rencontra les yeux ambres émus.

- Ichigo… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois à nouveau à moi ! Mes souvenirs… tout est revenu dans ma mémoire et… ils se mélangent avec ceux d'aujourd'hui ! Je, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, que tu me remplacerais par Byakuya et que je n'avais plus de place dans ta vie. Ichi… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… entre toi et moi, avant et maintenant et toi et lui !

- J'en suis au même point Shinji !

- Tu es devenu tellement proche de "lui" ! Est-ce que je compte encore pour toi ?

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi pourtant Shinji… Tu n'avais pas fait graver "Always & Forever" sur nos alliances ?

Shinji ne répondit rien et regarda intensément le pré-adolescent.

- Ichigo… nous… nous ne sommes plus eux !

La voix du blond était hésitante

- Je le sais…

- Tu es libre de… de choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Finit par murmurer Shinji.

Cette déclaration coûtait beaucoup pour Shinji mais en même temps, lui-même avait besoin de réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation.

- Ichigo… Je pense que nous devrions réfléchir à tout cela ou plutôt nous laisser du temps pour notre "nouvelle" relation ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher… Tu es… jeune !

- Moins que dans notre relation précédente ! Ironisa Ichigo.

- C'est bon ! Marmonna Shinji, on va pas revenir dessus quand même !

- Shinji… j'ai compris !

- Ichi… Je veux dire par là que… regarde ! Tu as vécu accroché à Byakuya depuis que nous nous connaissons au Rukongaï et nous n'avions pas… d'attirance, enfin… pas comme vous pouviez l'avoir toi et lui ! Maintenant, toi et moi… est-ce que se sont nos vrai sentiments à nous qui parlons où ceux de nous d'avant ? Avons nous changé ? Nous aimons nous réellement où chérissons nous nos souvenirs ?

- Je ne sais pas Shinji ! Lorsque mes souvenirs me sont revenus… mon amour pour toi est revenu intact mais, surtout parce ce que se sont mes souvenirs de mon ancien moi. Si je devais compter avec ma vie d'ici… C'est Byakuya que j'ai le plus aimé !

Les deux adolescents se regardaient perdus pendant un petit moment. Shinji souleva lentement une main et caressa le visage d'Ichigo avec une réelle tendresse.

- Ichi… Je ne veux pas d'un semblant de relation ou de regret entre nous… Je veux que nous soyons ensemble parce ce que nous nous aimons, comme nous nous sommes aimés lorsque tu étais Ichigo Kurosaki et moi en tant que Shinji Hirako. Je tiens à toi… Je t'aime… mais, est-ce moi ou lui ? Et toi… Je crois que nous avons besoin de réfléchir tous les deux ! Vivons au jour le jour ! Laissons-nous grandir…

Ichigo hocha la tête… Il n'était pas spécialement "pressé" et voulait lui-même être sur en tant qu'Ichigo Suo aimé Shinji Endo ! Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré mais en même temps cela lui brisait le cœur. Le blond le vit et se pencha vers le jeune homme

- Je veux que nous vivions le même amour que nous nous sommes portés durant ces années où nous étions mariés dans le monde humain… Je ne veux aucun regret, aucun doute…

Ichigo se mit à trembler et murmura

- Et si… nous tombons amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Avouons-le nous ! Que se soit toi ou moi… soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre ! Nous le méritons quelque part !

- J'ai peur ! Souffla Ichigo la voix au bord des larmes.

- Ichi… Moi aussi, j'ai très peur ! Mais, je ne pourrai jamais supporter de vivre avec toi et d'avoir des doutes. D'autant que je comprends mieux ce que toi et Byakuya vous viviez ces derniers jours ou mois !

On frappa à la porte et les deux adolescents sursautèrent. La voix de Grimmjow retentit…

- Oï ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger, vous êtes à la bourre !

Shinji et Ichigo se levèrent en silence, hésitant l'un en face de l'autre. Shinji laissa Ichigo occupé la salle de bain et lui demanda de partir en premier… Il les rejoindrai plus tard. L'orangé se précipita dans la salle de bain se sentant nauséeux et finalement rejoignit Byakuya et Grimmjow qui attendaient impassible. Ichigo signala que Shinji les rejoindrai plus tard…

Le blond entra dans la salle de bain le corps tremblant et s'effondra sur le sol. Les souvenirs affluaient en masse, avec une précision presque chirurgicale à tel point qu'il les revivait jusque dans sa chair… Chacune des paroles, qu'il avait prononcé, il aurait voulu ne pas les dire, ne pas à les dire… Mais, il y avait pensé jusqu'à très tard aux aurore. Ichigo Suo aimait Byakuya Kasakura et n'avait laissé aucune place à Shinji Endo et cela lui était insupportable ! Pour lui Ichigo avait toujours eu la première place, peu importe comment il regardait son amour pour lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota d'avant à maintenant ! Par contre, l'orangé a passé toute sa vie actuelle "accroché" à l'ancien noble, comment ne pas avoir de doutes ?

Shinji finit par prendre sa douche et revêtir son uniforme bleu. Il ne mangea pas et rejoignit directement la classe où l'attendait un Byakuya et Grimmjow soucieux. Il ne leur adressa pas la parole et fut distrait tout au long de la journée, le ciel de Shinji s'était brutalement obscurcit. Ces deux amis voulurent en savoir plus… mais il fut incapable de leur répondre.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo regardait Tessaï avec attention et essaya de reproduire ses techniques de kido, mais son manque d'entrain ce jour-là ne l'aida pas beaucoup à progresser.

- Tu es distrait ! Remarqua d'une voix bourrue l'homme aux lunettes.

- Hum…

- Soit plus appliqué !

- Hum…

Ichigo se sentait mal et finalement abandonna pour s'asseoir sur le sol du pas de tir. L'orangé entendit derrière lui la voix amusée d'Urahara qui avançait d'un pas traînant vers le lieux où Ichigo s'était assis.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Ichigo-kun !

- Hum…

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui te perturbent ?

L'orangé tourna lentement sa tête vers le capitaine de la 12ème division et murmura au bout d'un temps de réflexion.

- Ma vie… d'avant !

- Ta vie d'avant ?

- Mes souvenirs ! Je ne veux pas de mes souvenirs… Etre et ne pas être une personne, vivre avec les personnes avec qui nous étions et ne pas être sur de ce que nous ressentons envers eux… parce ce que nous mélangeons nos sentiments d'aujourd'hui et ceux d'hier et ne pas être sur…

- Shinji et… Byakuya ?

- Oui… Souffla Ichigo d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est simple ! Qui aimes-tu le plus ?

Le roux qui scrutait le visage du capitaine ne su déchiffrer le visage légèrement moqueur de ce dernier. A cette simple question, il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Il douta de lui et de tout !

Ichigo se leva et se plaça devant le capitaine qui s'était assis non loin de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Urahara-san… Même si beaucoup me voit en tant qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, je ne suis plus cet "homme". Vous me comprenez ?

- Oui ! Fit lentement le blond, les paroles de l'orangé le captivait.

- Je veux me construire ma "propre" identité ! Pas celle qu'Isshin Kurosaki souhaiterait ou que le Soutaïcho aimerait ou qui que se soit voudrait… Mes sentiments envers Byakuya tout comme ceux que j'éprouve pour ceux de Shinji sont très fort, tellement fort que je ne sais pas qui j'aime le plus…

Ichigo reprit son souffle, pour reprendre

- Je voudrai réfléchir… Pour l'instant, si je reste avec eux… je crois que je vais me briser !

- Tu veux dire par là que tu ne seras jamais lequel choisir ? Où as-tu peur de cette confrontation ?

- Je pense que je n'aurai jamais plus la tête à ce que je fais ! J'ai énormément appris avec Ikkaku Taïcho et je me sentais "en paix" avec moi-même. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce à quoi j'aspire et je perturbe mes amis… Sans compter que l'on me "place" à part dans cette Académie. J'ai l'impression d'être « un cadeau empoisonné ».

Ichigo se déplaça vers le centre de l'aire de combat et se tourna à nouveau vers le taïcho

- Quand je disais que j'allais me briser, c'est parce ce que ma double "vie", mes doubles souvenirs, comme un double moi qui se déchire finiront un jour par me détruire comme la disparition de Shinji Hirako et de tous ceux qui ont suivit ensuite l'ont brisé ! Taïcho, je veux vivre en tant qu'Ichigo Suo et avoir ma "propre" identité et mes "propres" choix ! Je suis rongé par le doute et mes incertitudes… je ne parle même pas comme un enfant de mon âge devrait le faire et pourtant… je suis mort de peur comme l'ai quelqu'un de mon âge ! Aidez-moi… aidez-moi à devenir "moi" !

Ichigo sentit son corps trembler comme sous un choc. Il avait réussit à mettre des mots sur tout ce qui le tracassait depuis le retour de ces souvenirs et Kisuke le comprit très bien ! L'orangé se laissa tomber sur le sol et posa ses mains à terre, la poussière fut recouverte par des taches humides qui se formaient peu à peu sur le sol en terre. Le capitaine se leva et s'accroupit devant le corps de l'adolescent…

- Tu vas me suivre Ichigo Suo ! Je vais te faire devenir l'homme que tu dois être et non plus celui que tu n'es pas ! Je vais prévenir le Soutaïcho et tu vas quitter cette académie et me suivre. Je vais t'entraîner au delà de tout ce que tu pourras imaginer et tu te construiras ta propre identité… après, se sera à toi de répondre à tes propres questions ou tourment… je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner jusque là ! Es-tu prêt à me suivre ?

Les yeux ambres fixèrent un petit moment le capitaine de division

- Pour aller où ?

Kisuke eut un petit rire moqueur et sortit son éventail qu'il agita devant lui avec agilité.

- Je ne te le dirai pas ! Mais es-tu prêt au changement auquel tu aspires ?

- Oui !

La réponse était clair et nette.

- Bien ! Alors va chercher tes affaires et tu vas me rejoindre ici des que tu auras terminé. Tu as exactement un quart d'heure pour faire ton bagage…

- Mais…

Urahara regarda le jeune garçon et commença à décompter. Le cœur d'Ichigo battit la chamade et il n'hésita plus. Il se déplaça grâce au shunpo dans sa chambre et fit tous ces maigres bagages. Avant de partir, il écrivit un mot à Shinji ne pouvant le laisser s'inquiéter inutilement.

_"Shinji,_

_Je veux être sur de moi… Je reviendrai vers toi et j'aurai mes réponses, tient toi près à me donner les tiennes ! D'ici là, je vais devenir plus fort et grandir. Je ne te dirai rien jusqu'à mon retour et je ne te demanderai pas de m'attendre, prend soin de toi et des autres. Je ferai moi aussi de mon mieux ! _

_Je n'ai aucune idée de la date de mon retour…_

_A bientôt, Ichigo !"_

Ichigo relut rapidement sa missive et la posa sur le bureau du blond. Il se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires et quitta les lieux aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre. L'orangé savait parfaitement bien qu'il briserait le cœur de Shinji mais il savait également, que s'il restait, l'adolescent serait aussi perturbé qu'il l'était lui par tout se mélange de vies et de sentiments… Lui, comme Byakuya avait besoin de cet éloignement où ils finiraient tous par se détester !

Le capitaine de la 12ème division l'attendait patiemment dans l'aire de combat et il eut un petit sourire en voyant le jeune garçon arriver rapidement. Ils quittèrent les lieux sans un mot… Urahara songea à la mine réjouit du directeur qu'il avait vu plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'Ichigo Suo quittait l'Académie pour une autre destination, mais il n'avait pas précisé laquelle et le Directeur avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la double porte battante de la première division et ces dernières s'ouvrirent. Ichigo entra et vit l'alignement des capitaines de division et le visage souriant d'Ukitake devant lui.

- Entre Ichigo Suo !

Ichigo capta le regard d'Ikkaku Madarame qui lui adressa un signe de reconnaissance et un faible sourire. Ses yeux ensuite rencontrèrent ceux d'Isshin Kurosaki où il décela sans aucun problème beaucoup de tendresse.

Fort des bonnes intentions de ces deux hommes Ichigo s'engagea au milieu de la haie qui était faite et s'arrêta au milieu pour faire face au Soutaïcho au long cheveu blanc.

- Ichigo Suo, nous avons été informés de vos progrès, de vos difficultés, de vos capacités. Nous avons fait un rapport à la chambre des 46, qui eux-même font un rapport au Roi ! Vos désirs rejoignant ceux de notre Roi, il a été décidé que tu rejoindrais la division zéro pour ta formation et te permettre de maîtriser tes pouvoirs d'une part mais aussi satisfaire la curiosité que ta mémoire suscite parmi nous mais également dans la dimension du Roi. La chambre des 46 n'est pas d'accord pour ce "transfert" peu orthodoxe mais, les désirs du Roi vont au-delà de ceux de cette chambre… et des nôtres ! Tu es attendu au portail où des membres de la division zéro vont t'accompagner jusqu'à lui !

Ichigo était devenu très pâle. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle destination et aussi rapidement. Allait-il pouvoir revenir dans la dimension de la Soul Society ? Voyant certainement l'air paniqué que devait affiché le roux, Ukitake repris doucement et répondant à la question qui le taraudait

- Oui ! Il nous a été certifié que tu aurais le choix pour revenir ici dans la dimension de la Soul Society, si cela est ton désir…

Ichigo se tourna vers Isshin, Madarame, Yoruichi et Kisuke ne sachant que faire. Tous lui adressèrent un sourire d'encouragement et hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement approbateur. Le jeune garçon se posa beaucoup de questions mais savait que personne ici ne pourrait lui répondre et puis quelque part, ce "transfert" momentané tombait plutôt bien ! Il demanda

- Où se situe le portail ?

Ukitake eut un sourire et demanda à Ichigo de le rejoindre et tous les capitaines accompagnèrent l'orangé sur la colline du Sokyoku où une immense porte s'était dessinée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des membres de la division zéro qui s'approchèrent du jeune garçon en souriant.

- Ichigo Suo… si vous voulez bien nous accompagné !

Ichigo se tourna vers Ikkaku pour le serrer dans ses bras, il se tourna ensuite vers Isshin et fit le même geste pour finir par Kisuke Urahara qui regardait avec une sorte de tendresse moqueuse son jeune apprentis qui partait vivre loin de lui pendant quelques temps.

- Apprends Ichigo ! Apprends tout ce dont tu as besoin…

L'orangé aurait voulu pouvoir parler mais ne pouvait pas. Il se tourna vers les membres de la division zéro et les suivit à l'intérieur du tunnel sans se retourner… Ses pensées tournées vers Shinji et Byakuya. Il se posa la question de la pertinence de son choix actuel et finit par pensée que c'était le meilleur qui se présentait à lui aujourd'hui !

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji le message bref d'Ichigo et le froissa ! Il s'assit quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'Ichigo était partit. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Grimmjow et Byakuya qui entourèrent le blond bien que le brun songeait aux paroles qui avaient allumé un espoir plus tôt chez lui concernant peut-être la séparation des deux anciens "maris". De le savoir partit ne le rassura pas et finalement, proposa à ces deux autres amis d'attendre son retour. Shinji plus tard resta un long moment sans dormir se demanda où était passé le jeune garçon. Il avait lui-même songé à un éloignement mais maintenant devant le fait accomplit, il sentait un grand vide l'envahir… Il espérait le retour prochain du jeune homme et reprendre le cour de sa vie, comme une centaine d'année plus tôt !


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Trois chapitres le même jour ? Pourquoi pas... ça compense certaines journées où je n'ai pas le courage de vous les envoyer ! Merci à toi An author alone in the dark pour ta review ^^ (une lectrice qui s'accorche ^^). Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours cette histoire !

Bon petite surprise dans cette fic, puisque les personnages de St Sayia se sont mélangés à Bleach... j'aurai pu faire un cross-over mais bon, comme je ne le savais pas au départ, j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de changer. A savoir, que les personnages donc de St Sayia seront des shinigami et en aucun cas, des personnages de tel qu'on les connaît comme chevalier de la princesse Saori Kido. Donc, ils seront AU (c'est peut-être pour cela que je ne change pas de catégorie aussi ^^).

Bon et bien bonne lecture et à bientôt

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

St Sayia appartient à Masami Kurumada

* * *

Grimmjow se leva le lendemain et descendit du lit superposé sans faire de bruit. Il observa deux secondes le brun qui dormait profondément et admira au passage les traits réguliers et respirant la sérénité. Dans le fond, il s'avoua qu'il admirait le calme et la maîtrise de l'ancien capitaine et se demanda si ce dernier le considérait comme un ami. Il avait des doutes depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Quelque part ça l'attristait... Quelque part... il aurait voulu ne jamais retrouver cette mémoire et finalement, revivre ne serait-ce qu'un an en arrière ! Retrouver l'insouciance de leurs existences. Mais voilà... dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut et on avance avec son fardeau que cela nous plaise ou non !

Le bleuté quitta la chambre ne voulant pas réveiller Byakuya qui ne s'était endormis que très tard dans la nuit... Grimmjow s'était souvent réveillé pour constater que le brun ne dormait pas, il était même persuadé d'avoir entendu des sanglots étouffés. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Shinji et d'Ichigo. Il poussa la porte s'en faire de bruit et constata que la chambre était vide. Grimmjow ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit la lumière. La chambre était intacte ! Shinji n'avait pas dormi là... c'était certain. Mais où ce crétin blond avait pu passer ?

Grimmjow regarda sur les bureaux au cas où l'imbécile aurait laissé un message à son intention ou à celle de Byakuya et ne trouva rien. Grimmjow sentit la colère monter en lui ! Ce putain de vizard s'était fait la malle sans les prévenir ! Ils comptaient donc si peu pour lui à présent ? N'étaient ils plus amis ? Quelque part, il comprenait que Shinji veuille partir pour retrouver Ichigo mais au moins les prévenir... ce n'était pas un luxe. Grimmjow se promit de lui garder un coup de poing en réserve... un aux petits oignons, dont il lui demanderait des nouvelles !

Grimmjow bondit quand il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule, par réflexe il se retourna pour plaquer son assaillant contre le mur, mais il fut contrecarré par une prise qui l'empêcha de finir sa manœuvre. Il croisa les yeux anthracite et calme de Byakuya.

- Ce n'est que moi !

- 'tain ! Tu peux pas me prévenir avant... j'aurai pu te faire mal !

- Impossible !

- Bya... ne commence pas ! Maugréa le bleuté.

- Il n'est plus là ?

- Non... il semble qu'il se soit tirer dans la nuit et cet abruti ne nous a même pas laissé un message.

Byakuya balaya la pièce du regard et soupira.

- Viens... on va déjeuner et après, nous partirons à sa recherche. On retourne dans notre chambre pour nous organiser un peu !

Grimmjow fut étonné et suivit sans rien dire le brun. Il vit que l'adolescent préparer quelques affaires et le regarda faire sans bouger. Byakuya leva les yeux vers son ami et le regarda surpris.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté se laissa tomber sur le sol et ses yeux fouillèrent le plancher. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme avoua enfin.

- Byakuya... depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et que vous aussi vous... enfin, que vous vous souvenez « d'avant »... j'ai l'impression que vous me mettez à côté ! Je sais que je suis l'ancien sexta espada. Mais, mais j'ai plu l'impression de compter en tant que Grimmjow Honjo

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Demanda Byakuya. Je t'ai connu plus assuré... Remarqua doucement le brun qui observait son ami avec beaucoup d'attention maintenant.

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers Byakuya et le regarda bien en face.

- C'est facile pour vous ! Après tout, vous retrouvez le même monde et vous avez vos repaires ! Toi... certainement plus facilement plus qu'Ichigo ou Shinji ! Mais moi... je viens de Hueco Mundo, je « découvre » la Soul Society et... j'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher ! Seul Ichi pouvait me comprendre encore dans le lot ! Shinji et toi... j'ai eu que peu de contact avec vous et... et j'ai l'impression que nos vies dans la Soul Society, dans cette vie-ci... ne compte plus ! J'ai l'impression de me perdre de vous perdre et... je n'aime pas cela ! Si... si je vous perdais...

La voix de Grimmjow s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, comme si le désespoir engloutissait tout ce en quoi il aurait pu trouver un réconfort.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continuerai à vivre ! Je n'ai personne d'autres ici à part vous...

Grimmjow ne pu continuer, il voulu lever la tête en voyant l'hakama de Byakuya devant lui, mais l'adolescent se laissa tomber gracieusement à côté du bleuté. Ce dernier sentit deux bras autour de ses épaules et une tête qui se posait sur la sienne. Le souffle du brun soulevait doucement les mèches bleus

- Grimmjow ! Je te demande pardon ! Pardon de ne pas m'être rendu compte que pour toi tout était complètement différent. Je pense que pour nous, tout était tellement évident que nous n'avons pas vu que toi tout était à rebâtir ! Pour moi, tout ce que nous avons vécu ici et jusqu'à présent est très précieux... en fait, depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, notre relation en a que plus de valeur !

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pour une fois... Cela l'apaisa et il en avait besoin... besoin de se sentir aimer, de se sentir proche de quelqu'un. L'odeur entêtante de fleurs de cerisier de Byakuya avait un effet apaisant sur lui, sur sa mémoire également...

- Grim'... il est hors de question pour moi de te laisser seul, ou de t'abandonner ! Tu es mon ami, tout comme tu es celui d'Ichigo et de Shinji et eux aussi pense la même chose. Je... Ecoute, Shinji ne pensera qu'à Ichigo le temps qu'il le retrouve... mais moi, je serai là ! Alors, si tu as besoin de parler... ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose... je serai là !

Grimmjow ouvrit lentement les yeux et finit par repousser son ami et avoua à Byakuya d'une voix douce.

- Bya... ne reste pas trop près... ou ne soit pas trop proche de moi ! Je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi plus vite que tu ne peux le penser !

Byakuya passa une main sur le visage du bleuté et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit impassible

- Et si c'était ce que je souhaitais ?

Grimmjow observa quelques minutes l'adolescent à l'air si calme et serein pour finir par lui répondre.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi...

Byakuya s'était penché vers Grimmjow et s'était emparé de ces lèvres avant que le bleuté ne puisse protester. Ce dernier d'abord surpris ne réagit pas et finalement, se laissa porter par la douceur de l'autre adolescent. Ses mains enlacèrent la taille du jeune homme fermement et le rapprochèrent de lui. Lorsqu'ils cassèrent le baiser et qu'ils reprirent leurs souffles tout en s'observant, Grimmjow précisa

- Je ne suis pas le remplaçant d'Ichi et si j'accepte c'est parce ce que je te veux !

- On est d'accord ! Rétorqua la voix émue de Byakuya.

Grimmjow et Byakuya se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes et Byakuya suggéra

- Grim' si nous voulons retrouver Shinji et Ichigo, je pense que nous devrions finir nos bagages et partir déjeuner !

- Ok altesse...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Marmonna Byakuya.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire et rattrapa le brun et lui vola un baiser avant de se tourner vers ses propres affaires ! Byakuya regardait surpris le bleuté et finalement eu un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Sa relation avec Grimmjow allait être vraiment intéressante ! Il ne souhaitait plus passer son temps à attendre quelqu'un ou qui que se soit... Grimmjow était là et il l'aimait... Pourquoi ne pas se laisser porter par une histoire qui ne demandait qu'à démarrer ! Pour ces sentiments... il ne l'aimait pas d'un amour fou comme il l'avait éprouvé pour Ichigo c'était certain... mais, Grimmjow avait beaucoup à lui offrir et il sentait que l'ancien espada avait besoin de lui également. Byakuya se retourna heureux pour une fois de sa décision. Heureux de pouvoir vivre une relation sans avoir un spectre puissant derrière, quelqu'un à aimer comme il l'aimerait lui, et rien que lui !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo avait suivit Saga dans les longs couloirs blancs et commençait à être assommé par cette couleur récurrente ici. Les yeux ambres suivait également l'haori blanc dont il ne pouvait voir le numéro puisque caché par une lourde cascade de cheveux bleus. Lorsque le shinigami ouvrit la porte qui serait celle de sa pièce, il jeta un œil vers la chambre et fut surpris par ce qui serai son espace de vie. Il s'agissait d'une pièce plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait un grand lit avec de haut montant où des tentures blanches et fines donnaient une impression aérienne au lit. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur, Ichigo vit d'ailleurs une terrasse. Un bureau se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Entre Ichigo-kun !

- Je peux ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

- Bien sur ! C'est ta chambre ! Ici personne ne pourra entrer sans ton autorisation...

- Même toi ?

- Oui ! Rétorqua Saga amusé par les hésitations du jeune garçon.

Ichigo entra dans la pièce et la trouva agréable mais... il lui manquait quelque chose ! Il ne savait pas très bien quoi encore ! Il se dirigea vers sa porte fenêtre et s'avança sur le balcon en forme arrondis. Une lueur nostalgique était emprunte dans sa rétine et ses pensées l'amenèrent à la Soul Society et à Shinji qui devait s'inquiéter ! Et il ne serait certainement pas le seul. Il se souvint aussi de sa promesse à Ikkaku et il se remémora les yeux du capitaine de la 11ème division. Il ne semblait pas tellement heureux de la situation. Il entendit Saga lui dire.

- Je te laisse Ichigo-kun ! Un serviteur viendra te chercher pour t'accompagner jusqu'au terrain où tu recevras tes cours avec moi. Repose-toi bien ! Ah oui... Ici, au début tu mangeras beaucoup... normal puisque la pression spirituelle est plus dense, tout à l'heure on t'apportera de quoi te restaurer ! A demain Ichigo-kun !

Ichigo jeta à peine un œil vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus. La porte se ferma à peine qu'Ichigo regarda autour de lui avec attention. Il sentit la colère le parcourir... bon sang ! On lui avait encore mentit et il se trouvait dans de beau drap ! Il trembla et se promit de tout faire pour ne pas oublier, pour se souvenir de son amour pour Shinji et ses amis Byakuya et Grimmjow ! Le roux avait juste besoin de devenir plus fort et de trouver où se trouvait les portes de sortie ! Il devait bien en avoir quelque part...

Son estomac gargouilla et il se tourna vers son lit et s'installa dessus et s'enroula dans une couverture... la plus douce qu'il n'ai jamais trouvé dans sa vie ! Il frissonna et finit par regarder les murs... blancs ! Pour un peu, il aurait pensé qu'il était à Hueco Mundo mais le ciel bleu lumineux, les plantes et cette atmosphère légère, cette sérénité ne faisait pas partie du monde de désolation que pouvait être Hueco Mundo.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo observa la jeune fille qui vint déposé sur une déserte une coupe de fruits variés et également un plateau dont l'odeur alléchante réveilla l'estomac trop affamé du roux. La servante se tourna vers lui et se présenta

- Je m'appelle Shaina! Je vais être à ton service... si tu as besoin de quoique se soit pense à me le dire et je ferai en sorte de trouver ce dont tu as besoin pour la prochaine fois où je passerai !

Ichigo sortit de sa couverture et se leva pour s'approcher de la servante qui était plutôt grande. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne bougea pas et regardait le roux avec la même curiosité.

- Shaina... je... je pourrai avoir du papier et des pinceaux pour écrire ?

- Bien sur !

- Je suis Ichigo Suo...

- Je le sais ! Tu es connu dans le bâtiment...

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que c'est plutôt rare de faire venir quelqu'un de la soul Society et de le ramener à la division zéro... surtout... surtout un enfant ! C'est la première fois en fait ! Tu vois habituellement, se sont des adultes et capitaines de divisions au sein de la Soul Society qui arrivent et toi tu n'es ni un adulte et encore moins un capitaine de division !

Ichigo plissa les yeux et observa la jeune femme pour déclarer finalement.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu aussi « facilement » ? J'aurai pensé que tu serais évasive...

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions quelque chose à te cacher ! Tu fais partie maintenant de notre monde et il est logique que tu en saches un minimum et puis... Saga sera un bon maître et il t'apprendra tout ce dont tu as besoin !

- Il porte un haori... C'est un capitaine ?

- Hum... je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'expliquer tout cela tu sais ! Je vais faire court et Saga t'expliquera plus longuement. En fait, la division zéro est découpé comme l'est le Goteï 13 ! Tu as douze « capitaines » qui entoure le Roi et chacun d'eux à une mission particulière auprès de lui. Saga est l'un des douze capitaines si tu préfères.

- Mais comment protège t'il le roi ?

- Le Roi est « intouchable » mais personne ne laissera approcher qui que se soit de sa Majesté. Eux seuls connaissent le véritable visage du Roi d'ailleurs ! Par contre, si... si les enfers se réveillaient à nouveau... la division zéro devra affronter celle qui garde son portail !

- « Celle » ?

- Le monde est dualité Ichigo Suo ! Le bien existe parce ce que le mal existe... comme le féminin et le masculin en quelque sorte, c'est une fatalité ! Tant que ces deux forces existeront, elles se combattront ! La division zéro est divisé en douze partie, chacune représenter par un capitaine... Dit toi bien, que de l'autre côté, il existe exactement la même chose. La différence entre les deux mondes, c'est qu'ici nous avons le Roi et de l'autre côté, c'est une Reine ! Elle est connue sous plusieurs nom comme Sekhmett, Hecate, Hel et d'autres dans le monde des humains !

- Pourtant... Ichigo pensa à d'autre noms masculins

- Se sont ces « capitaines » tout comme nous avons les nôtres ici !

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien et finit par hausser les épaules ! Après tout... puis se tournant vers Shaina il posa une question sur ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie précédente.

- Que sont les Soul Evils ?

- Soul Evils ?

- Oui... on les appelait comme ça... Ils venaient d'une dimension différente et nous arrivions à peine à les vaincre. Disons que ceux qui avait le plus de chance était ceux qui comme moi était des vizards !

- Oh... nous n'avions pas connaissance de cela !

Shaina regarda songeuse le jeune homme et se caressa le menton et finalement repris

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement... c'était mon ancienne vie ! Et surtout, je n'ai pas participé à tous les combats et je ne connaissais pas à l'époque les activités des Soul Evils. Le Soutaïcho nous avait demandé de l'aide à moi... mais aussi à tous les vizards. Nous avons, je pense repoussé leur attaque la plus importante, mais je ne sais pas comment cela c'est finit. Je me souviens juste être mort parce ce que Kenpachi, le capitaine de la 11ème division a été « transformé », je ne sais comment en l'un d'entre eux. Je suis mort avant de savoir comment tout cela c'est terminé !

Shaina scruta le visage du jeune garçon et décida qu'elle avait récolté assez d'informations pour le moment. Elle en parlerait à Saga et il aviserait certainement plus tard.

- Mange Ichigo ! Je vais te laisser et je repasserais tout à l'heure récupérer le plateau. Je voulais juste t'avertir pour l'instant ne t'aventure pas trop hors de ce bâtiment. Saga te dira demain, où tu peux te déplacer sans risque ici.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis prisonnier ?

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils et une certaine nervosité commençait à poindre. Shaina éclata franchement de rire et lui répondit amusée

- Certainement pas ! C'est à cause de la pression spirituelle que certains lieux peuvent dégager. Tu pourrais en mourir ou t'évanouir dans le meilleur des cas ! Tout au moins sache que ce bâtiment tu peux l'explorer autant que tu le souhaites !

- Ah...

Ichigo s'était installé et souleva les différentes cloches. La nourriture était encore chaude et les plats avaient l'air délicieux... tout au moins leurs odeurs le faisait penser. Sheina quitta la pièce silencieusement et Ichigo commença à manger avec appétit ! Il ne pensait pas au départ pouvoir finir tous les plats mais force était de constater que son estomac criait réellement famine. Il se prit un fruit dont il ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait réellement mais l'odeur et surtout le goût était succulent !

Le roux commença à fouiller sa chambre et ne trouva rien de personnel. En fait, il y avait juste du mobilier ! Ichigo soupira et décida de partir à la découverte du bâtiment. Il sortit la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa dans les deux directions qui lui étaient offertes et opta pour partir sur la gauche. Autrement dit... la direction opposée de là où il venait.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Shinji était en sueur et il observa ses nombreuses plaies sur le corps. Ikkaku le regarda d'un regard de glace... C'était clair qu'il était là pour le faire progresser et n'avait aucune pitié pour lui, pour son âge, sa force ou quoique se soit ! Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres minces du jeune homme qui se redressa lentement, ces jambes tremblaient et il eut un mal fou à tenir debout. Ikkaku finit par s'en apercevoir et déclara

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui Endo ! Tu vas te reposer, cela ne sert à rien de mourir aujourd'hui ! Tu auras encore demain pour t'entrainer !

- Je veux continuer !

- Hors de question... Ichigo était plus raisonnable et c'est comme cela qu'il a progresser rapidement. J'aurai penser que tu le serais toi-même et que je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer que la période de repos était aussi importante que la période de combat !

Ikkaku admirait l'adolescent intérieurement. Il était encore plus prometteur qu'Ichigo à la seule différence c'était qu'il était plus borné que pouvait être le roux ! Comme si cela pouvait être possible ! Ce qui le surprenait également, c'était le sérieux du blond... il avait toujours entendu dire que l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division était plutôt un plaisantin moqueur, au comportement qui pouvait devenir complètement puéril ! Il n'en était rien avec cette « nouvelle » version ! A moins qu'il ai perdu son sens de l'humour avec le départ d'Ichigo ? Il soupira et songea à la version adulte du roux qu'il avait connu comme fukutaïcho de la 6ème division et trouva que le comportement du blond se rapprochait en quelque sorte du roux... à la différence que Shinji Endo mettait toutes ces forces dans la bataille ! Ikkaku commença à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir pour l'adolescent... ténue, mais avec la détermination qu'il avait tout pouvait arriver !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir...

Voici un nouveau chapitre d'un passé encombrant (j'essaie de me mettre à jour ^^'). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Merci pour ton com An author alone in the Dark ^^

Chapitre court, mais je me rattraperai par la suite.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... eh oui...

°°0°0°°

Shinji regarda attentivement Unahora. Il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- J'ai suivi exactement la prescription que vous m'aviez donné il y a plus d'une centaine d'année en arrière Hirako-san.

Le blond ne réagit pas quand elle utilisa son ancien nom. Le médecin avait fixé ses yeux dans ceux mécontent de vizard.

- Ecoutez... Je n'abuse pas de vous et de quelle droit je me le permettrai, vous savez que jamais je ne vous mentirai pour ce genre de chose.

- Exact !

Shinji savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution et cela devait se passer dans le monde... des humains. Le blond devait retrouver rapidement ces anciens amis pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se maîtriser avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Les pilules n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Il se leva et voulu partir

- Vous allez partir Hirako-san ?

- Mon nom maintenant et habituez-vous Unahora-sensei, c'est Endo !

Il tenait le chambranle de ses deux mains, le front posé sur la tranche du shoji le visage légèrement en biais pour l'observer de ses yeux mi-clos.

- Shinji Hirako est mort !

Unahora se leva et regarda bien dans les yeux le vizard.

- Quelque soit le nom que vous porterez ou vos incarnations, vous resterez toujours un ami pour moi et quelque soit vos efforts pour m'en dissuader ! Rejoignez Ikkaku-san, il va finir par s'inquiéter.

- Tss ! Pourquoi ? Finit par poser comme question Shinji.

- Pourquoi je ne vous dénonce pas ? Parce ce que je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'Ichigo-kun aille dans la division zéro. Ukitake n'a pas retenu la leçon. Même si c'était un ordre, je ne l'aurai pas fait partir si jeune. C'est pourquoi, je vous aide... Il faut que vous alliez le retrouver. Ichigo n'est qu'un enfant et il a tant de pouvoirs et... de souvenirs...

Unahora avait à peine prononcé les derniers mots. Elle partit s'asseoir fatiguée sur un des sièges se trouvant dans la salle. Elle avait posé ses mains jointes sur ses genoux et ses yeux balayaient son environnement familier.

- Hirako-san... vous serez toujours pour moi, Hirako ! Le voyant sursauté une nouvelle fois à ce nom. Revenez vivant...

Shinji se détacha de la porte et lui adressa un dernier regard et quitta la pièce. Il sortit et là s'arrêta pour observer le couple que formait maintenant Grimmjow et Byakuya. Même s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé quand ils s'étaient rejoint, leurs regards et certains gestes ne le trompait pas... pas après avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu avec son mari. Le brun et le bleuté faisait leur maximum pour que le blond ne se rende compte de rien mais, Shinji avait l'impression de revoir Ichigo et lui à une certaine époque. Sa détermination se renforça. Il repris sa marche et passa à côté de ses deux amis qui l'abordèrent.

- Shin ! S'écria Grimmjow. Dit-nous à la fin ce qu'elle t'a dit au moins !

- Ne te fais pas tuer.

- Hum... toussota Byakuya. Cela a le mérite d'être clair.

Shinji continua sa marche sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses amis une nouvelle fois. Puis une main puissante se posa sur son épaule frêle et l'arrêta.

- Dit nous exactement ce que tu vas faire imbécile. N'oublie pas que nous sommes tes seuls amis et que nous aussi, nous voulons récupérer l'autre idiot !

Le vizard se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus de Grimmjow pour se poser ensuite sur Byakuya qui les rejoignait calmement.

- Ecoutez ! Je vous remercie de vous joindre à moi. Mais cette fois-ci, je dois retourner dans le monde humain et sans vous. Je reviendrai, je vous le promet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. Il faut que je les retrouve et je dois les convaincre également. Et puis...

Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Shinji lorsqu'il ajouta

- Je crois que comme tout couple, vous avez besoin d'un peu d'intimité !

Grimmjow lâcha Shinji qu'il tenait inconsciemment encore et Byakuya ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Vous pensiez que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Vous pouvez-vous jouer des autres mais pas moi !

Byakuya se tenait maintenant à côté de Grimmjow et les deux adolescents se regardèrent un peu géné. Ils avaient été découvert par celui justement à qui ils essayaient de le cacher pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Baka ! Comme si, cela pouvait me blesser... Finit par dire le blond devant leur silence étonné. Cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination à retrouver mon imbécile de mari.

- Vous n'êtes plus marié. Rétorqua abruptement Grimmjow surpris.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je le retrouve et nous nous marions à nouveau aussi sec. Même si je dois traîner un prêtre avec moi lors de nos retrouvailles... Pas moyen que je le laisse seul à nouveau ce crétin.

Le ton de Shinji devint sombre et une aura meurtrière l'entoura pendant quelques instants.

- Je tuerai tous ceux qui se mettront entre nous ou qui essaye encore de profiter de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Nous t'y aiderons Shin ! approuva Grimmjow.

Ce dernier sursauta quand Byakuya enroula sa main autour de son coude en un geste affectueux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le brun ajouta.

- Quiconque essaierai de toucher à l'un d'entre nous... ou tentera de nous séparer

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Byakuya repris calmement

- Comment comptes-tu te rendre dans le monde des humains ?

- J'utiliserai la porte !

- Elle est gardé. Rétorqua le bleuté. Et même bien gardé pour je ne sais quelle raison !

- Ikakku m'a dit que de nouveau trouble aurait éclaté depuis quelques temps avec les Soul Evils.

Un bref silence accompagna ces paroles, chacun d'entre eux se souvenant de sa propre mort. Le vizard soupira et posa un dernier regard sur ces amis

- Je reviendrai et nous irons ensemble le chercher même par la force ! Alors ne dormez pas sur vos lauriers pendant mon absence.

Aucun des trois ne pu prononcer une parole supplémentaire et Shinji les quitta sans se retourner. Il était impatient de retrouver les autres vizards. La montre tournait et surtout, il sentait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Le blond rejoignit Ikkaku qui l'attendait avec quelque uns de ses hommes près du Sokyoku. Le capitaine de la 11ème division s'avança discrètement vers le blond et lui chuchota

- Tu auras peu de temps !

- Je le sais !

- « Ils » ne viendront pas ?

- Non !

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans la compréhension.

- Revient vite

- Aussi vite que je le pourrai.

Ikkaku fit un geste et tous ces hommes se levèrent dans un même mouvement, Ikkaku donna le signal après un dernier regard sur Shinji et bientôt une mêlé sans suivit dans une confusion totale. Profitant de la pagaille le blond ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le tunnel avant de se faire attraper. Il le traversa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se retrouva brutalement dans le magasin d'Urahara... Enfin, en dessous et ce qu'il en restait. Shinji regarda le spectacle de la grotte toujours resté intacte depuis le départ du scientifique hypocrite.

En un instant, il se retrouva devant l'échelle qu'il grimpa rapidement. A sa surprise, il se retrouva à soulever une plaque d'égout. Il sortit et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit noire et se trouvait dans une ruelle entre deux bâtiments de béton. Le Urahara Shoten avait disparut. Shinji replaça la plaque et se dirigea hors de sa cachette. Il vit que la ville de Karakura avait bien changé. Finit les petites maisons et les quartiers tranquilles de la banlieue de Tokyo. Maintenant, de grandes tours avaient fleurit un peu partout. Shinji se projeta dans le ciel de la ville pour se rendre mieux compte des changements. Il siffla entre ses dents. Une bourrasque de vent vint le fouetter et ses longs cheveux blonds se soulevèrent lui cachant en partit son visage.

Le vizard ferma les yeux et se sentit déranger par son propre hollow qui essaya de maîtriser malgré tout. Il finit par faire taire cette voix sépulcrale et se concentra plus intensément à la recherche de reiatsu familier ou tout au moins de puissant reiatsu. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il ne sentait toujours rien. Comment les retrouver ?

Shinji se dirigea dans le centre ville et descendit dans la foule. Il observa attentivement la manière de communiquer des vivants et trouva enfin que ces derniers communiquait avec une espèces d'oreillettes toujours collés à l'oreille. Comment cela fonctionnait ? Pas de cadran, rien pour composer un numéro. Beaucoup traversèrent le blond sans le voir et cela finit par exaspérer le fuyard qui se trouva un endroit tranquille. De son poste d'observation, il finit par trouver un jeune homme qui semblait avoir une difficulté avec son appareil. Un de ses amis lui proposa son aide. Shinji se déplaça instantanément à côté d'eux et écouta la conversation. C'était vraiment un coup de bol pour le vizard, cette panne impromptue.

Bientôt le blond trouva le moyen de subtiliser un appareil et se cacha dans un endroit sombre. Il plaça l'appareil dans le creux de son oreille et laissa ce dernier se connecter à sa mémoire. Vive la nanotechnologie ! Songea Shinji. L'appareil fouilla dans sa mémoire et bientôt le blond sentit son corps fourmiller de sensation inconnue. Une belle saloperie surtout ! Bientôt, Shinji entendit une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

- Qui me contacte ! Fit la voix de Kensei contrarié.

Shinji reprit sa respiration et finit par dire d'une voix assurée.

- Moi !

Un silence fit place.

- Putain Shinji c'est toi ?

- Oui et non... Je suis sa réincarnation et j'ai besoin de vous pour maîtriser à nouveau mon hollow et rapidement !

- Où es-tu ?

- A Karakura.

- Merde ! Ragea Kensei.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Pour nous déplacer actuellement c'est extrêmement compliqué. Nos codes barres ont une restriction et nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer aussi loin sans au moins avoir un transport en commun.

- Code barre ? Demanda Shinji.

- Un code que l'on tatoue sur le cou sur chacun des individus, cela permet aux humains de parquet les gens dans différentes catégories et maîtriser ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le rang.

- C'est quoi se monde de fou ? On s'en fou ! J'ai besoin de vous voir ! Où êtes-vous ? Je ferai la moitié du chemin s'il le faut !

- Nous sommes en Chine !

- Qui reste encore avec toi ? Demanda Shinji curieux.

- Rose, Risa et Hatch.

- Les autres ?

- Tous morts !

Un silence plana quand Kensei repris...

- Ichi est avec toi ?

- Non...

- Je pens...

- Il a été kidnappé Kensei ! Et je dois le retrouver pour le ramener à la Soul Society.

- Qui ?

- La division zéro !

- Putain !

- On se rejoint sur l'île de Tsushima ! Vous pouvez aller jusqu'en Corée du Sud ?

- C'est dans nos possibilités mais on devra abandonner nos Gigaï !

- On se retrouvera grâce à nos reiatsu ! Qu'importe le temps que vous prendrez... ou le temps que je mettrai, mais le plus tôt nous nous retrouverons, plus tôt nous pourrons régler mon problème.

- Shinji...

- Oui ?

- Abandonne ton moyen de communication ! Les humains écoutent toutes les communications et c'est un moyen de repérage également !

- Je n'vais pas l'collectionner. Surtout une saloperie pareille ! Ironisa Shinji.

Kensei rit doucement et les deux hommes se quittèrent. Shinji voulu retirer le téléphone de son oreille et se rendit compte que la « bestiole » avait fait des connections avec son oreille. Il cilla et finalement serra ses doigts autour de l'appareil sangsue et l'écrabouilla d'une pression. Il se propulsa dans les airs et observa l'horizon autour de lui et trouva sa direction et fonça droit devant lui. La détermination qu'il affichait aurait fait réfléchir plus d'un de ses adversaires. Le cœur de Shinji chantait de joie...

Le paysage qu'il survolait ne lui laissait vraiment rien présager de bon pour son séjour chez les humains. C'était un véritable choc pour lui de voir ce qu'était devenu le Japon. Il se demanda si tous les pays était devenu aussi fou ! Certainement, si les machines fusionnaient avec les hommes et si un système GPS était implanté en permanence et encore plus s'il avait été tatoué comme de vulgaire animaux qu'on menait à l'abattoir. Il était heureux d'avoir pu échapper à tout cela et de retourner à la Soul Society.

Shinji mit exactement trois jours pour arriver à destination. Le manque d'énergie spirituelle et l'atmosphère particulièrement lourde qui entouraient à présent la Terre ne lui disait rien de bon. Était-il en enfer ? En tout cas pas très loin...

Une fois sur l'île de Tsushima, Shinji essaya de capter le reiatsu des vizards qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis tant d'années. Il se posta près de la mer du côté Coréen et laissa son reiatsu l'entourer pour que ses amis le retrouvent. Le blond se tenait debout face à la mer et son hakama et ses cheveux étaient les seuls éléments qui aurait pu laisser deviner qu'il était en vie, enfin pour ceux qui voyaient les âmes... et Shinjj douta fortement de cette possibilité. Il sentit soudain arrivée vers lui de formidables énergies spirituelles qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux

Brutalement, trois formes se distinguèrent et finalement atterrirent devant lui et le blond croisa les yeux des vizards qui étaient entouré d'un reiatsu écrasant qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ceux des shinigamis de la Soul Society. Kensei s'approcha suivit de Rose, Risa et Hatch tous stupéfait de voir un Shinji adolescent et surtout « en vie » ! Shinji pour qu'aucun doute ne soit possible laissa aller sa propre énergie pour les envelopper de son « parfum » et le visage des autres vizards s'éclaira enfin !

°°0°0°°

à bientot !


	16. Chapter 16

Un passé encombrant XVI, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je te remercie pour ta review An autheur Alone in the Dark ^^ (contente qu'elle te plaise)

Disclamer : Bleach... toujours pas à moi... C'est de qui déjà ? Tite ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le matin se levait sur la Soul Society. Byakuya fut le premier levé et il s'étira brièvement en étouffant un bâillement. Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté et observa la touffe de cheveux bleus à côté de lui. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il prit son temps pour faire ses ablutions matinales. Bientôt, il entendit de plus en plus distinctement l'échos des premiers mouvements au sein de la 11ème division.

Byakuya songea à la demande spéciale faite une semaine plus tôt par Ikkaku afin que lui et Grimmjow puisse intégrer sa division. Un sourire triste éclaira un instant le visage du jeune homme. Cela faisait presque un an que Shinji était partit dans le monde humain et Grimmjow et lui même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, étaient très inquiet.

En intégrant la onzième division après un entraînement sévère dans les déserts de la Soul Society et la forêt environnant le Rukongaï, les deux adolescents étaient parvenus au bankaï. Ce qui avait été beaucoup plus ardu pour Grimmjow... Byakuya avait soutenu l'ex-arrancar sans faiblir, grâce à sa patience et son amour, le bleuté avait surmonté son handicap.

Ils avaient toujours gardé le contact avec Ikkaku Madarame qui veillaient sur eux des qu'il le pouvait. Depuis que le capitaine de la onzième division savait Ichigo, Shinji, Grimmjow et Byakuya vivants, ce dernier recherchait activement Yumitchika et surtout Kenpachi !

Le jeune homme finissait d'attacher son obi quand deux mains vinrent recouvrir les siennes. Byakuya se pencha légèrement sur le côté et le souffle chaud de Grimmjow caressa la nuque du brun.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour « eux » !

- ...

Le troisième siège de la 11ème division embrassa la tempe de son amant et murmura :

- Moi aussi, ils me manquent Bya. Mais maintenant, nous avons intégré une division. Nous pourrons nous déplacer dans le monde humain et au moins retrouver Shinji. Alors, encore un peu de patience...

- Tu as raison... Je le sais... mais, cela fait tellement longtemps maintenant... Et, je me demande si nous allons vraiment avoir une mission dans le monde humain. Tu te rends compte que les invasions sont de plus en plus fréquentes ici !

Grimmjow tourna Byakuya vers lui et déclara gravement :

- Nous y ferons face ! Nous ne nous sommes pas entraîné pour rien Bya...

Soudainement, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre quand ils virent arrivé Shoujiki qui déclara précipitamment :

- Fukutaïcho... le Taïcho vous demande, y'a encore une faille qui s'est ouverte !

- Haï !

Byakuya se précipita dehors suivit de Grimmjow, ils arrivèrent dans la cours où les attendait Ikkaku

- Réunit les hommes Kasakura !

- Haï Taïcho !

Byakuya quitta les lieux et fit donner l'alerte. Bientôt une escouade fut prête et le groupe de la 11ème division bondit dans le ciel de la Soul Society vers le lieux de l'alerte. En quelques pas de shunpo le groupe arriva sur les lieux où un peu moins d'une dizaine de Soul Evil sortait de la faille. Les hommes de la 11ème division sortirent leurs zanpakuto et sans hésitation et suivant les ordres d'Ikkaku fondirent sur les démons. Grimmjow lança :

- Y'a pas à dire... même avec un siècle, ils ont toujours une sale gueule !

- Grimmjow, concentre-toi sur ta cible !

- Haï Fukutaïcho...

Grimmjow quitta Byakuya sans un regard vers lui, Pantera dans les mains. Prenant Senbonzakura le jeune homme bondit sur ses ennemis avec une rage froide. Toutes les frustrations et la haine qu'il avait accumulé dernièrement se libéra dans cette bataille. Ikkaku le surveillait du coin de l'œil et songea que même si Byakuya avait été un Kuchiki dans sa vie précédente et qu'il adoptait parfois son comportement...

Celui qui se tenait maintenant devant lui n'avait plus aucun rapport. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'ancien espada et lui par contre, restait égal à lui-même, sauf qu'il avait un peu déteint sur Byakuya par sa façon de s'exprimer parfois... pour le reste, ce gars n'était qu'instinct.

Le combat malgré la libération du bankaï de Byakuya et celui d'Ikkaku dura plus longtemps que prévu. Grimmjow du finalement céder comme les autres au bankaï... le transforma en fauve. Celui qui observait la scène aurait bien eu du mal à distinguer les différents combats. Entre les pétales de cerisiers et les attaques de Grimmjow qui bondissait sur tout ce qui bougeait.

De son côté, Ikkaku avait fort à faire avec un Soul Evil d'un niveau supérieur, et bientôt la présente de Kyouraku et Renji vint renforcer la défense de la onzième division pour le plus grand dan de Madarame qui prenait cela pour un échec... mais ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Si seulement, il pouvait plus fort ! Il se sentait fatigué par toutes ces batailles qui n'avaient plus aucune saveur.

Byakuya utilisait ses mains pour ses servir de son bankaï et donner plus d'impact à ces attaques. Une calme froideur l'avait envahit au cours du combat... c'était son premier combat depuis... ces souvenirs et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, l'étreignait à nouveau.

Le visage d'Ichigo, la façon dont son corps avait été brisé par Kenpachi, le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé teinté de tristesse. Le voir à genoux et cacher ses larmes, ses yeux où la passion avait pris place, la chaleur de ses bras et sa dernière déclaration lui virent en tête et ses yeux brillèrent. Son reiatsu devint lourd de la peine et de l'amour qu'il éprouverait toujours pour son ex-amant qui avait une nouvelle fois disparu.

Le jeune homme rencontra un bref instant des yeux bleus où une douleur pouvait se lire et le brun lui adressa un regard où une lueur de tendresse pouvait s'y lire et n'était adressé qu'à lui. Grimmjow avait sentit la tristesse, voir le désespoir de l'ancien noble. Et aucun doute n'était possible pour lui... c'était une nouvelle fois adressée à Ichigo !

Il connaissait les sentiments et son amour pour lui, sincères. Mais son ancienne personnalité quand elle revenait sur le devant de la scène ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être accroché à son ancien amant. Grimmjow qui n'avait pas aimé le roux dans les même proportions se sentait désarmé. Lui, c'était Byakuya qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait fait une croix sur sa vie antérieure et n'accordait d'importance qu'au présent.

Si Byakuya l'abandonnait maintenant ou même plus tard, jamais il ne pourrait le surmonter.

Grimmjow abattit de rage le Soul Evil qui s'en prenait à Renji, ce dernier n'ayant pas vu l'attaque sournoise alors qu'il était occupé avec un autre adversaire. Il était évident que le capitaine de division croyait encore avoir affaire à des arrancars qui pratiquaient des combats en un contre un, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de ces horreurs.

Ils repéraient les plus faibles et éliminaient tout ce qui pouvait l'être. De préférence à plusieurs, leurs forces leurs permettant de se débarrasser rapidement d'un adversaire à un autre, et leur putain de carapace qui empêchait les coups de s'enfoncer dans leurs chairs ! L'ancien espada avait la rage... se souvenant également de sa propre mort et... d'Ichigo.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement et la bataille qui semblait durer une éternité pour chacun des combattants finit par se terminer laissant chacun des shinigami épuisés et l'uniforme en miette pour certains. Beaucoup de blesser dans les rangs. Personne n'avait été épargné et tous se retrouvèrent à la quatrième division pour se faire soigner.

Byakuya était allongé sur son lit et observait du coin de l'œil le ciel bleu de la Soul Society. Une jeune femme petite et aux longs cheveux noirs s'occupaient de ces plaies. Il ne porta pas vraiment attention à elle. Sa voix le ramena juste à la réalité :

- Voilà Fukutaïcho. Vos plaies sont maintenant pensées. Faites attention de ne pas trop remuer toutefois, je ne suis pas sure qu'elles apprécieraient un traitement un peu rude...

- Byakuya... t'as finit de te prélasser ? On rentre !

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant et le foudroya du regard. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait, il en était sur, d'une lueur moqueuse au fond de son regard. Byakuya fut surpris, pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se redressa lentement et Grimmjow observa les gestes mesurés qu'effectuait le brun.

- Vous devriez vous modérer vous aussi !

Grimmjow se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait soigné quelques instants plus tôt et qui le suivait exaspéré. Le bleuté lui lança un regard torve.

- Prenez soin de vous !

- De quoi j'm'méle ?

- De votre santé ! Vous avez ouvert votre plaie... asseyez-vous que je vous soigne à nouveau.

Le bleuté observa méchamment le médecin et allait répondre vivement mais la voix de Byakuya l'en dissuada :

- Grim', je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la journée ici. Alors fait toi soigner que nous retournions à notre division. Le Taïcho doit nous attendre...

Le troisième siège hésita pour finalement s'asseoir et se laisser faire entre les mains expertes du médecin de la 4ème division. Grimmjow vit son amant prendre appui pour se relever.

- Tu as été gravement blessé ?

- Juste une égratignure mal placée... marmonna le brun.

- Une égratignure ? Fit incrédule la petite brune qui se tenait près de lui. Vous devriez prendre plus au sérieux vos blessures. Je vous ai dit que vous deviez faire attention ces prochains jours !

- Heather... Marmonna Alistair. Peux-tu rester calme pour une fois ?

- Tss... c'est vrai, pourquoi je m'énerve ? C'est pas moi qui souffre après tout ! Bon, je retourne voir si on a besoin de moi ailleurs !

- Wouaih... c'est ça... du vent ! Souffla Grimmjow.

Ce dernier sursauta quand le 7ème siège devant lui serra le bandage un peu plus fort. Il croisa des yeux bleus où une certaine lueur meurtrière brillait dans le fond. Le 3ème siège demanda :

- Tu es amoureux de cette fille ?

- C'est ma femme pour être précis ! Répliqua Alistair sèchement.

- Oh...

- Grimmjow...

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers son amant et fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard réprobateur qu'il posait sur lui.

- T'es chiant Bya...

Lorsque le 7ème siège eut finit, Byakuya prit soin de remercier poliment l'homme. Alistair haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

°°0°0°°

A peine Byakuya retourna dans les locaux de la 11ème division qu'on l'informa de la présence du fukutaïcho de la 13ème division qui souhaitait le voir. Le brun su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il se raidit... elle avait mis du temps pour venir le voir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Grimmjow le quitta ayant son travail à terminer auprès des troupes qui étaient sortis plus tôt. Byakuya l'entendit à peine. Il demanda :

- Elle se trouve où ?

- Nous l'avons fait patienter dans votre bureau Fukutaïcho !

- Bien... que personne ne nous dérange !

Le ton était dur, ce qui surpris légèrement le siège devant, pourtant ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et répondit :

- Haï !

Le cœur de Byakuya battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il entra dans son bureau sans prendre de pause. S'il le faisait... il n'aurait pas le courage de franchir la porte. La brune se tenait devant la fenêtre et attendait patiemment. Rukia tourna vivement la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle vit le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la porte. Elle porta une main à son cœur et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

- Nii-sama...

Byakuya la regarda froidement et se dirigea sans un regard vers elle, vers son bureau. Il s'assit calmement et releva ses yeux anthracites vers elle. Sa voix résonna sèchement :

- Je ne suis pas votre frère...

- Pourtant, vous lui ressemblez tellement et... Renji m'a dit que vous étiez la réincarnation de Byakuya Kuchiki. Qu'Ichigo était avec vous, ainsi que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Shinji Hirako... Pour moi, il n'y a pas besoin de plus de preuves. Vous êtes mon frère...

Rukia qui se tortillait au début de sa tirade prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Elle se tenait maintenant en face du bureau, ses doigts reposaient sur ce dernier. La fukutaïcho avait planté son regard dans celui qui fut son frère une centaine d'années plus tôt. Byakuya ne broncha pas et finit par soupirer. Elle ne lâcherait pas le jeune homme, il en était persuadé.

- Inutile de nier... je sais que c'est toi nii-sama...

Un silence s'installa et Rukia n'obtint aucune réponse. La noble reprit :

- Nii-sama... si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est que le clan Kuchiki a besoin de toi !

- Cela ne me concerne plus ! Rétorqua sèchement le brun.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Depuis ta mort, le clan va à la dérive. Genichi qui a repris ta place est en train de... de...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Grimmjow entra. Les yeux du bleutés fixèrent immédiatement la petite brune avec hostilité.

- Que fait-elle là ?

- Grimmjow... Fit calmement Byakuya. J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Même...

- Va te faire voir ! Si ça te concerne... ça me concerne. Me met pas à côté ! J't'parie qu'elle vient pour les Kuchiki !

Byakuya resta de marbre tandis que Rukia rougissait mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux malgré l'hostilité manifeste du troisième siège.

- Oui... je viens demander l'aide de celui qui fut mon frère. Nous sommes dans une situation critique et si personne ne fait rien, le clan Kuchiki va disparaître ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela... pas après tout ce qu'avait accomplis nii-sama !

Grimmjow ricana et se pencha vers la brune menaçant :

- En fait, t'essaye de sauver ton cul !

- Je n'ai aucun droit sur la famille Kuchiki. Après la mort de Nii-sama, le clan a fait en sorte que je sois chassée du clan. Et lorsque je me suis mariée à Renji, ils m'ont fermé les portes du domaine. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le clan Kuchiki. Enfin... c'est ce qu'ils voudraient... Nii-sama avait fait une clause telle, qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'avoir des droits. Et là... ça va trop loin ! J'ai fait fonctionner mon droit de veto sur la dernière décision irrationnelle de Genichi Kuchiki.

Se tournant vers son ancien frère, elle supplia presque :

- Il faut... je ne sais pas encore par quel moyen que tu fasses quelque chose. J'ai réussit à parler à ton oncle Akio... Il est d'accord avec moi et il est actuellement en pour parler avec le reste du clan. Enfin, les plus influents d'entre eux qui commencent à désespérer.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui faites pas la peau ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Ils ne peuvent pas le faire... Répliqua laconique Byakuya. S'ils le faisaient, ils se retrouveraient en prison d'une part. Et d'autre part, l'honneur des Kuchiki s'en trouverait ternis et ils perdraient le peu de position qu'ils leurs restent. Genichi a fait un beau travail de sape. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me remplace... ce n'était pas pour rien, mes pires craintes se sont réalisées.

Byakuya avait joint ses mains devant lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés perdu dans ces pensées. Grimmjow sera les poings et posa un regard de glace sur son amant.

- Tu n'es plus un Kuchiki...

Le brun leva les yeux et rencontra le visage dur de l'ancien espada. Ils se défièrent du regard. Le cœur de Byakuya était pris entre deux feux. Son ancien lui l'empêchait de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il se souvint des sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour son clan. Une légère grimace apparu sur ces traits. Etait-il prêt à les endosser à nouveau ?

- Nii-sama... réfléchis à la question... Je... tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Je reviendrait demain pour avoir ta réponse.

- Pour quelle question ? Demanda Grimmjow froidement.

- Cela ne te concer...

- Rukia me demande de reprendre la tête du clan Kuchiki. Enfin, si elle réunit assez de voix dans le clan afin que je puisse en reprendre la tête !

- C'est impossible... fit d'une voix blanche Grimmjow.

- S'il y a une majorité, surtout si elle provient des membres les plus influents... c'est possible !

Grimmjow se crispa et se tourna presque violemment vers Rukia. La femme déglutit en voyant la haine qui s'affichait dans les yeux bleus. Le troisième siège déclara à son amant sans quitter du regard la brune :

- Tu rejoins le clan Kuchiki considère notre relation comme terminée !

- Gri...

La porte claqua violemment et les gonds en furent presque arrachés. Byakuya était inquiet même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Rukia se tourna vers son frère incrédule :

- C'est avec lui que tu fais ta vie ? Et Ichigo...

- Ichigo appartient à Shinji... et oui, Grimmjow est mon amant. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Euh... non !

Rukia était agitée, elle ne s'attendait pas à pareil réaction et découverte. Elle était mal à l'aise soudain.

- Je suis désolée... je ne savais pas ! Je te laisse ou plutôt... discute s'en avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

- Grimmjow Honjo... repris calmement Byakuya.

Ce dernier se leva et observa quelques secondes la brune pour finalement déclarer :

- Je vais réfléchir et surtout, je vais en discuter avec Grimmjow. Je vous attend dans trois jours. Il est inutile de venir avant... Il faut que le troisième siège se calme d'abord et se n'est pas gagné... murmura à la fin Byakuya.

Ce dernier sortit du bureau après un léger signe de tête. Il chercha le reiatsu de son amant qu'il sentait énervé. Le brun rencontra Ikkaku qui l'interpella :

- Que se passe t'il avec Honjo ?

- Rukia Kuchiki est venue me rendre visite...

- Ha... je comprends alors...

Le capitaine de la 11ème division eut un regard de pitié vers son fukutaïcho qui n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à repérer sa moitié révolté une nouvelle fois. Byakuya avait toujours l'impression de jouer avec de la nitroglycérine avec lui. Le jeune homme le repéra et s'excusa auprès de son taïcho qui lui se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le brun trouva Grimmjow assit sur le pont se trouvant proche de la 11ème division. L'herbe haute cachait en partit le corps du bleuté qui mâchouillait un morceau de végétation nerveusement. Byakuya marcha calmement jusque devant son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux remontés ce qui attira l'attention de Grimmjow.

- Tu vas dire oui ?

- Je voudrai déjà en parler avec toi...

- Pourquoi faire tu as pris ta décision...

- Non... si tu me dis de refuser... je refuserai !

Grimmjow contempla calmement maintenant le brun et d'un brusque mouvement l'empoigna par le revers de sa veste. Byakuya perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé entre les genoux du bleuté.

- Et après, tu iras te plaindre que je t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux ? Non... je vais te laisser te débrouiller...

- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision seul !

- Pourquoi ?

Byakuya se releva tant bien que mal pour avoir une posture plus « digne » mais Grimmjow le retenait toujours face à lui.

- Parce ce que je tiens à toi. Tu es plus important... Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté observa surpris le brun qui changeait de ton.

- Me crois-tu lorsque je te dis que je t'aime ?

- Oui...

- Alors pourquoi doutes-tu de moi ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément. La peur qui se lisaient dans les deux regards en disait plus long qu'un discours.

- J'ai peur de te perdre...

Byakuya se redressa et repoussa les mains de Grimmjow. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules musclées de son amant et enfouie son visage dans le creux de la nuque du bleuté et souffla :

- J'ai la même peur...

- Idiot !

- Je ne suis pas le seul !

Grimmjow repoussa légèrement son amant et prit ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent étaient tendre comme s'ils échangeaient un serment connus d'eux seuls. Le bleuté pris soudain la taille de Byakuya et le renversa sur le côté. Son buste se suspendit au-dessus du brun et il regarda gravement sa moitié étendu sous lui.

- C'est ta propre décision et quel qu'elle soit, je l'accepterai. J'te soutiendrai... mais, n'oublie jamais que tu m'appartiens. Plus d'Ichi... plus de Kuchiki... tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Tout comme t'es le seul dans mon cœur.

Les mains de Grimmjow volaient sur le corps de Byakuya qui se laissait gagner par l'émotion.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya était assis à son bureau et Rukia l'observait avec attention. Finalement, le brun demanda :

- Quel soutient as-tu obtenu du clan ?

- Tous les membres les plus influents attendent ton retour ! Bien sur, nous gardons ceci secret pour parvenir au moment le plus opportun pour renverser Genichi...

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du fukutaïcho de la 11ème division.

- Qu'elle est ta réponse ?

- J'accepte...

Rukia soupira de soulagement, pourtant Byakuya repris sèchement :

- A la condition que Grimmjow soit accepté également comme mon compagnon. Je ne me marierai pas. Je n'aurai donc pas d'enfants... je me moque de savoir si ma réputation soit mal perçut par mes préférences sexuelles. Grimmjow est la seule personne que je souhaite à mes côtés.

La brune observa un long moment le jeune homme décidé en face de lui et finit par déclarer :

- Soit... j'ai prévenu déjà les membres du clan. Ils sont au courant et n'ont émit aucun jugement. Je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème.

Le regard circulaire que Rukia fit soudainement dans la pièce fit demanda à Byakuya :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Où est Honjo-san ?

- Il est partit en mission...

- Ah...

Byakuya observa longuement Rukia et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il espérait ne pas regretter sa décision.

°°0°0°°

_voili, voulou... à bientôt pour la suite !_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde,

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre d'un passé encombrant en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture...

°°0°0°°

Shinji était à bout de force. Aucun des vizards présents ne lui avaient fait de cadeau. Son hakama et son shihakusho étaient en lambeaux. Les cheveux longs du jeune homme ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de se relever péniblement. Son bout de tissus s'était étiolé sous la violence des combats qui s'étaient tenu quelques minutes plus tôt. La voix de Kensei retentit abruptement :

- Tu es prêt... Tu l'as vaincu ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Le blond se tenait maintenant sur ces deux pieds, et une légère transpiration faisait coller les mèches fines sur son visage. Il les décolla d'un geste impatient et son regard se posa sur les autres vizards. Chacun se doutait de la réponse mais aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à voir partir à nouveau leur ami.

- Je retourne à la Soul Society !

- Tu tiens tant que cela à "le" retrouver ? Il t'a peut-être oublié depuis le temps... et puis, la division zéro... marmonna Risa.

La jeune femme avait une attitude figée. D'une main nerveuse, elle remonta ses lunettes et son poing se referma sur une de ses hanches. Son regard noir était aussi chaleureux qu'une bise d'hivers. Le pli amer sur le coin de ses lèvres prouvait combien, cette femme en avait vu dans sa vie.

- Je me moque de la division zéro, je me moque le temps que cela me prendra... Mais je veux revoir Ichi...

Rose qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était manifesté qu'en de rares occasions, repoussa d'un geste gracieux ses cheveux blonds. Lui qui gardait un air indifférent, avait dans le regard un éclat particulier. Shinji soutint la brûlure de ce dernier et attendit la sentence de l'ex-capitaine de la 3ème division qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- Combien de temps encore vas-tu lui courir après ? Nous sommes réduit à un très petit nombre et nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps nous allons survivre... Reste avec nous...

- C'est "sa" décision !

Kensei tapa dans un caillou du bout de sa semelle et il partit s'asseoir sur un rocher sans rien ajouter. Son regard se fit lointain et son front était barré par un pli soucieux. Il demanda la mâchoire clairement serrée :

- Tu comptes revenir parmi nous une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé ?

- Je ne pense pas !

Un lourd silence accueillis ces paroles. Chacun se plongea dans ces pensées et aucun ne brisa la chape de plomb qui s'était abattu sur eux. Shinji quitta les lieux en silence. C'était ces anciens compagnons et ceux qu'ils étaient devenus durant cette vie sur Terre mais, trop de choses avaient changé. Déjà le monde humain ne lui plaisait plus du tout de part se mode de vie impersonnel et cette lourdeur qui ne les quittaient jamais. Et puis... qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'était plus le "shinji" que les autres avaient connu. Il essayait d'être à la hauteur mais la tâche parfois, lui semblait trop ardu.

L'adolescent quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers un lac non loin. Il quitta ce qui lui restait de vêtement et s'immergea dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa couler au fond de l'étendu d'eau. Ses cheveux formaient autour de lui une corolle fine et diaphane. Enfin... c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensa durant son séjour dans l'eau. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il revint sur le bord de rive et observa la nouvelle tenue qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Shinji tenta de percevoir le reiatsu de ces amis mais... ils étaient loin maintenant. Pas d'au revoir ? Ca lui convenait... comme d'habitude de toute façon ! Comme toujours des qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Pas d'au revoir, juste l'espoir de se retrouver plus tard.

°°0°0°°

Shinji traversa le dangaï. Une fois sortit du tunnel, il respira l'air frais de la Soul Society. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait chez lui... non pas encore ! Pas sans Ichi... Rapidement, le blond traversa le ciel et se retrouva dans les quartiers du Rukongaï qui l'avait vu grandir. Il trouva ses parents qui furent ravis de le revoir au bout de deux ans d'absence. L'adolescent quitta peu de temps après sa famille pour se réfugier dans sa chambre où il s'effondra pour s'endormir. Il était tellement fatigué. Le temps des retrouvailles viendrait bien assez vite avec Byakuya et Grimmjow...

Ces abrutis étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Shinji bailla et eut un sourire ironique... avec Byakuya comme ange-gardien, Grimmjow ne risquait rien. Le blond s'enroula dans sa couverture et songea aux souvenirs lointains où il cherchait à s'échapper de ses foutues couvertures. La présence d'Ichigo lui suffisait amplement... « _Ichigo.. Combien de temps encore avant de te retrouver ? » _Shinji s'endormit comme une masse sur cette dernière réflexion.

°°0°0°°

Shinji se réveilla quatre jours plus tard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormis comme une masse. Par contre, il entendait un certain grabuge dans la pièce principale. Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour connaître l'identité de ces visiteurs. Le blond prit le temps de faire sa toilette et s'habilla tranquillement. Plus le moment approchait, plus son émotion grimpait. Ses mains moites qui passaient du chaud au froid, et les battement sourds de son cœur lui faisait comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il était impatient mais, voulait prendre son temps comme pour mieux se remémorer cet instant. Ces amis...

Shinji traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte et vit Grimmjow en train de se battre avec son père dans la pièce. Les deux hommes étaient à même le sol et aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. La part de gâteau aux pommes étaient pour celui qui remportait le duel. Shinji leva les yeux aux ciels et enjamba les corps pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Byakuya qui sirotait son thé.

- 'tain... pas moyen de dormir tranquille ici... en plus, on se demande qui est le plus gamin du lot ! Comment ça s'fait que c'est lui mon père ? Ne me dit pas que j'ai les même chromosomes...

- Pourtant...

- Tss...

Le blond attrapa le dernier bout de tarte et croqua dedans avec délectation. Grimmjow et le père de Shinji hurlèrent à la mort.

- Vaut gueules, on s'entend plus et je voudrais manger tranquille !

- 'tain Shinji, ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu et tu me casses les couilles à peine arriver !

- J'ai toujours dit que j'devrais t'buter un jour !

- Je ne te le conseille pas...

La voix de Byakuya était calme mais une certaine menace planait.

- Oh... vous en êtes là ?

- Oui...

- Tss... tu sais pas choisir tes amants Bya !

- Ta gueule dégénéré de blond ! Hurla Grimmjow t'es à peine là et tu donnes ton avis....

- Je sais que t'es content de me voir... fit calmement Shinji qui observait du coin de l'œil son ami, mais s'il te plaît... cache ta joie !

Grimmjow bondit pour attraper le blond mais ce dernier se retrouva dans le dos du 3ème siège sans que ce dernier ne voit le moindre de ses mouvements.

- Méfie-toi de ne pas t'attaquer à quelque chose qui pourrait de dépasser !

La voix du vizard coula telle une caresse, une de celle qui vous donne la chair de poule. Les yeux clairs de Shinji fixait avec une lueur qui inquiéta Byakuya. Le brun avait tout de suite remarquer le changement chez son ami. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui les avaient quitté deux ans plus tôt. C'était un tueur ! Mais il savait que le blond ne ferait strictement rien à Grimmjow même si le danger qui planait actuellement sur ce dernier était bien réel. D'ailleurs, il s'en était rendu-compte en déclarant :

- Shin... tu as l'intention de faire quoi là ?

Le vizard contourna son ami et déclara moqueur :

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis content de t'voir !

- Crétin !

- Ca c'est ma réplique ! Contente-toi de ton répertoire !

- Connard...

- Voilà !

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens qui se regardaient maintenant avec un réel plaisir. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Quand Shinji se rendit compte brutalement que ces parents gisaient sur le sol évanouie.

- Merde !

- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'énergie que tu dégages...

- Non, j'ai oublié qu'ils étaient là... marmonna Shinji. Bon y'a pas... j'vais les ramener dans leur lit.

- J'vais t'aider !

Grimmjow pris le corps de la mère de Shinji qui hurla mécontent :

- Attend ! T'es le plus costaud de nous deux... Marmonna Shinji pour soudain s'écrier. Et puis, c'est ma mère !

- Et alors ?

- Salaud...

- Tu empiètes sur mon territoire... Ricana Grimmjow.

Les deux adolescents laissèrent Byakuya seul. Ce dernier finit de siroter son thé. Il attendit patiemment le retour de son ami et de son amant... Il était un messager aujourd'hui !

°°0°0°°

Shinji suivait Byakuya sans dire une seule parole. Grimmjow quant à lui semblait ennuyer de devoir se rendre à la première division. Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et finalement n'y tenant plus :

- On pourrait pas se faire une virée avant ?

- C'est les ordres !

- 'tain... Bya ! T'es chiant... On peut jamais s'amuser avec toi. On est à peine sortit de garde qu'on nous envoie à la première division...

Byakuya qui ne s'était pas encore retourner jusque là, jeta un seul coup d'œil en arrière et de son œil impassible lança un avertissement silencieux à son amant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner Grim' ! Lança Shinji compatissant.

- Il va m'en vouloir... Chuchota l'adolescent.

Même si Byakuya ne réagit pas verbalement, le raidissement de son dos prouvait qu'il avait entendu les paroles peu discrètes de son amant. Shinji observa la tension qui existait entre les deux adolescents. Le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de poser des questions ni à l'un, ni à l'autre mais Grimmjow semblait avoir une rancune envers Byakuya et ce dernier essayait de cacher son mal être derrière une fausse indifférence. Apparemment, comme à son habitude le bleuté ne l'avait pas remarqué trop engoncé dans ces propres angoisses. Shinji se promit de venir en aide à ses deux amis après avoir vu le Soutaïcho.

Byakuya frappa à la porte de la première division et ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau d'Ukikake qui était très pâle sur son fauteuil. Aucun des adolescents ne montra une quelconque émotion. Chacun attendant l'objet de la convocation.

- Shinji Hirako...

- Endo Shinji... Reprit exaspéré le blond.

- Endo-kun...

Le jeune homme foudroya l'albinos du regard et prit une position décontractée. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le bureau et rejeta une longue mèche derrière son oreille et déclara :

- Ukitake-san... je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour faire une rétrospective de ma vie ?

Le Soutaïcho haussa un sourcil surpris. Il se cala dans son fauteuil et observa le blond attentivement. Après un examen minutieux du jeune homme, l'albinos eut un vague sourire et demanda :

- Endo-kun... je vois que vous avez récupéré "toutes" vos anciennes capacités...

- Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis exilé ?

Juuyshiro eut un faible sourire en voyant l'air bravache du blond. Quelque soit ces incarnations, il ne changerait jamais.

- Bien... donc, pourriez-vous reprendre votre ancien poste de capitaine de la 5ème division... D'après mes renseignements, vous aviez retrouvé votre mémoire également. Donc, il ne sera pas très long avant que vous ne soyez opérationnel...

La mâchoire de Shinji tomba. Derrière les exclamations étouffées de ses deux amis lui fire comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'objet d'hallucination. Le blond se redressa et abandonna sa tenue désinvolte pour demander très sérieusement :

- Pourquoi ?

- Vos amis ne vous ont pas mis au courant ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps Soutaïcho...

La voix calme de Byakuya mais surtout la réponse firent tourner la tête au blond. Le brun était parfaitement stoïque et Shinji ne pu lire quoique se soit sur ces traits.

- Je vois... Endo-kun... actuellement, nous subissons des attaques de plus en plus violentes de Soul Evil au point que nous ne parvenons plus à les repousser... Ou très difficilement. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser une division sans capitaine et nous n'avons pas le temps de mettre en place une personne qui ai peu d'expérience. Là, je fais un pari en vous faisant réintégrer votre ancienne division et d'utiliser vos souvenirs d'une part, mais aussi mettre à profit vos qualités de combattant. Je sais que vous êtes allés sur Terre rejoindre les Vizards. Je pense qu'ils vous ont aidé à recouvrir vos pouvoirs. Comprenez que nous sommes dans une situation désespérée et que nous avons besoin de tous les shinigamis quel qu'ils soient et d'où qu'ils viennent. Si les autres vizards nous demandait de rentrer à la Soul Society... nous accepterions !

Un long silence s'établit dans la pièce. Shinji s'était raidit et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il entrevoyait la possibilité de pouvoir agir à sa guise même s'il devait aider le Goteï 13 quoique s'il avait envie plus tard de le quitter rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Le blond se mit à se gratter la tête, songeur. De plus, Byakuya était fukutaïcho et Grimmjow était troisième siège en agissant de concert, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance. De toute façon... il ne pouvait pas laisser envahir la Soul Society par ces merdes qui avaient eu sa peau une centaine d'années plus tôt. Une sorte de revanche personnelle... Finalement et contre l'attente de tous après qu'il eut pesé le pour et le contre Shinji déclara sereinement :

- J'accepte ! Je passerai les épreuves pour devenir capitaine de la 5ème division...

Ukitake se redressa brutalement par la surprise. Il s'était attendu à un refus et là... Un immense sourire et un soupir de soulagement se firent entendre.

- Merci Endo-kun ! Je vais préparer l'execercice qui se déroulera la semaine prochaine. Vous devrez affronter trois cap...

- Je le sais ! Donc, à dans une semaine Ukitake ! Et essayez de ne pas être trop ridicule...

Shinji quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il eu appris qu'il serait envoyer auprès du capitaine de la dixième division pour qu'il prenne connaissance des derniers développements des événements de la Soul Society. Shinji n'était pas trop heureux de la chose quand Grimmjow lui dit quelques minutes plus tard... Que le capitaine de la 10ème division était Isshin Kurosaki, l'ancien père d'Ichigo.

- Tu te rappelles de lui ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Oui... Très bien même...

Le jeune homme le dit dans un souffle, la colère était lentement en train de le gagner. Pas un sentiment explosif... non, juste de la colère froide qui vous glace le sang. C'était à cause d'Isshin s'ils étaient revenus à Karakura...

Finalement le trio se retrouva un peu plus tard à la 11ème division.

°°0°0°°

Les trois adolescents s'étaient assis devant le dojo de la 11ème division. Les hommes qui la composaient les laissaient en paix. Chacun ayant une tasse de thé entre les mains. Shinji fit un mouvement avec son pied pour se repousser en arrière et ainsi poser son dos contre le portant en bois derrière lui. Ses yeux mi-clos observaient alternativement les deux adolescents devant lui. Un sourire ironique vint éclairer ces traits. Grimmjow interrompis le silence entre eux :

- Tu en ais où exactement ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise que tu ne saches déjà...

Les yeux noisettes se plongèrent dans la tasse que le blond tenait entre ses doigts.

- Je me suis entraîner comme vous, vous l'avez fait. Je n'ai trouvé que quatre survivants sur tous les vizards que j'avais connu avant ma mort...

Shinji releva la tête et ses yeux se perdirent vers la lente course des moutons blancs qui se chevauchait dans le ciel. Ses mains tremblèrent sans qu'il puisse faire quoique se soit pour les calmer. Il reprit lentement perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs :

- Je ne pensais pas que tous mourraient de cette façon. Je ne savais pas laisser un si lourd fardeaux à Ichi... Il a enterré tous ceux qu'ils aimaient qu'ils soient vizard ou humains... Rien ne lui a été épargné. Comment a t'il survécu psychologiquement à « ça » ? Ca du l'tuer à petit feu et j'n'étais pas là... Dit Byakuya... Il a été un peu heureux avec toi ?

Les yeux de Shinji était tombé sur le brun. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent intensément. La voix du blond enroué demanda :

- J'ai besoin de savoir... après, tout ce que m'ont dit les autres... je veux savoir...

Byakuya ne baissa pas les yeux et scruta le regard angoissé de son ami d'enfance. Même à Grimmjow, il n'avait pas parlé de cette période de sa vie avec Ichigo. Le jeune homme posa sa tasse devant lui et glissa ses mains dans les manches de son shihakusho. Un voile se baissa devant les yeux antracites et il répondit la gorge nouée :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai su le rendre heureux. C'était tellement compliqué. Toutes ces pensées, tous ces souvenirs... tout étaient tournés vers toi. Il refusait de se laisser approcher par qui que se soit. Même si je l'aimais, rien ne le rendait vraiment heureux. Lorsqu'il a été obligé de venir à la Soul Society, il l'a vécu comme une véritable trahison. Il se laissait... mourir, plongé dans sa propre nuit et regrets.

- Tss... vous avez bien couché ensemble...

La voix de Shinji était cinglante. Grimmjow serra les poings et foudroya le blond du regard mais ne dit absolument rien, voulant connaître l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois que Byakuya en parlait ouvertement.

- Oui... Au bout de quelques temps, il a décidé de se reprendre en main. Même s'il oscillait toujours entre déprime, fuite en avant et la vie dans le Goteï 13, il a commencé à s'ouvrir doucement vers les autres et j'en faisais partit. Il m'a aimé... je l'ai aimé et sincèrement, je ne te le cacherait pas Shinji... S'il m'avait laissé l'occasion de continuer notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé quand nous sommes morts, je ne l'aurai pas laisser passer. J'ai aimé Ichigo pendant très longtemps en ayant aucun espoir de retour.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'enflammèrent et il allait faire un geste pour demander des comptes au brun quand se dernier repris en posant ces yeux vers lui :

- Mais tu as dépassé mon amour pour Ichigo depuis bien longtemps Grimmjow... Tu m'as donné plus qu'il ne pourra jamais m'offrir et mes sentiments pour toi, sont sincères... Ne doutes plus jamais de cela. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent pour toi actuellement et je m'en excuse. Je te demande encore un peu de patience...

Byakuya tendis la main vers le bleuté qui fixait cette dernière quelques instants pour rencontrer ensuite les yeux devenu presque noirs sous l'effet de l'émotion. Grimmjow avait vu le léger tremblement presque imperceptible et il savait que ce geste représentait beaucoup, surtout en présence d'un tiers et même s'il s'agissait de Shinji. Il n'allait certainement pas le rejeter. C'est avec passion qu'il l'a pris et qu'il la porta à ses lèvres embrassant le bout des doigts tremblants. Le bleuté rendit l'intensité du regard de son amant et finalement relâcha la main du jeune homme qui se tourna à nouveau vers Shinji calmement, rasséréné par la présence indéfectible de l'ancien espada.

- Je me souviens d'un repas qui avait eu lieu entre ma sœur, Abaraï-san, et Ichigo... il nous avait parlé brièvement de sa vie en tant que Vizard et de la peine qu'il avait eu à faire tous les konso sur ces amis qu'ils avaient vu disparaître un à un... Il en était très affecté mais en même temps, la mort qui semblait l'émouvoir a été celui d'une vizard avec qui il avait partagé sa vie. Il avait du la combattre avant de lui donner la mort... Enfin, pour répondre honnêtement à ta question, s'il a été heureux avec moi... je n'en sais rien ! Le peu que nous ayons vécu ensemble fut bref et intense... peut-être justement par la fin tragique qui a entouré notre mort. Je ne serais t'en dire plus.

Shinji ferma les yeux quelques instant comme pour mieux s'approprier les paroles de son ami. Finalement, ses mains se portèrent à son visage où il plongea son visage quelques instants, les mèches blondes encadrant la physionomie du vizard qui semblait écraser par le remord et la peine.

- Tu n'y pouvais rien Shinji... Ichigo est comme ça ! Lorsque tu es mort, il a perdu sa raison de vivre... Il s'est contenté de survivre toutes ces années en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa peine et respecter la promesse qu'il a te faire ou se faire... de ne pas te suivre dans la mort.

Byakuya resta silencieux un instant plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux et il murmura d'une voix blanche, son visage diriger vers le plancher :

- J'ai été longtemps jaloux par cette passion, cet amour qu'il te portait... je voulais vivre la même chose...

Le brun leva à nouveau son visage vers le blond qui écartait ses mèches pour le regarder avec attention :

- Il n'a aimé que toi... rien que toi toutes ces années !

Shinji ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou peiné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa rage de n'avoir pas été présent le torturait. Le jeune homme se releva et fit quelques pas devant lui vers le centre de la cours. Il s'arrêta brutalement et tournant uniquement son visage redevenu impassible, il remercia son ami.

- Merci pour ton honnêteté...

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Grimmjow qui s'était glissé plus près de Byakuya dans l'interval.

Un soupir répondit et Shinji murmura avant de les quitter brutalement :

- Le retrouver... Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Les deux amants se retrouvant seuls, Byakuya se tourna vers Grimmjow et sans qu'ils n'eussent besoin de se parler à haute voix, ils surent exactement ce que pensait l'autre. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent discrètement. Grimmjow murmura :

- Ce soir, tu restes avec moi et tu envoies promener le reste !

Un léger sourire répondit au bleuté qui répondit par une grimace de contentement.

°°0°0°°

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde,

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre d'un passé encombrant en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture...

°°0°0°°

Genichi Kuchiki rejoignit la première division le cœur battant la chamade. Ses mains moites qu'il essayait de garder en place, bougeaient nerveusement sans qu'il ne puisse le cacher. Ikkaku le remarqua immédiatement en intégrant la réunion des capitaines. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait agiter le capitaine de la 6ème division ? Cette pensée effleura également Kyouraku qui observa les gestes convulsifs de l'héritier Kuchiki. Isshin et Kisuke entrèrent les derniers et rejoignirent leurs places sans se presser. Ce fut au même moment qu'Ukitake regagna sa place. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Soutaïcho.

- Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous voir aujourd'hui. J'ai provoqué notre réunion plus tôt que prévu, car je souhaite mettre en œuvre rapidement un test...

- Un test ? Demanda Yoruichi curieuse.

- J'ai informé Endo Shinji que je propose son nom en tant que capitaine de la 5ème division...

- Pardon ? Fit Kyouraku surpris. Tu ne nous en as pas parlé...

- Je ne souhaitais pas le faire... Étant donné qu'Endo-kun est jeune et qu'il n'a pas fini sa formation au sein de l'Académie... Je voulais tout d'abord savoir s'il serait d'accord pour réintégrer sa fonction...

- Réintégrer ? Fit Kuchiki incrédule. Pardon... vous en parlez comme si cet adolescent faisait partie du Goteï 13 à un quelconque moment de sa vie...

- Il en fait partie ! Rétorqua Isshin calmement. Il vient de passer une semaine avec moi. J'ai donné un avis favorable au Soutaïcho après l'avoir observé durant son séjour...

- Impossible ! Je m'oppose à cette nomination...

Les yeux noirs de Genichi semblaient se révulser à cette simple idée. La voix moqueuse de Yoruichi le coupa :

- Sur quel critère ? Si Isshin nous dit qu'il est...

- Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'a pas fait de cursus à l'Académie et il me semble qu'il n'a pas eu non plus les meilleures notes lors de sa dernière année...

- Tu m'sembles bien au courant ! Rétorqua Ikkaku songeur.

Le capitaine de la 11ème division se grattait le menton et dévisageait à présent intensément le capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ?

- Ne soyez pas familier ! Fit sèchement Genichi furieux.

- Bah tiens... Au fait... Tu peux me dire pourquoi, j'ai trouvé un de tes espions chez moi ? Tu as l'intention de faire quoi avec ?

- Pardon ?

Yoruichi sortit des rangs et observa alternativement Ikkaku et Genichi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Genichi ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi de mettre à plat le clan Kuchiki maintenant tu trafiques dans l'espionnage... Méfie-toi que je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires !

- L'avertissement vaut aussi pour toi Shinouin... Tu n'es pas sans reproche après avoir disparu plus de cent ans...

- Mon clan est toujours aussi puissant, alors que le tien...

La voix d'Ukitake se fit entendre, ou plutôt le Soutaïcho répéta plus fort sa réflexion :

- Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec la nomination de Shinji Hira... Euh.. Endo-kun ! Qui est pour cette nomination et accepte son examen pour la semaine prochaine ?

Tous levèrent la main sauf Kuchiki Genichi qui resta sur sa position. L'homme semblait prêt à exploser mais se contint difficilement. La voix du Soutaïcho retentit alors, soulagé :

- Bien, bien... j'informerai tout à l'heure les capitaines que je sélectionnerai pour le test. Je vous donnerai la date et l'heure pour ce dernier...

Ukitake enchaîna sur les dernières failles apparues au Goteï 13 et la discussion roula sur la nouvelle stratégie à adopter.

°°0°0°°

Shinji observa un long moment la veste blanche avec le numéro cinq inscrit dans le dos. Une multitude de souvenirs venaient encombrer sa mémoire et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il prit l'haori. Il l'enfila et souleva ses longs cheveux blonds pour les passer au dessus de sa veste. Il s'était enfermé seul dans son bureau pour ce moment qu'il considérait n'appartenir qu'à lui seul.

Il n'avait pas voulu que Byakuya et Grimmjow soient là, au moment où il reprendrait en quelque sorte son ancienne fonction. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, et tant de choses arriveraient encore. Le souvenir d'Hiyori effleura sa mémoire se qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil involontaire.

Puis, ses pensées retrouvèrent immanquablement le visage du vizard roux. Il avait dû passer un peu plus d'une semaine avec Isshin Kurosaki. Ce dernier avait été correct avec lui, mais Shinji pensait sans cesse à la peine d'Ichigo et en voulait terriblement à Isshin. Ichigo et lui seraient certainement encore en vie... si...

Shinji se figea devant sa fenêtre. Ses paupières se fermèrent à demi et une expression de profonde désillusion le gagna. Seraient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Qu'est-ce qui les aurait attendus finalement dans le monde humain qui lui avait semblé si inhospitalier ? Il se promit de prendre contact avec les autres pour qu'ils regagnent enfin la Soul Society...

Un coup bref à sa porte se fit entendre

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, lentement. Une voix féminine se fit entendre douce et pas très sure d'elle.

- Endo Taïcho... Je suis venue me présenter. Je suis Hinamori Momo et je suis votre fukutaïcho...

Shinji se tourna et rencontra un visage très doux, où de très grands yeux sombres venaient éclairer ses traits. Elle restait figée à la porte ne sachant si elle pouvait ou non entrer. Il connaissait son passé et sa vie avec Aïzen. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile... comme tant d'autres après tout. Toutefois, il se garda bien de faire une réflexion.

- Endo Shinji ! Reprenant doucement son souffle, il continua. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble...

Un vrai sourire vint éclairer la physionomie de la jeune femme qui ferma cette fois-ci la porte dans un claquement sec.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya entra dans son ancienne demeure. Il entendait des hurlements aux travers des fusuma et il comprit que Genichi ne se laisserait pas déloger si facilement. Le jeune homme traversa les pièces, accompagné de tout le clan Kuchiki, en retrait d'un pas. Seule Rukia se tenait à côté de lui aussi silencieuse que le reste du groupe. Renji avait voulu les accompagner mais la jeune femme avait refusé tout net, lui demandant de s'occuper de ses enfants, que cette sale affaire était avant tout un problème de la famille Kuchiki.

Renji avait maugré qu'elle n'en faisait pas ou plus partie. Byakuya avait alors déclaré que lui non plus ne faisait plus partie du clan et qu'il avait certainement moins à être là qu'elle. Finalement, le capitaine de la troisième division avait accepté à contrecœur de rester en arrière, malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de mettre son pied au cul de Genichi Kuchiki pour le mal qu'il avait fait à sa femme.

Byakuya ouvrit un shoji et trouva Genichi Kuchiki à genoux, plusieurs membres de la famille l'ayant encerclé. Le capitaine de la sixième division leva les yeux et lança un regard haineux de ses yeux anthracites vers Byakuya qui avait avancé calmement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

- Espèce d'immonde salopard...

- Celui qui a brisé le clan c'est vous Kuchiki Genichi ! Répliqua Rukia froidement. Vous auriez continué à servir le clan Kuchiki comme mon frère l'avait fait, jamais vous n'en seriez arrivé là où vous en êtes arrivé aujourd'hui !

- Toi l'orpheline la ferme !

Byakuya traversa le reste de l'espace qui restait entre lui et le noble. Il attrapa les revers de sa veste d'un mouvement si rapide que personne ne l'avait vu.

- Écoute-moi bien... espèce de traître. Nous avons découvert tes petits arrangements, et les sommes astronomiques de jeux, d'alcool et de contre-bandes... Celui qui devrait rougir ici c'est toi. Mon ancien moi avait laissé un clan fort et pour lequel chacun éprouvait du respect dans la stricte lignée Kuchiki. Je n'ai normalement plus rien à faire dans cette famille, mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser continuer cette situation en sachant ce que je sais. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur la famille Kuchiki. Tu as été renié et dépossédé de tous tes droits...

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir !

La voix de Ryuusei Kuchiki trancha dans l'atmosphère tendue comme un couperet sur la tête d'un condamné.

- Moi... Ryuusei Kuchiki, et je parle en mon nom et celui de tous les membres du clan Kuchiki, avons décidé que Genichi Kuchiki perdait tous ses droits. Pour les actes de trahison sur le clan Kuchiki, ses actes encore non prouvés mais qui sont actuellement en cours d'examens pour couardise au sein de la sixième division, notamment lors des dernières confrontations avec les Soul Evils, ceci est applicable immédiatement.

Le vieil homme reprit sa respiration et reprit tout aussi froidement après quelques secondes au cours desquelles Byakuya avait relâché le noble qui s'était redressé, ses traits déformés par l'horreur et la haine. Akio Kuchiki et Fuminori Kuchiki entourèrent Ryuusei qui utilisait ses maigres forces encore présentes pour parler au nom de tous.

- Nous avons décidé également... que Kusaka Byakuya, déclaré réincarnation avérée de Kuchiki Byakuya, serait à la tête du clan Kuchiki et ce à partir de maintenant. Ce jeune homme aura la lourde responsabilité de remettre de l'ordre dans notre clan. Il est actuellement fukutaïcho de la onzième division. Il sera assisté par Kuchiki Rukia qui l'informera des événements survenus durant son absence et de Kuchiki Akio pour les affaires internes de la famille. De plus... nous confirmons présentement et pour les années à venir... Que Jaggerjack Grimmjow ancien espada et actuel compagnon de Kusaka Byakuya est considéré également un membre à part entière de la famille Kuchiki. Qu'en aucun cas, les places de Kuchiki Rukia, Kusaka Byakuya et de Jaggerjack Grimmjow ne seront contestées maintenant ou à l'avenir... Ceci bien entendu dans l'objectif de la restauration de la puissance du clan Kuchiki.

Le vieil homme observait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face calmement. Byakuya hocha la tête. Rukia posa ses mains sur son cœur, folle de joie. Elle garderait les effusions pour plus tard. Ryuusei déclara alors

- Kusaka Byakuya... nous allons établir un acte d'adoption afin que vous puissiez retrouver le nom de Kuchiki et retrouver votre rang de noblesse. De plus, et au vu de vos préférences sexuelles, qu'il est impossible pour vous d'engendrer, nous avons décidé que Kaoru Abaraï-Kuchiki serait le futur chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki. Bien sûr... Nous vous demandons de le former et de faire en sorte que ce qui s'est produit avec Kuchiki Genichi ne se reproduise plus...

Rukia se tourna surprise vers Ryuusei Kuchiki ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement de situation. Le vieil homme eut un bref sourire pour reprendre son masque quelques secondes plus tard.

- Nous savons que Kaoru a eu d'excellentes notes à l'Académie... de plus, il est actuellement un très bon cinquième siège au sein de la troisième division et son père ne le gâte pas trop. Et puis... Kuchiki Byakuya avait beaucoup d'affection pour vous... et jamais il ne s'est trompé dans ses choix, même si nous n'étions pas forcément d'accord de prime abord. Il doit reprendre sa place au sein de la famille Kuchiki lui aussi.

- M...merci.

La fukutaïcho tourna son visage vers Byakuya qui observait Ryuusei. Rukia demanda

- Que va devenir Kuchiki Genichi ?

Ryuusei jeta un regard polaire vers l'homme qu'on menait de force vers la sortie. Les hurlements qui se faisaient entendre laissèrent les spectateurs indifférents. Seule Rukia semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je me vengerai et vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi...

Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Puis Ryuusei Kuchiki demanda

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Les yeux du vieil homme s'étaient posés sur Byakuya qui observait les différents membres de sa famille. Le fukutaïcho se retourna vers l'ancien membre de sa famille déclara posément.

- Grimmjow est en mission avec mon capitaine. Ikkaku Taïcho m'a donné ma journée pour régler mes histoires de famille. Je vais profiter d'être ici pour voir l'étendue de la situation auprès d'Akio Kuchiki si j'ai bien compris.

L'homme entre deux âges s'approcha et fournit un sourire joyeux.

- Voilà les paroles sages que j'attendais... Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Byakuya sama...

Le fukutaïcho suivit en silence son oncle et s'enferma pour le reste de la journée dans le bureau de la famille Kuchiki.

°°0°0°°

- Putain... mais lâchez-moi médecin à la noix ! Je vais bien... et...et mais qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

Heather avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche et joua avec la seringue qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts. Elle avait vu que le jeune homme fixait avec angoisse son aiguille depuis le moment où elle avait sorti son matériel sur la petite servante à côté d'elle. Une présence légèrement menaçante derrière elle la fit sursauter brutalement. En se retournant, elle croisa un regard anthracite glacial.

- Il est interdit de jouer avec le matériel médical... Déclara Byakuya.

- Bya... tu prends ma défense... Fit soulagé Grimmjow. Cette folle veut me piquer avec son... son...

- Je veux vous injecter votre traitement ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous torturer... ça fait un quart d'heure que nous y sommes... et j'avoue que je commence à en avoir assez !

Les yeux de Grimmjow foudroyaient une Heather follement exaspérée... jusqu'à ce que la voix de Shinji retentisse.

- Tss... une honte ! Un ancien espada qui a peur d'une malheureuse piqu...

Shinji ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent surpris vers le septième siège qui avait lâché la seringue. Heather était pâle et figée. Son cœur se mit à battre sourdement et un flot d'émotions monta en elle comme un Tsunami détruisant tout sur son passage. Ce visage qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir... qu'Ichigo avait tant espéré revoir... La peine, la douleur et la joie se mélangeaient en elle comme un maelström puissant. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, comme si un barrage invisible avait cédé sous le poids de la douleur, accompagnées d'un gémissement venu du fond de sa gorge.

- Shin...ji...

Le blond s'était figé lui aussi. Le visage de la jeune femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à la re-situer et certainement pas en tant que shinigami. Son cœur se mit à battre lourdement... Grimmjow prononça quelques paroles mais il ne les entendait pas. Cette femme était liée à quelque chose d'important pour lui, de très important...

Avant qu'il ne puisse prévoir sa réaction, Heather bondit dans ses bras et enlaça de ses bras sa nuque et un flot de paroles assaillit ses oreilles...

- Je... je suis si contente ! Tu es vivant... si tu savais comme nous avions attendu ton retour. Si tu savais comme Ichigo était malheureux quand tu es parti... il ne s'en est jamais remis ! Il est revenu vers nous souvent... et moi et Alistair on a tout fait pour le consoler. Il a fait tout ce que tu lui as demandé... et même plus... mais il était tellement malheureux sans toi. Ichigo était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, même s'il essayait de donner au change. Ne le quitte plus jamais... ne nous laisse pas ramasser les morceaux...

Shinji se souvint brutalement et il referma ses bras pour la première fois autour de celle qui fut plus qu'une amie même s'il ne l'avait jamais traitée comme telle. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre

- La grue !

Heather voulut repousser le capitaine de la cinquième division mais, Shinji resserra son étreinte et posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Vaincu par le flot de ses propres émotions et bien plus encore.

- Je suis juste heureux de te retrouver Heather... Laisse-moi croire que nous sommes revenus comme avant...

- Comme avant ? répéta la jeune femme hébétée.

- Toi... moi... et Ichigo...

- Ichigo ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

Shinji se recula et observa le septième siège droit dans les yeux.

- Il a quitté la Soul Society Heather...

- Mais rejoins-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il va encore faire des bêtises sans toi...

Shinji prit un air légèrement abruti et marmonna

- Ça je le sais... qu'il fait des conneries sans moi... Il n'est pas dans le monde humain... Ichigo est à la division zéro !

Heather s'était figée et resta le regard plongé dans celui de son ami retrouvé. Grimmjow et Byakuya, qui observaient la scène sans rien dire, écoutaient l'échange en essayant de savoir qui pouvait être cette femme pour Ichigo et Shinji. La septième siège sentit la colère monter en elle et elle hurla réveillant quelques malades au passage

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ? Pourquoi t'es pas à sa recherche ? Pourquoi tu... tu as repris ton poste de capitaine ? Pour...

- Heather !

La voix d'Alistair claqua dans la pièce froidement. Les yeux de Shinji s'étaient assombris sous le choc des paroles. Lui qui ne trouvait pas de solution, accusa le coup autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu ne crois pas que Shinji en souffre ? Je pense qu'il fait son possible pour le retrouver... Ils n'ont jamais pu être éloignés l'un de l'autre très longtemps... Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire ? Tu crois qu'Ichigo de son côté ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire ?

Alistair s'était approché de sa femme et la foudroyait du regard. L'homme posa son matériel sur la desserte et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Heather et finit par déclarer d'une voix lasse

- Tout cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps... Heather... garde confiance...

La petite brune se tourna vers Shinji et marmonna entre ses dents, malheureuse.

- Excuse-moi...

Puis se redressant soudainement, elle se tourna vers Grimmjow une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

- Je vais m'occuper de celui-ci en attendant !

- Ma... mais... c'est Shinji qui vous a énervé ! J'y suis pour rien... Byakuya fait quelque chose !

- Tss ! Tu ne vas pas mourir en subissant une petite injection...

- Parle pour to...

Alistair avait enfoncé sa seringue sans pitié dans l'épaule de Grimmjow qui tourna la tête de surprise vers le quatrième siège qui arborait un petit sourire presque sadique.

- Ne menacez plus ma femme !

- Mais c'est elle la tortionnaire !

- Bon... puisque les formalités sont finies... si on rentrait à la maison ?

Byakuya sortit sous le regard intéressé de Shinji.

- T'as une maison maintenant ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Grimmjow plus captivé maintenant par les propos de sa moitié que par les étranges shinigami de la quatrième, porta son attention sur le fukutaïcho.

- Tu veux dire... à la onzième ou...

- Au manoir Kuchiki !

Shinji siffla entre ses dents et déclara

- Et bien... on peut dire que t'es monté en grade Byakuya...

- Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaites...

- Pas question ! La seule personne à laquelle je veux me joindre se trouve de l'autre côté de la galaxie et franchement, je vais l'étrangler quand il reviendra ! Le salaud....

Le blond se détourna brutalement et voulut quitter les lieux. Heather voulut le rejoindre mais la voix rauque de Shinji l'en empêcha.

- Heather... plus tard... je dois retourner sur le plan humain pour l'instant... alors... plus tard !

Grimmjow s'était approché de Shinji et voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner mais le vizard esquiva son geste. Le jeune homme quitta les lieux suivi de Byakuya et Grimmjow.

- Que comptes-tu faire encore ? C'est pour Ic...

- Le Soutaïcho m'a demandé de ramener le reste des vizards à la Soul Society...

- Pourquoi ?

Shinji jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et répliqua platement

- Ce n'est pas encore évident même pour toi ?

Un silence plana et Shinji quitta les lieux sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Grimmjow demanda

- Ils vont accepter ?

- Si c'est Shinji qui le demande... je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient !

Byakuya glissa sa main dans celle de Grimmjow et posa un regard plus chaleureux sur le troisième siège.

- On rentre !

Grimmjow serra doucement la main du jeune homme et ils quittèrent la quatrième division sans se retourner.

°°0°0°°

Shinji observa le petit groupe devant lui. Kensei tapa dans un petit caillou devant lui. Il croisait les bras et regardait sans vraiment voir la forêt devant lui. Hatchigen resta silencieux également attendant que les autres parlent. Finalement Risa se leva et épousseta la poussière imaginaire sur sa jupe.

- Je rentre au bercail ! Y'a plus rien ici qui nous retient... et faites pas semblant de pas comprendre vous autres ! Et puis... ça sera Shinji notre Taïcho... c'est pas comme si on obéissait à quelqu'un ou un shinigami...

Shinji haussa les sourcils et demanda

- Tu voulais dire quoi par là ?

Kensei haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le capitaine de la cinquième division et déclara en lui tapotant sur l'épaule au passage.

- Nous allons bien nous amuser encore...

- Non.. mais par _amuser_ vous vouliez dire quoi ?

- C'était peut-être à lui que t'aurais dû t'adresser Risa...

Rose toussota, suivit le groupe et jeta un regard compatissant sur le blond qui les fixait exaspéré.

- Vous m'écoutez à la fin ?

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà écouté une seule fois dans toutes tes vies ? Répliqua Risa moqueuse.

Hatchigen créa un passage et pénétra à l'intérieur suivi des vizards... Shinji fermait la marche en se grattant la tête. Etait-ce une bonne idée de les ramener à la Soul Society ? Il sentait une migraine l'étreindre. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage... C'était la meilleure idée qu'Ukitake avait eue de toute sa vie... il retrouvait enfin sa famille... Il ne manquait plus qu'Ichigo et son monde pourrait tourner à nouveau correctement... Ichigo... que faisait-il maintenant ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo traversait le couloir qui le mènerait à sa division. Saga devait encore être furieux qu'il se soit échappé pour voir Kamu, mais il n'en avait cure. Même si le capitaine de la onzième division était plutôt froid, il n'en restait pas moins plus humain que ne le serait jamais le capitaine de la troisième division.

Ses pas s'entendaient à peine sur le sol uniformément blanc. Les colonnes qui agrémentaient le patio et fournissaient une ombre relative sous le soleil éclatant de la dimension du roi, étaient appréciées par la plupart des shinigami. Ichigo les apprécia juste parce qu'elles lui offraient souvent un abri contre le regard acéré de Saga.

Ichigo entendit la voix polaire de son capitaine résonner

- Je peux savoir où tu étais encore passé ?

Le roux se tourna lentement sur lui-même. Les yeux ambres étaient posés calmement sur le visage qui paraissait taillé dans le granit tellement la colère du capitaine de la troisième division était palpable. L'adolescent haussa les épaules

- Avec Kamu...

- Encore ? Je t'avais dit que je t'attendais pour une importante nouvelle

- Et ?

- Quoi et ?

Saga s'approcha dangereusement du roux qui releva la tête pour fixer toujours aussi sereinement son chef. Les shinigami spectateurs de la scène se tassèrent sur eux-même.

- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle ?

- Tu te moques de moi constamment Ichigo...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Ses yeux pétillaient et sa physionomie respirait l'insouciance.

- Je n'oserai pas Taïcho...

Une gifle retentit sèchement dans le patio calme quelques secondes auparavant.

- Quand apprendras-tu à me respecter ?

- Quand vous cesserez de fouiller dans ma vie ! Je ne vous appartiens pas...

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il faudra t'y faire et ce rapidement Ichigo... Le Roi vient de te nommer Fukutaïcho de la troisième division...

Ichigo qui s'était redressé alors qu'il avait failli tomber sous la violence du coup, ouvrit de grands yeux. Il tourna vivement la tête où une balafre rouge barrait sa joue une nouvelle fois.

- C'est impossible... Souffla le jeune homme.

Saga eut un petit sourire cruel et déclara ironique

- C'est tout à fait possible et cette décision est effective maintenant. Alors maintenant, je te somme de rester dans l'enceinte de la troisième division et de me suivre bien gentiment...

Ichigo serra les dents et fixa sans répondre son capitaine. Saga quitta le patio et Ichigo le suivit en observant le balancement des longs cheveux bleus. C'était impossible... il ne pouvait pas être devenu fukutaïcho... il n'était là que depuis deux ans et... et... il n'était qu'un simple shinigami sans siège jusqu'à présent !

Son cœur s'emballa et un froncement de sourcil barra son visage encore enfantin. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner à la Soul Society maintenant ? S'il avait de telles responsabilités, jamais Saga ne voudrait le lâcher... jamais... il sera toujours l'esclave de cet homme. Il le détestait plus que tout... Il aurait préféré avoir été à la garde de Kamu ou de Milo qui n'avaient pas spécialement un caractère facile également, mais pas de Saga...

La peine envahit son cœur mais rien dans son expression déterminée ne le laissait imaginer. Que faisait Shinji à présent ? Le recherchait-il toujours ? Il devait garder espoir quelque chose arriverait bien un jour... oui... quelque chose lui permettrait de serrer Shinji à nouveau dans ses bras.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde,

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre d'un passé encombrant en espérant que ça vous plaise... **Un remerciement spécial à An Author Alone in The Dark pour ses reviews.**

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture...

°°0°0°°

* * *

Texte corrigé par tinoubebe

* * *

Shinji observait Kensei qui se curait les ongles avec un petit canif. C'était quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? Le reste des vizards étaient partis en mission pour supprimer un nouveau foyer de Soul Evil avec la onzième division. Ukitake avait refusé d'envoyer Kensei et Shinji préférant les garder si un nouveau foyer s'ouvrait quelque part à la Soul Society. Ces derniers maintenant attaquaient simultanément à plusieurs endroits différents. En attendant, le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme, certainement tout autant que Kensei qui devait ronger son frein intérieur pour ne pas se joindre à la bataille qui avait lieu beaucoup plus loin.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les vizards avaient intégré sa division. Ils n'avaient aucun rang particulier et agissaient tels des électrons libres. La seule chose pour laquelle ils répondaient présent, était lorsqu'ils partaient en combat. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de concilier son nouveau poste, qu'il gérait comme dans ses lointains souvenirs, avec sa famille. Il trouvait en Hinamori une aide inestimable. Surtout que la jeune femme était plutôt discrète et apportait son soutien sans vraiment qu'il ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il l'appréciait réellement, d'autant que _sa famille_ ne lui donnait aucun repos, que ce soit les vizards ou... Byakuya et Grimmjow.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent vers Byakuya qui avait retrouvé son titre, son ancien statut et... avait remplacé Genichi Kuchiki, y compris dans sa fonction de capitaine de la sixième division et cela en à peine quelques semaines. Ikkaku avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer de Byakuya et Grimmjow passait son temps maintenant à la sixième division sans avoir aucune fonction. C'était devenu du grand m'importe quoi dans le Goteï13.

Shinji songea qu'Ukitake devrait prendre les rennes un peu plus fermement. Le blond soupira et quitta son bureau. Ses pas l'entraînèrent vers les jardins de la cinquième division. Il contourna un mur et se retrouva devant les portes de sa division qu'il traversa. Ses yeux cherchaient inconsciemment une tâche orange dans son horizon bien morne. Le jeune homme croisa de nombreuses personnes mais fut incapable de dire qui il s'agissait. Certains l'interpellaient mais Shinji ne songeait qu'à une seule personne.

C'était donc cela l'enfer qu'Ichigo avait traversé ? Shinji avait perdu tout espoir de gagner la division du roi. Il était conscient que si Ichigo ne faisait rien pour revenir, il ne pourrait pas aller vers lui. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte... il déprimait. Ou le terme « se mourait » serait plus exact. Il faisait le strict minimum pour survivre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être capitaine ou d'avoir tout l'or du monde si Ichigo n'était pas là. Shinji conservait malgré tout le mince espoir qu'Ichigo quitte enfin la dimension du Roi et le rejoigne.

Ichigo était devenu son obsession, sa seule raison de vivre. Son ancienne personnalité y était aussi pour beaucoup. Quoique... pour lui maintenant, ancienne... nouvelle... ça faisait partie de lui. Et qu'importe le jugement des autres, il attendrait après l'adolescent mais il se ferait un plaisir de l'engueuler avant... avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étouffer de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Shinji se retrouva brutalement devant un obstacle qu'il essaya de contourner sans le voir. Mais l'obstacle en question suivit sa direction. Le jeune homme se concentra et rassembla ses idées pour voir qui l'ennuyait de si bon matin. Il croisa les yeux d'Ikkaku. L'air moqueur qu'arborait le capitaine de la onzième... Le cerveau de Shinji s'arrêta. C'était quoi ce yukata à fleur sur Ikkaku ?

- Y'a un carnaval et j'étais pas au courant ? Demanda, ironique, Shinji.

- Ta gueule le blondinet ! J'm'casse !

Shinji haussa un sourcil et observa son ancien sensei. Il lui trouva soudain une mine plus que réjouie et une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue avant. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête d'Ikkaku ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches encore ?

- J'ai retrouvé Kenpachi !

- Pardon ?

- Zaracki Kenpachi et Yumitchika... je les ai retrouvés...

- Et alors ?

Shinji ne voyait pas en quoi cette nouvelle était réjouissante, sauf que...

- J'quitte le Sereitei !

- ... bonne chance ! Rétorqua placidement Shinji.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te bouleverser...

- Tu vois à qui tu causes là ?

- Ouaih !

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres d'Ikkaku qui secoua la tête en éclatant de rire soudainement comme possédé.

- Putain ouaih, j'sais à qui j'm'adresse ! Dis... n'abandonne pas Ichi... Le gamin, il vaut le coup que tu le récupères...

Les yeux noisette se voyaient à peine derrière les paupières mi-closes du capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Si c'est juste pour me dire ça que t'es venu me voir, c'était inutile...

- Disons que j'te vois pas mal déprimé ces derniers temps... comme _lui_ pouvait déprimé quand t'étais pas là ! A un siècle d'intervalle... ça fait quand même beaucoup. T'éloigne pas de ceux que tu aimes comme lui le faisait. Et trouve toi quelqu'un en attendant...

- M'raconte pas d'conneries et dégage avant qu'on croit que t'es bourré et qu'on t'arrête pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs ! Un yukata à fleurs... putain, t'aurais pu choisir plus discret !

- Tiens... tu fileras ça au Soutaïcho...

Ikkaku sortit de sa veste un pli qu'il tendit à Shinji qui le prit en se doutant fort bien de ce que contenait le pli.

- J't'reverrai plus Sensei ?

- Crétin ! Si on s'reverra, mais sur un champ de bataille...

L'ancien capitaine eut un bref sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Shinji qui grimaça et voulut repousser les mains d'Ikkaku qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Seul l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. A lui encore d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Shinji rangea la lettre dans son shihakusho et se dirigea tranquillement vers la première division. Un peu d'envie avait traversé le cœur du blond lorsqu'Ikkaku lui avait annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé les personnes qu'il aimait. Et lui ? Ichigo, quand reviendrait-il ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo passa son zanpakuto dans son dos... et se dirigea vers les troupes de sa division pour donner ses ordres. Le jeune homme repoussa ses longs cheveux dans le dos d'un geste impatient. Pourtant, son attitude était froide et déterminée. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rejoindre la Soul Society. Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à faire face aux attaques des Soul Evil.

Quand Saga lui avait annoncé qu'il partait aussi vite que possible, le jeune homme était resté figé. Son cœur s'était mis à s'emballer toutefois, quand Saga s'était penché sur lui menaçant de sa voix froide :

- Si tu comptes quitter les rangs pour t'échapper... je te tue ! Si tu me quittes pour qui que ce soit de ton ancien entourage... je le tue ou je les tue ! Tu m'appartiens Ichigo... ne l'oublie pas !

Le souffle chaud caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme. Une vague de dégoût monta en lui, sa haine pour son maître l'étouffait, tel un serpent qui s'était enroulé autour de son cœur, l'enserrant inexorablement, l'empêchant même d'éprouver un autre sentiment. Son seul objectif était devenu, avec les années, à devenir de plus en plus fort pour pouvoir le buter une bonne fois pour toute.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux ambre qui exprimaient la même froideur que les siens. Si ce n'était qu'au fond brûlait la flamme de la haine. Un sourire à peine esquissé se dessina sur les lèvres de Saga qui murmura presque à toucher les lèvres d'Ichigo

- J'aime cette lueur dans ton regard... Ne dit-on pas que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour ?

Ichigo n'avait même pas bougé et rendait l'expression glacée à son capitaine. Milo et Kamu entrèrent dans la pièce où se tenaient les deux hommes.

- Oh... nous interrompions quelque chose Saga ?

- Juste une petite explication entre moi et mon fukutaïcho... comme à notre habitude !

- Etes-vous prêts ?

- Ichigo... va donner les ordres aux premières et deuxièmes escouades !

- Haï Taïcho !

Ichigo fit demi-tour. Le jeune homme rencontra le regard de ses sempaï où brillait une certaine incrédulité. Le rapport qui existait entre Saga et Ichigo était étrange pour eux. Saga aimait Ichigo, c'était plus qu'évident pour chacun. Pourtant, il se conduisait avec lui inhumainement. Le fukutaïcho détestait son maître... à défaut de dire autre chose. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ?

Le roux observa les deux escouades d'une manière que Saga n'aurait pas reniée. Ichigo était aussi craint que son maître. Comment le jeune homme aurait-il pu agir autrement ? Après des années de rudes combats et d'entraînements, de haine et de coups reçus comme châtiments pour les espoirs d'Ichigo de rejoindre la Soul Society. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'Ichigo se trouvait à la division Zéro et il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin de douze ans effrayé qui était arrivé dans la dimension du Roi.

Saga vint rejoindre ses troupes et après un dernier regard d'avertissement donna l'ordre de quitter les lieux. Ichigo ne broncha même pas, trop habitué à vivre sous la coupe de terreur de son maître. Il n'éprouvait plus rien... Le groupe vint rejoindre ceux de Kamu et Milo qui attendaient devant le portail.

Sans un mot tous entrèrent dans le couloir sombre et froid. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait lourdement... il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait tant cherché à rejoindre la Soul Society à une époque de sa vie. Maintenant... il était trop tard pour lui. Il avait trop souffert... Et puis... les menaces de Saga n'étaient pas veines. Il ne savait plus, Ichigo ne s'était jamais senti autant perdu.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la Soul Society se fut un spectacle de désolation qui les attendaient. Tous restèrent un instant suspendus dans l'atmosphère attendant les ordres de Saga pour la suite des opérations. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était serré en voyant le triste spectacle. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Pourquoi Ukitake n'avait-il pas appelé au secours bien avant ?

- Les foyers sont nombreux, je suggère que nous nous dispersions tous et ce immédiatement. Aucune pitié, vous nettoyez tout ce que vous trouverez sur votre chemin. Nous nous rejoindrons au Sereitei, ou ce qu'il en reste !

- Haï !

Ichigo s'élança et fit un scan des différentes énergies spirituelles qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux découvraient sous ses pieds les ruines des différentes zones du Rukongaï. Tout était calciné, détruit... L'odeur âcre du bois, du sang de la désolation planait. La Soul Society ressemblait à l'enfer.

Déjà, le jeune homme sentait le choc des reiatsu des membres de sa division combattre les Soul Evil. Mais Ichigo avait décidé qu'il se fondrait plus profondément dans la masse, tout comme les autres fukutaïcho et Taïcho. Plus le roux s'approchait du centre, plus l'atmosphère était sombre, pesante et malsaine. Comment les Shinigami avaient pu vivre dans ce monde de solitude et de douleurs ? Les ravages causés par les nombreux combats avaient façonné l'endroit de manière totalement différente de ce qu'il avait connu.

Tout à coup, Ichigo ressentit un reiatsu qu'il reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés. Shinji était là et apparemment, il faiblissait face à l'ennemi. Son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais plus il n'aurait pensé qu'il fonctionnerait un jour. Ichigo se rendit compte soudain qu'il était vivant et non pas le zombie qu'il croyait être devenu.

- Bankaï !

La colère et la détermination avec lequel il prononça ses paroles l'étonnèrent lui-même. Ichigo vit enfin sa cible... Shinji était au sol et une espèce de monstre en flamme mesurant près de quatre mètre le surplombait. Les Soul Evil n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu en tant qu'humain... Ichigo vit le zanpakuto enflammé fondre sur Shinji

- Getsuga Tenshô !

Une vague d'énergie spirituelle noire en forme de croissant vint se fracasser contre le Soul Evil qui fut découpé en deux. Les yeux d'Ichigo fouillaient les alentours et il repéra d'autres monstres se situant non loin. Il continua sa route sans se retourner, heureux que Shinji n'ait rien.

°°0°0°°

Shinji était épuisé et n'attendait plus que la fin. Le bruit, la mort, la fureur et la folie avaient laminé son moral. Mais quand il sentit un souffle violent qui l'étourdit au point qu'il faillit perdre connaissance, il leva la tête pour voir que le Soul Evil avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait cru mourir en sentant une attaque presque le raser... qui avait fait cela ? Il était incapable de reconnaître l'énergie spirituelle.

Grimmjow et Byakuya apparurent devant lui.

- Shinji tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Que s'est-il passé ?

L'étonnement du blond qui n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce qui s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, obligea Byakuya à lui expliquer qui était venu le sauver.

- C'est Getsuga Tenshô qui a tranché le Soul Evil...

- Getsuga... Tensho... ?

La voix de Shinji était presque éteinte. Le regard du capitaine de la cinquième division était hagard. C'était impossible... c'était une blague... une mauvaise blague... Ichigo n'était pas là... il... se serait ar...

- Viens... allons le rejoindre !

Shinji n'avait pas reconnu l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo, Byakuya avait dû se tromper pourtant quand il croisa son regard ainsi celui que celui de Grimmjow, il comprit que les deux hommes avaient vu la même chose. Shinji se leva et bondit vers l'explosion de reiatsu qui avait eu lieu plus loin. Les trois amis se précipitèrent sur les lieux de la bataille et ils virent alors Ichigo de leurs propres yeux.

Le jeune homme se battait seul face à un adversaire auquel aucun des trois capitaines ne pouvaient faire face.

- Et il n'éprouve aucune difficulté... Il a même l'air d'avoir le dessus...

La voix de Grimmjow portait un léger soupçon d'envie. Shinji suivait l'homme qu'il aimait des yeux sans vraiment y croire. C'était bien Ichigo devant lui. A part qu'il portait les cheveux longs et un insigne à son bras droit, mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de _son_ Ichigo. Et puis, quelque chose le dérangeait dans la physionomie du jeune homme... même de loin, il se rendait compte de la froideur des traits du roux.

Ichigo avait l'air d'avoir perdu son âme quelque part entre la Soul Society et la dimension du Roi. Que lui était-il arrivé au cours de toutes ces années ? Le cœur de Shinji se mit à saigner... Qui avait rendu son mari... son amant... son amour... dans cet état ? Sans réfléchir Shinji bondit pour rejoindre Ichigo alors qu'il portait son dernier coup. Le blond était maintenant derrière le roux et voulut porter une main sur l'épaule du vizard mais la voix d'Ichigo lui parvint froidement

- Reste où tu es... Shinji...

Ichigo avait le cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient fermés, il serrait tellement fort Zangetsu dans son poing, que du sang coula sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Le jeune homme savait que s'il avait le malheur de se retourner pour rencontrer les yeux noisette de Shinji, il serait perdu et... signerait l'arrêt de mort de son mari. L'énergie spirituelle de ce dernier lui parvenait par vague, chaude, rassurante, emplie d'amour et d'incompréhension.

- Ich...

- Shinji s'il te plaît... fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! Je t'en prie... si tu veux vivre... ignore-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conn...?

- Pardonne-moi... Je t'expliquerai plus tard... mais pardonne-moi...

Ichigo disparut du champ de vision tellement rapidement que Shinji eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé la présence d'Ichigo. Ses longs cheveux orange avaient flotté autour de sa haute silhouette... celle que Shinji avait toujours connue lorsqu'ils avaient été mariés dans le monde humain. Son cœur conservait le rythme fou qu'il avait adopté en sentant la présence du jeune homme aussi près... Shinji avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait plus jamais de battre. Mais de quoi parlait Ichigo ?

Pourquoi devait-il lui pardonner ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il l'approche ? Shinji sentit derrière lui la présence de ses amis mais fut incapable de leur faire face.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

La voix de Byakuya était calme mais une certaine tension filtrait malgré ses efforts pour rester maître de lui-même. Shinji rejeta la tête en arrière et marmonna :

- De lui pardonner... de l'ignorer...

- D'quoi ?

Grimmjow grondait quant à lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela l'agaçait. Pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas venu vers eux ? Le capitaine de la onzième division serrait les poings et demanda encore :

- T'as l'intention d'faire quoi ?

Shinji respira profondément et se tourna enfin vers ses amis sereinement.

- Si Ichigo m'a demandé de l'ignorer... c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Je lui fais confiance... Il ne m'a jamais demandé de faire quelque chose s'il n'y avait pas une raison derrière.

- Ça va Shinji ? Demanda Byakuya inquiet.

Le blond eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage et d'une voix douce que les deux autres ne lui connaissaient pas, il murmura :

- Ichigo... je l'ai revu... je lui ai parlé... c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... enfin ! Même s'ils nous restent encore beaucoup d'obstacles... il est là à nouveau et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Shinji quitta les lieux, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Byakuya et Grimmjow, ils regagnèrent le champ de bataille. Le capitaine de la cinquième division se sentait revigorer comme jamais dans toute sa vie. Ichigo était tout proche... et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

°°0°0°°

Ennemi après ennemi, Zangetsu s'abattait contre les Soul Evil qui avaient quitté l'Enfer pour se propager dans toutes les sphères supérieures. Le temps, la vie, l'amitié et la haine n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qui se déroulait dans le cœur du shinigami. Tout avait cessé d'exister pour Ichigo qui, avec toute la rage qu'il avait canalisé durant toutes ces années, libérait enfin ses plus bas instincts, froidement avec une précision chirurgicale. Un à un, tous tombaient et qu'importe qu'il soit blessé, que ses muscles crient pitié, tout ce qui importait c'était la souffrance dans son cœur qui se déversait par flot dans le combat qu'il menait plus contre lui-même que contre quiconque.

Les humiliations de Saga, sa naïveté de jeunesse, l'entraînement impitoyable qu'il avait subi et surtout la perte de Shinji que Saga avait presque effacé de sa mémoire... ça et plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, ses pensées, son cœur, son âme étaient perdus dans un maelström de rage et de désespoir. Si Saga touchait à un seul cheveu de Shinji, il l'abattrait comme un chien. Ichigo se rendait compte que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui à présent. Protéger Shinji... cela voulait dire protéger le milieu dans lequel il vivait... Cela voulait dire abattre les Soul Evil...

Sans vraiment qu'il se rende compte, son reiatsu se modifia imperceptiblement. Plus fort, plus violent... plus sauvage... Tous les membres de la division zéro s'en étaient rendus compte. Saga arrêta son combat et écouta battre les pulsations de l'énergie dégagée par son fukutaïcho. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra les points. Ichigo était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de sa propre énergie. S'il continuait, il se briserait... Le capitaine de la troisième division ne se posa plus de questions, un démon était surgi pour le happer avec lui à l'intérieur de la dimension infernale.

°°0°0°°

Installés dans le campement de fortune appartenant initialement à la quatrième division, les blessés étaient alignés. Non loin de là, se tenaient des bivouacs dans lesquels étaient regroupés tous les capitaines qui étaient venus se reposer. Tous observaient Shinji, Grimmjow et Byakuya.

- Es-tu sûr d'avoir vu mon fils Hirako ?

- Putain ! Mais arrête de m'appeler Hirako... app...

- Oui ! Répliqua calmement Byakuya.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami pour l'inciter à se calmer.

- Croyez-vous qu'il est toujours en vie... Nous ne percevons pas son reiatsu.

Ukitake semblait douter du retour du roux et Shinji répliqua sombrement :

- Oh que oui... il est vivant. Et si vous cherchez son reiatsu, il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que nous avons connu auparavant...

- Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas venu se reposer alors ?

Kyouraku se grattait le menton quand une voix inconnue prit la parole.

- Saga le ferait mourir sans pitié s'il revenait et qu'il n'avait pas accompli la mission qu'il lui a donnée...

Tous se tournèrent pour voir un homme de grande taille dont les longs cheveux bleus tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids mais sa beauté était indéniable. Le reiatsu et l'haori blanc ne laissaient aucun doute sur le rang qu'il occupait au sein de la division zéro.

Ukitake s'approcha et demanda lorsqu'il fut proche

- Je suis Ukitake Jyuushiro le Soutaïcho de la Soul Society... Vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Camus et je suis le onzième capitaine des forces spéciales de la division zéro.

- Qui est ce Saga ?

Shinji n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'interroger, avec la colère qui l'animait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la menace de mort sur la tête de son mari, son sang froid l'abandonnait. Camus tourna son visage et observa un long moment le capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Saga est le capitaine de la troisième division détaché pour cette mission, ainsi que Milo capitaine de la septième division.

Ukitake fit un geste en direction de Shinji qui était prêt à bondir sur Camus, malgré la menace qu'il représentait. Il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait résister très longtemps à l'homme présent devant eux. Camus reprit froidement

- Le Roi nous a détaché pour répondre à votre demande d'aide. Il regrette que vous ne l'ayez pas fait avant Soutaïcho ! Moi aussi, quand je vois les dégâts à la Soul Society... Vous devrez certainement en répondre d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas là pour cela... Sa Majesté nous a demandé de détruire tous les foyers de Soul Evils qui sont issus des dimensions démoniaques. Il nous a également donné les sceaux qui permettront de fermer définitivement les portes.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ou de...

- Inutile !

Camus posa son regard glacé sur le Soutaïcho et continua

- Chaque shinigami sous notre commandement à sa propre mission et les cent huit sceaux ont certainement dû être dispersés un peu partout à la Soul Society.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez combattre seuls ?

Kyouraku semblait septique quand à cette possibilité. Tous les capitaines s'étaient inconsciemment regroupés en cercle autour de Kamu qui restait impassible au milieu des shinigami. Aucun muscle de son visage ne bougeait.

- Ne soyez pas stupide... Toutes les forces seront nécessaires. Actuellement, les troupes qui combattent ne reviendront pas avant d'avoir nettoyé le secteur qui leur a été attribué... même si une personne s'est permise de faire un crochet pour régler un compte personnel avant...

Les yeux de Camus glissèrent vers Shinji. Il reprit,

- Il doit être au courant et ça va ne pas lui faire plaisir... Alors éviter toutes situations qui pourraient contrarier Saga... Votre vie en dépend et celle d'Ichigo également...

Le Soutaïcho fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta :

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire et cette menace qui plane sur Hirako-kun et Kurosaki-kun ?

Camus poussa un petit soupir et déclara :

- Quand vous rencontrerez Saga... vous comprendrez beaucoup mieux. En attendant, je vais retourner auprès de mes troupes.

L'homme quitta la tente et disparut sans qu'aucune parole ne puisse le retenir.

- De quoi parlait-il Hirako-kun ?

- Qui n'est pas au courant ici de la relation qu'il y a entre Shinji et Ichigo ? Demanda Byakuya... Et ce Saga... ne semble pas franchement d'accord, si j'en déduis toutes les paroles qui ont été échangées.

- Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas... Ichigo m'appartient !

Shinji quitta la tente également étouffant dans cette atmosphère où chacun le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'étendue désolée devant lui. Il quitta les lieux, il avait besoin de réfléchir.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour

après une pause relativement longue, je me suis remise à cette fic (comme la part du dragon d'ailleurs).

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture... à toutes et tous ^^

°°0°0°°

* * *

Peu à peu tous les shinigami de la division zéro revenaient de leur mission. Tous se restaurèrent et s'allongèrent pour se reposer. Les absents étaient les capitaines et leur fukutaïcho. Ukitake s'était dirigé seul vers les débris des murs d'enceinte de l'ancienne division. Il sentait les différents reiatsu monstrueux qui s'entrechoquait encore. Le soutaïcho serra la mâchoire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé la situation dégénéré aussi longtemps… Mais tout s'était fait insidieusement et voilà que maintenant la division zéro se chargeait de ce qu'ils avaient été incapable de faire jusqu'à présent. Ukitake se sentait accablé.

Il se tourna et croisa le regard des shinigami provenant de la division du Roi. Tous étaient fait dans le même moule. Froid, distant et peu disposé à entretenir des liens quelconque avec les shinigami de la Soul Society. Ukitake songea à Kurosaki et s'en voulu de l'avoir envoyé dans un lieu qui semblait aussi inhumain. A la douleur de Shinji qui faisait son possible pour masquer son manque. Mais personne n'était dupe. La fusion entre les deux shinigami avaient été trop forte pour quelle ne laisse pas de trace indélébile sur aucun d'eux. Pourtant, il avait vu Ichigo sans Shinji un siècle plus tôt… un zombie. Même si le capitaine de la cinquième division le montrait moins… il était évident qu'il était l'ombre de lui-même.

°°0°0°°

Shinji n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Kensei, Byakuya et Grimmjow vinrent le rejoindre.

– On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

– Je vais rejoindre Ichigo… Tu aurais quelque chose à y redire Kensei ?

– Nan… Taïcho !

– Boucle la… j'ch'suis pas d'humeur…

– Apparemment, cela porterait préjudice à Ichigo si tu le rejoins… tout comme à toi !

– Tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par un connard qui lance des menaces de mort sur Ichi, Byakuya ? J'ai plutôt envie de le buter moi-même…

– Sauf que t'as aucune chance !

Le blond se tourna et marcha sur Grimmjow et d'un mouvement sec, le capitaine de la cinquième division tira sur le shihakusho du capitaine de la onzième division, amenant son visage à la hauteur du sien. La lueur dangereuse qui brillait à l'intérieur, inhabituel chez son ami le fit frissonner. Shinji était vraiment en colère cette fois-ci.

– Tu crois que je vais m'laisser intimider par un type pareil ?

– Si j'en juge par le capitaine que nous avons vu hier… je dirai qu'ils sont plutôt hors de notre porter Shinji !

Le blond tourna son regard vers le noble et relâcha brutalement Grimmjow pour quitter les lieux. Kensei soupira et suivit son capitaine… Une fois dehors, les deux vizards tombèrent sur des membres de la division zéro qui discutaient entre eux. Shinji se dirigea vers eux

– Oï ! Où se trouve le dénommer Saga ?

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers la mince physionomie déterminée du blond. Le vent soulevait doucement ses longues mèches blondes, certaines venaient cacher fugitivement son visage, mais le regard glacé qui les fixait, les mirent mal à l'aise. L'un de remarqua

– T'es pas qu'un simple shinigami… comme celui derrière toi !

– Ils pourraient peut-être même nous battre…

– La ferme ! Je vous ai posé une question…

– Tu pourrais y mettre la politesse… un truc du genre « Ohayo mina… Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît me dire où se trouve le capitaine de la troisième division ? »

– Maintenant que t'as dit la phrase magique, je t'écoute !

– Tu crois qu'il t'a écouté ?

– Il n'est jamais très réceptif quand il est en rogne… Remarqua Kensei.

Un des shinigami de la division du Roi sortit un zanpakuto si vite que Shinji ne le vit pas arriver sous sa gorge. Un filet de sang vint glisser sur la lame et un ricanement parcourut l'assistance.

– Astérion… arrête tu vas nous l'abîmer… On est uniquement ici pour les Soul Evil et le reste…

– La ferme Jamian… je vais lui donner une correction à ce pauvre type !

Lorsque Astérion voulu trancher la tête de Shinji ce dernier se trouvait derrière lui. Fou de rage, le shinigami engagea les hostilités et à la surprise des hommes de la division zéro présent, le capitaine de la cinquième division rendait coup pour coup. Kensei qui observait le match, fit craquer quelques doigts. Byakuya et Grimmjow observaient impuissant le combat. Shinji commençait à ne plus pouvoir faire face à Astérion et lorsque ce dernier voulu donner le coup de grâce à Shinji une main se saisit de la lame de son katana.

Un silence de mort accompagna l'apparition soudaine du fukutaïcho de la troisième division. Kensei, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Shinji avait les yeux fixés sur la physionomie d'Ichigo qui faisait face au sixième siège de sa division.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire Astérion ?

– Euh… je voulais lui donner une correction, il a été impoli…et…

– Si je devais appliquer tes principes de politesse Asterion… Cela ferait un petit moment que tu serais mort sous ma lame… Ne t'avise jamais de lever ton épée sur aucun shinigami du Goteï13. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le ton de miel du jeune homme avait fait reculer le shinigami. Ce dernier avait pâlit en rencontrant le visage froid de son supérieur. La voix de Isshin et d'Ukitake se fit entendre

– Ichigo…

– Kurosaki-kun… comme je suis content de te rev…

Ichigo tourna sa tête à demi et laissa filtrer un regard froid vers les deux hommes qui avaient rejoint la scène.

– Surveillez mieux vos hommes Soutaïcho ! Si j'en juge par l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouve la Soul Society actuellement, vous ne semblez pas briller par vos prises de décision ! Je vais m'occuper de mes hommes en attendant le retour des autres membres de la division zéro.

Tous les shinigami de la division zéro s'étaient mis debout comme un seul homme. Les rangs furent immédiatement formés et Ichigo quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. En moins de quelques secondes, il ne restait plus que les shinigami du Goteï13 présent. Isshin murmura pour lui-même.

– Etait-ce bien Ichigo ? Jyuu-chan… n'écoute pas…

– Il a tout à fait raison Isshin et tu le sais !

Ukitake quitta les lieux en proie à ses propres angoisses. Les yeux d'Isshin se posèrent sur le capitaine de la cinquième division qui s'était redressé.

– On ne peut pas dire qu'il te traite avec beaucoup plus de valeur Hirako…

– Vraiment ? Interrogea Shinji ironique.

Le blond quitta les lieux tranquillement, un sourire éclairait ses traits. Grimmjow marmonna entre ses dents

– J'vois vraiment pas ce qui lui fait plaisir ! Il l'a même pas regardé… aucun de nous…

– Pourtant, il vient encore de sauver Shinji sans que lui ou qui que soit ne risque de subir la colère de Saga… Remarqua Byakuya.

Le noble quitta les lieux suivit d'un Grimmjow qui se rendit compte du subterfuge du fukutaïcho pour sauvegarder Shinji.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait eu le cœur qui avait battu la chamade en arrêtant l'arme avec sa main. Il était furieux qu'Astérion n'ai rien compris aux ordres et l'oblige de sortir de sa réserve. S'il n'avait pas finit sa mission à temps, Shinji aurait pu être mort… Cette idée l'affola et il du respirer à plusieurs reprise pour retrouver son calme. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans ce qui restait de la troisième division.

– Messieurs… puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir compris notre mission à la Soul Society, je vais vous le rappelle pour mémoire. Nous sommes ici pour détruire les Soul Evil, placé les cent huit sceaux à leur place et fermer la porte d'Hades ! En aucun cas, il n'a été formulé une quelconque phrase sur la mort probable de shinigami du Goteï13, sauf sur moi mais pour une autre raison ! Mais ça vous le savez tous depuis longtemps… Comme vous semblez vous ennuyez fermement, je vous présente les anciens quartier de la troisième division. Vous allez me déblayer ce chantier et faire en sorte que les trois capitaines ait chacun leurs appartements. Vous construirez ensuite une tente sous lequel nous pourrons nous-même nous abriter !

Voyant que tous les shinigami resté figé comme choqué par ses propos, Ichigo plissa légèrement les yeux et sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet.

– Exécution !

Tous se précipitèrent dans tous les sens pour obéir aux autres du fukutaïcho en colère. Le jeune homme se déplaça dans les ruines et trouva quelques bâtiments encore potable. Il interpella plusieurs shinigami qui s'empressèrent d'accéder à sa demande. Ichigo sentait en lui son sang bouillir alors qu'il piétinait les gravas nombreux qui encombrait le passage. Cela l'énerva tellement qu'il marmonna entre ses dents

– Hado no go jû hachi, Tenran !

Une tornade s'éleva dans l'air et de sa main Ichigo lui fit prendre une direction qui déblaya toute la zone où il se trouvait en moins d'une minute. Le jeune homme libéra les blocs dans un espace complètement rasé plus loin. Une voix qu'Ichigo inconnu remarqua

– Vous vous êtes vraiment améliorer Ichigo-kun…

Le roux se tourna pour faire face à Kira Uzuru. Le blond avait de long cheveux à présent. Il arborait toujours cette même mine triste qui le caractérisait. Toutefois, Ichigo ne le sous-estimait pas contrairement à la plupart de ses adversaires.

– Que puis-je pour toi Kira-san ?

– Tu te souviens de moi ?

La surprise de l'ancien troisième siège était palpable. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés ajoutant à son hébétement.

– Pour qui me prends-tu ? Que puis-je pour toi Kira-san ? Répéta Ichigo patiemment.

– Tu occupes les anc…

– De la troisième division ! Je le sais… y'a t'il un problème quelconque ?

– Non… c'est juste que nous n'avons plus aucune infrastructure… Aurais-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

– Trouve nous du matériel pour qu'on puisse se faire à manger, des couvertures, et tout ce qui pourraient nous être utile pour un minimum de confort.

– Haï !

Ichigo quitta du regard le capitaine qui se trouvait devant lui. Pour régler un problème entre Orphéus et Misty. Mais avant de le quitter, Ichigo demanda d'une voix calmement à Kira avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

– Pour ton bien Kira-san… envoie des hommes de ta division. Ne te déplace plus personnellement que se soit toi ou ton fukutaïcho.

– Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme tourna juste un peu son visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

– C'est une question de survie… pour toi !

Ichigo disparu du regard de Kira qui n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Un shinigami qui se trouvait non loin, voyant l'air consterner du capitaine de la troisième division lança

– Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Saga ne supportera pas de voir un capitaine ou un fukutaïcho qu'il soupçonnera de tourner autour de notre fukutaïcho. Envoyer simplement des shinigami ou votre Soutaïcho si vous voulez lui parler… Sincèrement pour votre sécurité, quittez les lieux !

Et l'homme quitta les lieux nonchalamment. Kira resta figé encore un instant avant de sentir derrière lui la présence de Kaoru. Uzuru se tourna vers son fukutaïcho et lui adressa un faible sourire.

– Je crois que nous sommes de trop ici… Mais allons nous acquitter de notre travail tout de même. Se sont les ordres du Soutaïcho !

– Haï Taïcho !

Les yeux rouges de Kaoru si semblables à ceux qu'avait eut Renji serrèrent le cœur de Kira. Il délaissèrent la zone pour se diriger vers le quartier général du Goteï13 où les ordres d'Ichigo furent immédiatement mis en œuvre.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo finissait de mettre en place son espace personnel quand il sentit derrière lui la présence menaçante de Saga. Son estomac se serra pourtant, se fut presque sereinement qu'il se tourna vers son capitaine.

– J'ai fait préparé vos appartements Taïcho !

– Et ?

– J'ai nettoyé la zone que vous m'aviez impartit !

– Et ?

– Toute la logistique pour notre campement est opérationnel.

– … rien d'autre ?

– Non Taïcho !

Saga avança sa main lentement et pinça le menton d'Ichigo entre ses doigts. Les deux hommes faisaient la même taille et le moyen qu'avait trouvé Saga pour faire comprendre à Ichigo qu'il était son subordonné était de lui attraper son menton entre son pouce et son index. Saga n'était pas dupe, son fukutaïcho était aussi puissant que lui ou presque, il avait un charisme exceptionnel vu son âge mais, il ne voulais pas qu'il prenne en assurance plus qu'il n'en avait déjà.

– Alors explique-moi ton « petit » détour ?

– J'ai juste pensé bien agir en sentant l'énergie de plusieurs capitaines en dang…

– Ne me prends surtout pas pour un imbécile Ichigo.

Le visage de Saga s'approcha dangereusement de celui d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux malgré le martèlement de son cœur et la légère transpiration qui commençait à recouvrir son corps. Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres.

Camus entra dans la pièce et interrompis la séance d'intimidation de Saga.

– Je te remercie Ichigo… Tu es franchement une perle en ce qui concerne l'organisation. Mes appartements sont vraiment confortable quand on tien compte de notre environnement.

– Tu le fais exprès Camus ?

Saga s'était éloigné d'Ichigo et menaçait directement Camus qui s'en moquait royalement. Ce dernier avait attrapé une pomme dans une coupelle ou quelques fruits avaient été posé sur un morceau de mur effondré. Il croqua à pleine dent le fruit rouge et se tourna vers Saga moqueur.

– Tu as l'intention de lui faire subir tes caprices encore longtemps ?

– Tu n'as pas à juger ma façon de commander ?

– Même si cela tien du harcèlement ? Je ne sais plus trop si c'est moral ou sexuel chez toi !

– Ne joue pas avec ta vie Camus…

– Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a raison. Tu en deviens ridicule et ça moi je n'apprécie pas. Je veux bien qu'on m'envoie au front et taper sur tout ce qui bouge… en fait, j'aime ça ! Mais, sincèrement tes crises de jalousie invasives m'étouffent et je n'ose pas imaginer la haine qu'Ichigo doit ressentir pour toi.

Milo s'était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisé et une jambe remontée lui permettait d'avoir un support sur lequel se reposer.

– Je trouve cette mission fatigante ne la rend pas en plus pénible !

– Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?

– Et d'une… tu ne nous ai pas supérieur par ta fonction Saga… Tu l'es juste par ta naissance en tant que fils du Roi. Et de deux, si cela restait encore à prouver, en ce qui concerne toute la confiance que t'adresse ton père, c'est Dokho qui va venir nous rejoindre lorsque nous auront placé tous les sceaux pour sceller la porte ! Lui et pas toi crétin !

Milo stoppa d'une main le poing de Saga. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Ichigo sentait l'énergie qui commençait à monter des deux capitaines. Camus vint se placer entre les deux hommes prêts à poursuivre le combat.

– Je vous rappelle notre mission où vous la connaissez déjà ? Si vous avez des comptes à régler, je vous suggère d'attendre notre retour dans notre dimension qui sera plus approprié pour vos prochains combats.

Saga ravala sa fierté et fit tomber son poing mollement le long de son corps. Ichigo était mal à l'aise. Cela voudrait-il dire pour lui une punition ? Il resta de marbre face à cette situation tout en espérant que Saga retrouve son calme. Camus reprit posément

– Je suppose que si nous sommes tous là… c'est que tous les sceaux ont été posé ?

– Mais nous en avons pas finit avec les foyers qui existent encore…

– Que fais-tu encore là Milo si tu n'as pas finit ?

– Tu me permets une petite pause ? Je peux aller dormir et me restaurer ? A moins que tu soit suffisamment en forme toi-même pour t'en charger à ma place ?

– Ça suffit ! Rugit Camus exaspéré.

Le shinigami fut lui même hébété par son propre éclat de voix. Mais les deux hommes l'exaspéraient tellement qu'il en perdait son sang froid. Peut-être était-il lui-même un peu fatigué.

– Je vais dormir ! Et vous feriez bien de faire la même chose.

Camus quitta la pièce et Milo fit la même chose mais après avoir lancé un regard venimeux à Saga qui le foudroyait du regard. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveaux seul, Ichigo demanda à son maître

– Dois-je vous faire apporter quelque chose ?

Saga jeta un coup d'œil à son fukutaïcho et répondit d'une voix lasse

– Va te reposer… demain nous auront beaucoup de choses à faire !

– Haï… Taïcho…

Ichigo marcha vers la sortie sans faire de bruit. Surpris de ne pas être interpellé, il tourna la tête vers son capitaine et le trouva déjà endormis sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se recouvrir. Ichigo soupira et fit marche arrière pour sortir une couverture posée à même le sol. S'il voulait avoir un minimum la paix, autant que Saga passe une bonne nuit. Ce dernier s'enroula confortablement sous la couverture et Ichigo le délaissa sans aucun regret. Un sourire vint enfin éclairé son visage. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le jeune hommme marcha plus vite et sortit du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la zone qu'il avait déblayé plus tôt. Il allait disparaître quand la voix de Milo lui parvint aux oreilles.

– ne t'absente pas trop longtemps !

– Haï !

– Tss !

Milo disparut et Ichigo plongea au cœur de la nuit rejoindre son mari.

°°0°0°°

Shinji s'était réfugié au bord de la rivière où Ichigo venait se promener lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait ôté ses waraji et ses tabis. Il avait défait son haori et marchait maintenant dans l'eau glacé. Byakuya et Grimmjow avaient décidé de le laisser seul en ayant assez de son mutisme. Pourquoi arriverait-il à comprendre ? Shinji avait besoin de se calmer même si extérieurement il paraissait serein. A l'intérieur, il bouillait d'impatience. Il voulait voir Ichigo et le tenir contre lui désespérément. De le savoir si proche… ça lui faisait mal.

Ichigo trouva rapidement Shinji. Il étouffa son reiatsu comme il avait appris si bien à le faire et se posa pas très loin du blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre sourdement. Il sentait en lui comme une barrière qui cédait et le besoin pressant d'étreindre celui qui est et restera toujours sa moitié. Ichigo marcha dans l'eau mais sans prendre le soin comme Shinji d'ôter quoique se soit.

Les yeux ambres ne voyaient que lui. Le bruit de ses pas avaient du alerter le capitaine de la cinquième division qui se tourna vers lui lentement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ceux d'Ichigo se modifièrent du tout au tout. Une profonde tendresse se lisait dans le regard ambre. Ichigo ouvrit ses bras et les referma sur la fragile silhouette de Shinji. Le jeune homme sentait les mains de son amant empoigner le tissus de ses vêtements. La tête du blond s'était réfugiée dans sa nuque.

Ichigo respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son mari qu'il avait enfin retrouvé. Le roux ne sentait pas l'étreinte glacial du courant autour de ses jambes. Il se laissait emporter uniquement par la présence chaleureuse de Shinji. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler… ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste rester blottit dans les bras de l'autre, accroché comme à un récif alors que la tempête se déchaîner autour d'eux. La gorge du jeune homme se serra et ses yeux devinrent humides.

– Tu te mouches sur moi, je te tue Ichi…

– Boucle-là et profite de l'instant…

Lentement, Ichigo se redressa et de voir enfin le visage de Shinji si proche… ses yeux noisettes qui exprimaient la même chaleur, quoiqu'aussi humide que les siens actuellement. Tout deux étaient surpris, ne revenant pas d'être enfin ensemble.

– Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps Shinji…

– Chuuttt… viens !

Le blond entraîna le roux derrière lui. Leurs doigts fermement enlacés. Shinji arrivé sur la rive poussa Ichigo dans les fourrés se trouvant non loin. Le fukutaïcho se retrouva allongé à même le sol, Shinji grimpant sur lui.

– Tu es à moi Ichigo… à personne d'autre…

Les mains du jeune homme remontait sous le tissus noir. Elles étaient tremblantes et hésitantes. Et Shinji vit combien son amant avait peu changé au cours de toutes ses années. Un frisson d'excitation le gagna, tout comme les battement de son propre cœur qui adopta un rythme fou. Malgré toute la puissance, l'assurance qu'il dégageait… Ichigo restait _son _Ichigo ! Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et se dernier tira sur son shihakusho. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. L'atmosphère devint lourde entre eux. Ichigo murmura contre les lèvres de Shinji presque timidement

– Embrasse-moi idiot !

– Depuis quand tu me donnes des or…

La bouche d'Ichigo avait recouverte celle de Shinji. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus attendre, et ses bras se refermèrent autour des épaules du blond, ses doigts s'emmêlant avec volupté dans les mèches blondes et soyeuses. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa langue fouillait la bouche de son amant qu'il fit basculer sous lui. Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Comment un jour avait-il pu douter de ses sentiments pour le Shinji ? Comment avait-il pu douter ? Ichigo sentait frissonner son partenaire, alors qu'il léchait du bout de la langue les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées du visard.

Sa bouche survola le visage du blond qui était déstabilisé par la faim qu'il sentait chez Ichigo. Shinji glissa ses mains autour du visage d'Ichigo pour l'amener au-dessus du sien.

– Ichigo… nous avons tout notre temps…

– Tu te trompes…

– Ichigo… crois en moi… Je n'ai pas pu venir te chercher… mais crois en moi…

Les mains de Shinji glissaient vers la nuque de son amant pour descendre plus bas. Ses doigts éprouvaient la fermeté des muscles qu'il sentait rouler doucement. Le visage inquiet du roux lui fit mal, mais avec douceur, une de ses jambes s'enroula autour de celles d'Ichigo remontant inexorablement le long de son corps.

– Je veux t'aimer Ichigo… pas te dévorer… Je t'ai attendu si longtemps…

Ses doigts avaient fait glisser le tissus des épaules du jeune homme montrant un buste parfait musclé et bronzé ou de nombreuses cicatrices anciennes pour la plupart, montraient le dur entraînement qu'il avait subit.

– Laisse-moi te déguster… m'approprier ce que je connais déjà si bien… Donne-moi tout Ichi…

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Leurs lèvres étaient proches et se séparaient juste pour laisser chuchoter Shinji contre la bouche d'Ichigo. Le roux frémit lorsque les doigts experts de son mari caressèrent un mamelon et il retint un gémissement.

– Ne te retient pas Ichigo… Laisse-moi entendre encore le son de ta voix… elle m'assure que tu n'es pas encore un de mes rêves… Donne-toi à moi Ichi…

Shinji bascula le corps d'Ichigo et encadra son visage de ses bras. Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés…

– Il n'y a que toi pour moi Shinji…

Ils s'observèrent encore un court instant avant de s'étreindre à nouveau dans un gémissement étouffé.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

wouah... sous vos yeux ébahis... je vous sors un deuxième chapitre cette semaine ^^ (moi aussi j'ch'suis toute surprise ^^)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Et les St Saiya ben à Masami Kurumada (j'l'ai pas précisé avant mais bon, je préfère me mettre en conformité !!!)

à savoir que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... Je risque de faire plus tard quelques bonus (1 ou 2... mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le dernier chapitre ^^)

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentils commentaires que se soit sur, Sous le Masque, 8 ans après la guerre et sur cette fic qui clôture ce triptyque (j'ai pas le terme exact sous la main, mais j'viens de me lever t_t'). Vous êtes beaucoup à vous être attaché à cette fic (l'ensemble... et je dois dire que si j'ai mis autant de temps à l'écrire (je l'ai commencé en septembre 2008), c'est tout simplement que j'avais vraiment mal au coeur à l'idée de m'en séparé. Mais certains lecteurs sur le blog m'ont poussé gentiment à la terminée... et j'avoue avoir pleuré car c'est ma première longue fic et ma première fic tout court ! Alors, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont aimé autant que moi... et dans mes cartons (il fallait que je me console... le Shinji x Ichi est mon couple préféré), et bien j'ai d'autres synopsis avec eux !!! Vous me direz si vous souhaitez que je publie l'enfer au bout de mes doigts, ici. C'est un Starck x Ichi, Shinji x Ichi... dans le monde de Bleach (c'est ce que je préfère... vive l'aventure ^^)

De plus, je vous signale que je suis en train de publier une fic cross-over Bleach x Paradise Kiss (Ichi x bya - Ichi x George), je l'ai commencé hier... et c'est le mélange de Bleach et Paradise Kiss... si ça vous tente ^^

Bonne lecture... à toutes et tous ^^

°°0°0°°

* * *

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, il se sentait vivant. Ses bras entouraient les épaules de Shinji. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut alors que les doigts de Shinji glissaient sur son torse, cela l'électrisait. Le baiser cassa une nouvelle fois et les deux amants se fixèrent intensément.

Shinji caressa le visage troublé d'Ichigo qui avait abandonné définitivement en sa présence le masque de froideur qu'il s'évertuait à garder en présence des autres. Il retrouvait son Ichigo. Un sourire éclaira ses traits auquel répondit Ichigo. Les doigts de son amant frôlaient son visage et Shinji attrapa au vol le pouce d'Ichigo et le mordilla tendrement.

Les deux adolescents auraient voulu pouvoir se parler mais, l'émotion qui les traversait à cet instant les empêchait à chacun de s'exprimer. La gorge nouée, Shinji se pencha et butina la nuque d'Ichigo, alors que ses mains défaisaient son shihakusho découvrant le buste de son amant. La langue du visard caressa les cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps d'Ichigo.

- Shinji…

- Hum ?

Le blond se redressa et observa Ichigo qui arborait une délicate teinte rosé sur les joues. Et Shinji se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus affaire à son amant et mari d'il y a plus d'un siècle en arrière mais à un adolescent inexpérimenté. Cela le toucha… autant ou plus que leur première fois sur la plage ? Il regretta de ne pas avoir oublié…

- Je ne précipiterai rien…

- Hai…

Ichigo savait mais, tout était si flou, si loin de lui… cette ancienne vie que Saga s'était évertuée à effacer. Shinji était le seul homme ou plutôt la seule personne à le toucher comme il le faisait. Mais, Ichigo avait confiance dans le capitaine de la cinquième division. Lorsque sa bouche s'empara une nouvelle fois de sienne et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, les larmes coulèrent. Quelque chose céda dans le cœur d'Ichigo.

Ses bras serrèrent la plus frêle silhouette de son amant et répondit avec passion à cette langue qui le fouillait encore et encore. Les mains douces de Shinji contre son flanc, son souffle saccadé bientôt contre son oreille le firent gémir presque d'impatience de lui appartenir une nouvelle fois. Les lèvres de Shinji descendaient inexorablement pour embrasser un mamelon et le lécher bientôt avec la langue. Excité par la caresse, le téton se dressa.

Le pouls du roux augmentait nettement, tout comme la vague d'amour qui le submergeait. Ichigo était gêné de se laisser découvrir de cette manière. Il se sentait ridicule, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment censé être leur première fois… mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tétanisé par ce qui se produisait.

Une des mains de Shinji partit chercher à l'aveuglette, celle d'Ichigo et lorsqu'elle rencontra sa jumelle inversée, emmêla ses doigts aux siens avec tendresse. Les jambes d'Ichigo glissèrent le long du corps de son amant qui continuait sa lente exploration. Le poids de Shinji contre lui troublait le fukutaicho qui resserra son étreinte autour des doigts du blond.

Inconsciemment, Ichigo bougeait sous celui de Shinji qui ferma les yeux un isntant. Déjà, ce dernier n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler jusqu'au bout mais si son amant l'excitait de cette façon, il allait perdre le peu de bon sang qu'il lui restait encore. Son sang circulait trop vite. Sa respiration devint hachée. Il rencontra les yeux ambre qui le fixaient avec tendresse et un mélange de passion et de crainte.

Le visard sentit sa nuque basculer en avant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Shinji reprit sa respiration et vida son esprit. Pourquoi seul Ichi pouvait lui faire cet effet là ?

- Shinji… Je t'aime…

Surpris, le blond releva les yeux et il vit Ichigo se redresser. Leurs doigts étaient toujours emmêlés. La bouche d'Ichigo vint à sa rencontre. Shinji répondit au baiser que lui donnait son amant avant de le faire basculer à nouveau. C'est tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion que Shinji repris son exploration. Sa main se détacha pour faire glisser les vêtements de son amant. Puis, rapidement, il fit glisser ses propres vêtements.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent longuement. Ichigo se redressa et parcouru le corps de Shinji. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres sensuelles du roux qui fit basculer Shinji sur le sol et entreprit les même caresses qu'avaient du abandonner le blond. La peau du visard se rétractait à chaque attouchement léger dont le couvrait le fukutaicho.

- Ichiii… ronronna le blond.

Les doigts de Shinji malaxaient les épaules plus larges d'Ichigo qui léchait son ventre. Ce dernier se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme des attouchements du roux. Shinji ferma les yeux et des images se superposaient dans son esprit.

- _Que crois-tu faire ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? C'est quoi cette comédie du tout va bien... Te rends-tu compte de ce que je traverse depuis que j'ai eu ce message ce midi. J'ai appelé les autres et ils vont arrivés prochainement_.

- _Pardon ? Les yeux de Shinji s'élargirent. Donc, quand tu es venu pour... tu étais déjà ? Attends, ça remonte à combien de temps tout ça ? A 6 ans ? Mais... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Je cours à travers le monde pour sauver des gens pour qui j'ai certes une certaine amitié. Pour certains, je ne connais quasiment rien... et **TOI** la seule personne **que j'aime**, la seule à protéger, tu souffres depuis si longtemps sans rien me dire ?_

- _Ça c'est pour me dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi ! Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi ! Comment veux-tu que je vive en sachant que tu me caches des choses aussi importantes pour nous ? Tu tiens donc tant que cela à crever ? Et si je n'étais pas là pendant « la » crise... Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Ton entêtement va jusqu'à la bêtise... _

-

- _Je ne veux pas te regarder te détruire et souffrir sans rien dire ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Partout où je vais, où que je sois... tu me suis comme mon ombre... mes seuls pensées sont occupées par toi, je me demande si tu vas bien, si tu n'as aucun problème, si tu es triste ou gaie, j'ai peur à l'idée de te perdre et de ne pas être là pour toi ! D'aider les personnes qu'il ne faut pas... Je culpabilise en pensant au temps que je donne aux autres et que je ne t'accorde pas. D'être loin de toi et une punition pour moi. Tu comprends combien je peux souffrir en ce moment ? Je ne pense pas... car je ne t'ai jamais rien caché malgré les distances qui nous séparait, même si tu te mettais en colère, je t'ai toujours avouez mes faiblesses... alors pourquoi ? _

-

Shinji ferma les yeux, les larmes glissaient silencieusement sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Les caresses d'Ichigo, les mains d'Ichigo qui prenaient de plus en plus d'assurances comme s'il était posséder par son ancien lui, tout comme lui sentait en lui la vague de ses propres souvenirs déferler. Ses sentiments si profonds que même une mort, ne purent effacer. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un gémissement et un râle de plaisir. Douleurs, passion, amour… voilà tout ce qu'était sa vie avec Ichigo…

- _Tu me dis m'aimer... tu me le dis... mais le penses-tu ? Je préfère que tu ne me dises pas tes sentiments et que tu me dises tes peines et tes blessures, c'est cela aimé pour moi. C'est avoir confiance en l'autre ! A quoi cela sert de dire à une personne que tu l'aimes, si tu es incapable de te confier, de donner à l'autre. Je te déteste Ichi autant que je t'aime pour m'avoir rendu esclave de toi ! Et surtout de m'avoir enchaîné à mes émotions. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin attendant que tu me donnes des brides de ton amour. Je ne veux plus ça ! Ichigo cela fait 7 ans pratiquement que nous sommes ensemble, traversant les aléas de la vie, nous avons nos joies et nos peines... donne-moi tout de toi ! Je prends tout, tu comprends Ichi ? Comprends-tu que je me nourris que de toi ? Tu m'obliges à être ce que je ne suis pas, à me dévoiler à chaque fois un peu plus... quand me montreras tu tes blessures et ton cœur comme je peux te les montrer ? Suis-je le seul à réellement t'aimer ? Dit-moi ce que je dois faire pour qu'enfin tu daignes me dévoiler toutes tes facettes ? As-tu peur de moi ? Moi, je donnerai ma vie pour toi pour que tu vives et que tu découvres le monde comme j'ai pu le découvrir. Aimer c'est souffrir Ichigo ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Si tu ne le sais pas... j'aurai l'éternité pour te faire découvrir la beauté cruelle de ce sentiment à la fois doux et amer ! _

Ichigo chuchota contre la peau de Shinji alors qu'il remontait contre l'amour de sa vie

- Ma vie sans toi... n'a pas beaucoup de raison d'être... Tu m'as manqué Shinji... Reste avec moi toujours !

- Je t'ai fait une promesse Ichi… Celle où nous resterons toujours ensemble… Je n'ai pas changé, je t'aime toujours autant…

Le regard d'Ichigo était à la hauteur de celui de Shinji. Un silence se fit entre eux poignant, alors que leurs cœurs battaient sur un rythme fou. Le roux souffla enfin difficilement

- Tu me le dis… tu ne voulais j…

Un doigt vint clore la bouche du fukutaicho. Shinji fit basculer Ichigo sous lui. Le visage de son ancienne moitié se superposait au visage plus jeune qu'il avait à présent. Mais c'était la même expression, les mêmes traits, le… même amour.

- Je ne voulais jamais te le dire de peur que cela nous porte malheur… et cela ne nous a pas empêché de connaître le pire ! Je ne veux plus cela. Ichigo, je veux le meilleur dans cette vie. Je suis heureux que toi et moi nous nous souvenions… Je vais t'aimer, te protéger et nous vivrons ensemble comme nous aurions du des décennies plus tôt. Kami-sama… Je t'aime et je te le dirai un nombre incalculable de fois…

Seul un sourire répondit à cette déclaration. Ichigo chuchota

- Viens…

Shinji embrassa sa moitié avec véhémence, reprenant ses lèvres encore et encore alors que une de ses mains glissaient sous les fesses de son amant qui se raidissait contre lui. Shinji chuchota

- Je ne te blesserai pas…

- Je le sais…

- Ichi… tu ne retourneras pas à la division zéro… tu resteras avec moi toujours. On ne nous a pas donné une seconde chance pour que qui que ce soit gâche notre existence.

La langue de Shinji caressa la coquille d'oreille du roux. Ce dernier frissonna et bientôt gémit sous la caresse des doigts du blond qui continuait à fouiller son corps de plus en plus profondément. La chaleur se répandait dans le corps du roux, ses yeux mi-clos laissaient transparaitre le trouble qui l'envahissait. Ses yeux paraissaient de verre sous l'intensité du plaisir qui l'assaillait.

- Je peux… souffla Shinji

- Hai…

Lentement, les doigts de Shinji se placèrent sur les hanches de son amant pour s'arrimer à lui, alors qu'il pénétrait graduellement le passage étroit et encore vierge. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa respiration devint erratique. Pourtant, il n'allait pas précipiter les choses malgré son excitation.

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage du blond qui chuchota, en captant le regard de son amant

- Nous avons toute notre vie maintenant…

Le roux avait la mâchoire serrée et ne dit rien. Ses mains remontaient le long des bras de Shinji. Pour terminer leur course autour de la nuque de Shinji qui se pencha au-dessus de son amant. Le regard visé dans celui de l'autre… Le blond attendit quelques secondes et souffla

- Accroche-toi Ichi…

Pour toute réponse, le roux entoura de ses jambes la taille du blond. Ichigo serra un peu plus fort la mâchoire à chaque coup de rein. Il savait que se n'était qu'une question de patience. Il voyait le plaisir dans le regard noisette et s'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. Quand enfin, la douleur laissa place au plaisir le corps d'Ichigo se cambra. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux mèches longues.

- Aaahhh… Shinji…

Se fut la seule chose qu'Ichigo se sentait la force de dire. Son corps répondait à celui de son amant. Une fine couche de transpiration le recouvrait alors que le plaisir montait en lui par vague.

- Ichi… j'pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps…

- Je vais jouir… Shinji…

Leur plaisir monta d'un coup de leurs reins pour parcourir leurs corps, mettant leurs nerfs à vif. Fermant les yeux sous cette adrénaline soudaine et enfonçant leurs doigts dans la chair de l'autre au moment de leur libération, les deux adolescents gémirent sous leurs jouissances.

Ils restèrent un long moment hébétés. Shinji toujours suspendu au-dessus d'Ichigo dont les bras ne quittaient pas la nuque de son amant. Leurs cœurs reprenant un rythme plus lent, tout comme leurs cages thoraciques s'apaisaient. Le blond se laissa couler contre la physionomie du roux. Ses bras se refermant autour de lui, Shinji poussa un petit soupir de bonheur.

Emporter par la fatigue, les deux amants s'endormirent comme des masses. Seul, la caresse du vent balayait les herbes hautes qui cachaient les deux corps endormis, étroitement enlacé.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla frigorifié. Il leva les yeux et vit Shinji se rhabiller.

- Ichi… habille-toi ! Fit le capitaine de la cinquième division. Tu viens avec moi…

- Je dois retourner auprès de mon capitaine, s'il me voit absent… je crains pour…

- Saga ?

- Hai…

Le roux s'habilla rapidement. Le bout de ses doigts étaient froid et ses vêtements mouillés. Il était un imbécile de rentrer dans l'eau sans retirer le moindre vêtement.

- Je ne peux pas… souffla Shinji. Je ne peux pas te voir t'éloigner encore comme ça loin de moi…

- Laisse-moi juste finir ma mission… et je m'occuperai de Saga…

- Et les autres ? Demanda Shinji avec un air sombre.

- Camus et Milo ne bougeront pas.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Certain ! Seul Saga est aussi… possessif !

- Je ne te laisserai pas à lui !

Shinji se plaça devant Ichigo et glissa une main possessive autour de sa taille. Pas pour signifier à Ichigo qu'il était sa chose mais, le manque se faisait déjà sentir et la peur de perdre à nouveau son amant le submergeait. La panique, cette peur irrationnelle du peut-être aux nombreuses expériences malheureuses qui jonchaient leurs vies, poussait Shinji à vouloir retenir Ichigo encore, et encore près de lui.

Le roux enlaça les épaules de Shinji et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

- Fait-moi aussi confiance. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu… avant. Je ne me laisserai pas faire et je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que nous puissions vivre en paix. _Always & Forever_…. C'est ce que tu avais fait graver sur nos alliances. C'est devenu mon leitmotiv… Toi et moi… c'est pour l'éternité. Personne, non personne ne nous séparera.

La détermination et le regard brulant de son amant toucha Shinji en plein cœur. Sa peur irraisonnée se calma subitement. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et Shinji murmura

- Je te fais confiance…

- Je nous fais confiance… corrigea Ichigo tendrement.

Puis s'arrachant à l'étreinte du blond, n'étant pas très sur de pouvoir le faire la minute suivante, Ichigo s'éloigna.

- Shinji… Je ne resterai encore plus longtemps son fukutaicho. Alors, attend-moi et soit patient…

Ichigo disparut comme si Shinji avait eu une vision. Le capitaine se pencha et ramassa son haori. Sa mine préoccupée ne laissait rien voir de ce qui avait pu se produire quelques heures plus tôt sur les bords de berge. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horizon. L'aurore se levait et commençait à effacer les souvenirs de la nuit. Shinji releva ses longs cheveux après avoir enfilé sa veste et quitta sans un regard les berges de la rivière qui coulait toujours aussi doucement.

°°0°0°°

Shinji rentra discrètement et se dirigea immédiatement dans ses quartiers. Il prit une douche brulante pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, son expression était imperturbable. Il rejoignit Ukitake qui paraissait nerveux. Kouryaku lui parlait apparemment sans succès.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ah… Hirako-kun…

- Mais…

Le regard du capitaine de la huitième division le dissuada de vouloir protester. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le moment. Shinji respira brièvement et repris

- Nous avons reçut une convocation de ce… Saga… il arrive…

- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa Shinji. J'ch'suis bien curieux de le rencontrer.

Ukitake blêmit et se tourna d'un bloc vers Shinji et prévint le capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Hirako-kun… il est inutile de vouloir le combattre. Il est plus puissant que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Personne ici, et même si nous nous y prenions à plusieurs pourrions rivaliser. Il n'est pas très facile… enfin, tout ce que je veux dire… ne dite rien qui pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur…

- Tss… Tout ce que j'ai affaire, c'est d'abandonner Ichigo une nouvelle fois ? Suggéra mi-figue, mi-raisin le blond.

- Nous non plus nous ne le laisserons pas partir !

Tous se tournèrent pour rencontrer le regard froid de Byakuya et de Grimmjow. Ukitake n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un brutal reiatsu emplit l'espace, figeant chacun des spectateurs. Lentement, l'assemblée se tourna et ils virent trois hommes aux cheveux bleus portant l'haori de capitaine. Derrière, il était possible de voir Ichigo accompagné d'un homme blond et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ce qui frappait était leur beauté… et leur puissance. Tous comprirent qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient la moindre chance de pouvoir les atteindre. C'était comme vouloir toucher les étoiles sans jamais pouvoir être sur d'y parvenir, de là où ils étaient.

Shinji fronça les sourcils et son cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois. Comment pourrait-il les vaincre ? Comment Ichigo pourrait faire quoique se soit. La froideur qui se dégageait du groupe ne lui disait rien de bon. L'homme du milieu, le plus grand, le plus beau et le plus glacial du groupe s'avança vers le Soutaicho.

- Ukitake-san ?

- Hai…

- Je suis Saga… Nous allons partir à présent vers la brèche principale. Vous allez être rejoint d'ici quelques heures par Dohko… Il fermera le portail de la porte d'Hadès.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et demanda sombrement

- Et vous serez où ? Comment allez-vous sortir de cet enfer ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien…

Saga jeta un regard de mépris sur le Soutaicho et Camus fronça les sourcils en sentant la tension monter du côté des shinigami. Il interpella le capitaine de la troisième division

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

- Hai !

Tous firent un demi-tour et bondirent dans le ciel de la Soul Society. Shinji voulu faire un mouvement pour rejoindre Ichigo mais, Byakuya posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Attend…

- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul…

Une énorme vague d'énergie secoua l'atmosphère et tous levèrent le regard vers les shinigami de la division zéro et ils virent qu'Ichigo tenait Zangetsu dans une de ses mains. Le regard froid qu'il adressa à Shinji, à Grimmjow et à Byakuya sonnait comme un avertissement. Ils disparurent comme dans un rêve.

°°0°0°°

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? Remarqua Saga.

- C'est le seul moyen pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourront rien… Même avec toutes leurs volontés et leurs énergies… Ils ne pourront rien.

Saga observa un instant, son fukutaicho et hocha la tête. Son attention se focalisait sur l'unique brèche encore ouverte. Sombre et noire, bientôt une énergie lourde et malsaine les enveloppa. Tous les membres de la division zéro oublièrent leurs querelles ou leurs problèmes. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Ichigo se changea en mode bankai, ainsi que tous les autres shinigami présents à l'intérieure de la brèche. L'écho de leurs présences se répercuta à l'intérieure du monde souterrain, comme une menace. Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps et plaça son masque sur son visage et bondit en avant… Tout le reste appartenait maintenant au passé.

°°0°0°°

Shinji s'était planté devant l'entrée de la tente et son cœur se serrait. Pourquoi Ichigo ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il partait en mission au petit jour ? Il devait être épuisé… Il jura entre ses dents et sortit pour se dégourdir les jambes. De son pas élastique, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du camp de la quatrième division. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence sereine près de lui.

- Vous savez… il reviendra !

Surpris, Shinji se tourna vers cette voix rocailleuse inconnue. Il vit un nain avec un chapeau qui lui cachait en partit son visage. Il releva la tête, et Shinji croisa un regard noir bienveillant.

- De qui me parlez-vous ? Demanda sèchement Shinji agacé

- D'Ichigo… se n'est pas lui que vous attendiez ?

Le capitaine de la cinquième division blêmit.

- Comment…

- Je le sais ? Parce que je suis le confident d'Ichigo… un brave garçon. J'aurai aimé l'avoir comme disciple… mais le roi à choisit son fils. Je suis heureux de voir que les sentiments d'Ichigo soit partagé…

- A quoi cela servira t-il s'il est mort ?

- Ayez confiance en lui…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda soudain Shinji, comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

- Je suis Dohko… je fais partit de la division zéro.

- C'est vous qui allez fermer le portail ?

- Oui…

L'homme se laissa tomber en bas du muret sur lequel, il s'était perché. Il traversa les gravats et murmura

- Suivez-moi… Et montrez-moi où se trouve le Soutaicho.

- Il se remet du choc… Marmonna Shinji.

- A cause de Saga ?

- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître ?

- Oh… Il est emporté par la fougue de la jeunesse… mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

- Pourquoi refuse t-il de lâcher Ichigo !

Shinji s'était arrêté au milieu des décombres et Dohko se tourna vers lui lentement. Un sourire vint éclairer ses traits et il répondit sereinement

- Pourtant… Qu'il le veuille ou pas, c'est ce qu'il va devoir faire…

°°0°0°°

à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

J'ai rien à dire, puisque vous non plus.

°°0°0°°

Shinji accompagna Dohko jusqu'à Ukitake. Le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Il se contentait juste de lui sourire, avec une extrême bienveillance. Ce qui eu le dont d'énervé le visard. Arrivé devant Ukitake, l'homme se dirigea vers le Soutaicho et déclara paisiblement

- Je suis Dokho…

- Ukitake Jyuushiro et je suis

- Le Soutaicho… Je le sais… Dohko rit doucement et il observa le ciel un court instant et repris.

- Je suppose que vous savez que je suis envoyé par le Roi afin de fermer la porte qui relie les mondes. Je suppose que Saga, Mu et Milo sont déjà partit pour contenir les nouvelles invasions. Les sceaux sont posés… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… mais nous n'en savons pas plus… Saga et aucun des capitaines des la division zéro nous nous a dit quoique ce soit…

Dohko secoua la tête et soupira.

- C'est bien la manière d'agir de Saga… enfin, je n'ai nul besoin de son rapport pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire…

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le Soutaicho et déclara calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Après tout ceci, je dois vous parler Ukitake Jyuushiro. J'ai des ordres qui m'ont été transmis par le Roi. Aucune discussion ne sera admise de votre part… ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je viens en son nom et en tant que messager.

Son attitude ne s'était pas modifié mais, on sentait derrière sa sérénité une volonté de fer et d'agir sous la volonté de celui qu'il servait.

- Je vais m'éloigner. Je vous demanderai que quoiqu'il arrive de rester ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider ?

Dohko observa le Soutaicho et répondit sans sourire

- Vous ne seriez qu'une gêne. Ce qui se déroule maintenant, ne concerne plus la Soul Society. Et ne la concernait pas depuis un moment déjà. Je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure.

- Mais… et les shinigami qui sont dans la brèche ? Demanda Shinji inquiet

Le vieux shinigami ne se retourna pas et rétorqua simplement

- C'est le pouvoir de Saga qui les ramènera…

Sans un mot de plus, Dohko disparut et s'éloigna de la quatrième division. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Saga. Il espérait que son caractère entier et sa trop grande passion pour son disciple ne l'aveugle pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son père était inquiet et ne le cachait plus… même s'il faisait confiance à son fils, il redoutait que le sort qui avait été réservé à Kanon ne s'abatte aussi sur Saga.

Après un dernier soupir résigné, Dohko se plaça à une distance suffisante de la brèche et il changea son apparence pour retrouver sa jeunesse. Le Roi refusait de perdre son plus brillant shinigami ou plutôt celui qui était devenu son conseiller au bout de tous ces siècles successifs. Dohko était aussi vieux que le Roi lui-même…

Lourde charge qui était la sienne, être l'intermédiaire entre lui et les autres. Le reiatsu du shinigami brilla autour de lui se répandant au travers de l'atmosphère et imprégna les lieux progressivement pour bientôt se disperser dans toute la Soul Society. Contrairement au reiatsu des autres shinigami, le sien n'était pas agressif mais, emplie de bonté et d'amour. Le représentant du Roi ferma les yeux et se concentra pour pouvoir activer tous les sceaux en même temps. Il se trouvait répartit un peu partout dans cette dimension.

Ressentant la vibration des sceaux, il poussa son énergie spirituelle à se concentrer sur chacun d'entre eux afin que ses derniers rentrent en résonnance. Le pouvoir du Roi était immense… et en donnant une partit d'entre eux à Dohko, il lui confiait une grande responsabilité. Le reiatsu du shinigami éclata, alors qu'il poussait un cri de souffrance et de détermination…

°°0°0°°

L'atmosphère étouffante et viciée devenait intolérable pour les shinigami les plus faibles. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose, c'est que Saga active son pouvoir. Mais enragé comme il semblait l'être tout comme les autres capitaines et fukutaicho, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer. Ils songèrent tous à Dohko et souhaitèrent que le vieil homme active les sceaux pour obliger ses fous à se replier.

Ichigo restait près de la brèche et les montres qui arrivaient, devenaient de plus en plus forts et effrayants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, entre excitation et crainte. Car malgré tout, il était suffisamment conscient de la puissance et la virulence des adversaires qu'ils avaient à affronter à cet instant.

Lentement, il sentait monter la bête en lui et son cœur trembla en songeant à ce qu'il était devenu dans son ancienne vie. Toutefois, il arrêta ses doutes et tout ce qui aurait pu le troubler. Il n'avait pas de questions à se poser. Ses coûts s'abattaient les uns après les autres, sa vitesse de déplacement était redoutable et ses adversaires ne le voyaient qu'une fraction de seconde, lorsque le visard devait s'arrêter durant ce temps pour porter son attaque.

Le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, de toute façon, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Beaucoup ne reviendrait pas et même lui, se demandait s'il s'en sortirait. Quelle ironie, être de retour chez lui… et ne pouvoir profiter de ce moment pour se joindre à ses amis, sa famille et à… Shinji.

Quand, il sentit la merveilleuse énergie spirituelle de Dohko qui arrivait à franchir la cavité infernale, le cœur d'Ichigo irradia. « Dohko… » le regard d'Ichigo se tourna autour de lui, et il vit le replie des shinigami. D'un bond, il rejoignit le groupe qui se formait. Son regard rencontra derrière son masque celui de Saga. Ce qu'il lu à l'intérieur le fit douter. Est-ce que son maitre allait le laisser ici ? Ce regard où la dureté et l'obstination étaient présents plus qu'à leur tour.

Ichigo se rendit compte brutalement qu'il était le dernier et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Le regard de Saga. Encore une fois, ils s'observèrent et Ichigo vit le pouvoir de son maitre commencer à s'activer. Tout se passa en quelques secondes et durant se temps qui lui sembla une éternité, Ichigo cru que Saga l'abandonnerai dans la dimension infernale. Si ce n'est que sa main l'attrapa juste à temps, à la dernière seconde. Le visard leva la tête et rencontra le regard douloureux de son maitre. Ichigo se sentit transporter hors de la dimension et le portail se referma pour ne plus se rouvrir.

°°0°0°°

A peine posèrent-ils le pied sur le sol de la Soul Society qu'Ichigo balança son poing dans la figure du capitaine de la troisième division. La colère enflammait son reiatsu qui se rependait étouffant autour de Saga. Le visard explosa, toutes ses années à se taire, à subir à devoir se cacher et ne pas pouvoir aimer la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus… fils du Roi ou pas, il paierait. Il avait bien cru qu'il l'abandonnerait !

Saga évita de justesse l'attaque d'Ichigo. Le combat bientôt se répercuta dans les environs et ni Camus et Milo ne pouvaient l'arrêter. La colère justifiée du fukutaicho les poussaient à rester en dehors du règlement de compte. Les autres shinigami s'étaient redressés et observaient inquiets le combat qui se tenait plus loin.

La voix de Dohko, les firent sursauter

- Je vois qu'il a enfin décidé de se rebeller…

- Saga a faillit le laisser là-bas ! Déclara sombrement Camus.

- Oh… je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un problème de ce genre. Pourtant, il faut qu'Ichigo-kun retrouve tout son bons sens. Nous avons besoin de lui ici…

- Pardon ?

Milo observa son maitre, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

- C'est un ordre du Roi… Ichigo Suo restera à la Soul Society…

- Oh… voilà qui est intéressant. Saga va mal le prendre !

- S'il survit… fit songeur le Camus qui observait le jeune homme

La rage d'Ichigo repoussait sans cesse Saga à se défendre, incapable de pousser la moindre attaque. La fureur que ressentait s'exorcisait enfin. Il voulait faire mal à Saga comme le lui avait blessé au cours de toutes ses années. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Peu à peu la tension monta, ce qui poussa Dohko à intervenir. Il dévia à la dernière seconde le coup qui aurait pu toucher le capitaine de la troisième division.

Ichigo en rencontrant le regard vert du vieux maitre, pâlit et retira Zangetsu. Sa colère ne descendait toujours pas. Dohko tenta de l'apaiser.

- Ichigo-kun… tu ne retourneras pas avec nous dans la division zéro…

- Vous mentez !

Les yeux noirs et or brillaient derrière le masque lourd qui recouvrait le visage du visard.

- C'est un ordre du Roi. Je suis venu pour sceller la porte, mais aussi en tant que messager. Et le roi veut que tu deviennes le Soutaicho de la Soul Society…

- Impossible ! Hurla Ichigo. Mensonge !

- Non, c'est la stricte vérité. Tu es la seule personne à avoir vécu dans le monde humain, au sein de la Soul Society et à connaître notre monde…

- Je suis trop jeune…

Ichigo ne croyait plus en rien, ni en personne… Tous l'avaient trompé pendant si longtemps. La main d'Ichigo serrait tellement fort son katana que ses jointures étaient blanches, du sang coulait le long de la garde, de l'énergie noire et rouge coulaient du corps du jeune homme. Sans laisser le temps à Dohko de réagir, Ichigo avait sauté à la gorge de Saga une nouvelle fois.

Dohko intervint une nouvelle fois, bientôt rejoint par Camus et Milo. La peur envahit le cœur du visard. S'il arrêtait, ils se retourneraient contre lui, ils lui imposeraient leurs choix et lui devra subir. Il en était hors de question. Tout était trop beau dans les paroles de Dohko… resté ici, à la Soul Society toujours ? C'était son rêve le plus cher.

Voyant le jeune homme de plus en plus incontrôlable, Dohko disparu et rejoignit la quatrième division. Il se planta devant tous les shinigami rassemblé et son regard fouilla la foule pour s'arrêter sur le capitaine de la cinquième division…

Tous observaient stupéfait le jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Dohko déclara sombrement

- Shinji-kun, je te demande de me suivre… Ichigo perd la raison…

Les yeux de Shinji s'agrandirent et il s'avança sans poser de questions. Grimmjow hurla

- Tu ne sais pas qui il est…

- Je suis Dohko… sous ma véritable apparence… Viens, Shinji-kun, je t'emmène à lui et je vais te protéger pour que tu puisses supporter son reiatsu…

Seul un regard échangé conclu leur accord tacite. Dohko attrapa le visard et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la scène de combat qui présentait les trois capitaines devant Ichigo qui portait un masque à présent avec des cornes, un trou de hollow au plein milieu de la poitrine. Il avait perdu sa raison, seul son instinct survivait.

- Il faut que tu lui parles… Toi seul… il n'écoutera que toi seul…

- Hai…

Shinji porta sa main à son visage, son masque de hollow se forma sur son visage. Il s'avança avec Dohko sur les talons. Ce dernier faisait en sorte que l'énergie dégagé par Ichigo ne l'atteigne pas. Mais, Shinji savait que quoi qu'il arrive, son amant ne lui ferait aucun mal. Quelque que soit son apparence. Son cœur à lui débordait d'amour et son corps tremblait à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

- Ichigo…

La voix de Shinji était un chuchotement à peine perceptible. Le visard sortit son katana et avant qu'il puisse se voir ce qu'il faisait, il para le coup qu'Ichigo allait porter sur Camus. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait son regain de puissance, ni cette assurance qui le submergeait. Il vit que le hollow avait porté son attention sur l'intervention d'un quatrième.

Shinji en profita pour l'interpeler

- Ichigo… écoute-moi…

Le visard reçu un coup violent au crâne et son masque vola en éclat. Shinji cru qu'il allait mourir sous le coup violent. Cela lui apprendra à être trop confiant. Il entendit un hurlement déchirant. Shinji ferma les yeux un bref instant, se demandant qui pouvait hurler de cette manière.

Ichigo vit au fond de lui et de sa peine, Shinji devant lui et sans qu'il s'en rende compte porta un coup au blond qui vola au travers du champ de bataille et les yeux d'Ichigo enregistrèrent l'éclat du masque de son amant. Un déchirement traversa le visard roux. Cette image se superposa à une autre. Son cœur s'arrêta et son masque se brisa. Un autre hurlement traversa l'atmosphère. Les yeux noirs et or d'Ichigo baignaient de larmes qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

Shinji mourrait… il se mourrait… non, il ne pouvait pas… pas encore, son cauchemar recommençait ! Son corps se régénérait rapidement et ses pas le menèrent vers le corps allongé de Shinji. Les yeux clos de son amant, le firent mourir une nouvelle fois lui-même. Il bondit pour attraper le corps inanimé et le serrer contre lui.

- Shinji ! hurla Ichigo.

Un désespoir sans nom agitait le roux qui ne vit pas les mains du blond qui se posèrent autour de sa physionomie.

- Ichigo…

Mais, les sanglots déchirants qui secouaient son amant l'empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le cœur de Shinji se serra et il imagina soudain la détresse et le chagrin d'Ichigo le jour de sa mort. S'il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était produit ce jour là, il en avait un aperçut à l'instant même. Shinji repoussa sa propre détresse et la tendresse se réveilla, il répéta

- Je suis vivant Ichigo… Je suis vivant… Je resterai auprès de toi…

- Tu mens !

- Je t'aime Ichigo… est-ce que je t'ai menti sur ce point ?

Ichigo arrêta de pleurer et se rendit compte qu'il était à genoux et que Shinji l'entourait de ses bras, qu'il lui parlait… Qu'il était _vivant_. Ichigo eut une exclamation étouffée et serra contre lui Shinji à l'étouffer.

Dohko se tourna vers la division zéro et leur demanda d'un geste de le suivre.

- Mais… protesta Saga

- Nous avons autre chose à faire pour l'instant…

Le regard que lui lança Dohko fit taire définitivement le shinigami et le groupe quitta les lieux laissant les deux amants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shinji sentait entre ses bras le corps d'Ichigo qui s'était mis à trembler fortement, sa voix lui parvint étouffée

- Si tu étais mort une nouvelle fois sans moi… je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Je n'aurai pas fait semblant de vivre toutes ses années.

- Je ne te l'aurai pas demandé Ichi…

Le blond repoussa le visage du roux et il se noya dans l'océan noir et or de ses yeux.

- Ichigo…

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Ichigo se jeta sur Shinji et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Il embrassa le visard blond avec toute la passion en lui. Il chercha fébrilement sa langue, immergea ses doigts dans la masse des cheveux blonds, son corps se pressant contre celui de Shinji. Le capitaine de la cinquième division enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et empoigna ses cheveux. Il répondait avec la même fouge comme pour prouver à son amant qu'il était là. Ses jambes entourant Ichigo, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il ne voulait pas que cette étreinte cesse.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore à en perdre haleine, cherchant juste à se prouvait qu'ils étaient là ensemble et que rien ne pouvait leur arrivée. Lorsque de longues minutes plus tard, ils s'observèrent le souffle court, le regard brillant et apaiser des doutes qui les oppressaient jusqu'alors, ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Shinji fit basculer le corps d'Ichigo à côté de lui et repoussa les longs cheveux qui lui interdisaient de voir son visage. Des traces de salissures assombrissaient la peau d'Ichigo mais pour le capitaine qui observait son amant avec tendresse, il restait le plus beau des hommes.

- Maintenant… nous resterons toujours ensemble…

- Ce que disait Dohko tout à l'heure… était vrai ?

- Oui… il nous en a parlé vaguement tout à l'heure, et il doit certainement en parler au Soutaicho actuellement. Maintenant, tu vas rester parmi nous… que tu le veuilles ou pas, il va falloir que tu me supportes.

Shinji souriait faiblement et Ichigo lui rendit son sourire.

- J'ai beaucoup changé… Shinji… Souffla Ichigo un peu terrifié à présent.

- C'est pour me dissuader ? Abandonne…

Le regard d'Ichigo devint plus doux. Il attira à lui Shinji et enfouie son visage dans sa nuque.

- Je suis enfin rentré… Shinji… enfin, avec toi…

- Hai…

Le silence les enveloppa dans cette plaine au milieu de nulle part. Tout était maintenant terminé. Une boule se forma dans la gorge des deux adolescents. Il avait toute la vie pour se ré apprivoiser.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya était soulagé de voir à nouveau Ichigo au sein de la Soul Society. Par contre, il plaignait Shinji qui ne pouvait pas encore voir son amant. Entre Dohko et Milo qui étaient restés près d'Ichigo et Ukitake qui formaient le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse endosser son nouveau rôle, la vie de Shinji semblait limité à sa division. Pourtant, Shinji ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience.

Ses pas le menèrent à la cinquième division inconsciemment. Il trouva son ami sur le terrain d'entrainement avec ses hommes. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du blond à la surprise de Byakuya qui rejoignit le visard.

- Tu sembles heureux Shinji… pourtant, tu ne peux pas le voir comme tu le souhaiterais.

- Oh… Salut Bya ! Pour Ichi ?

Shinji haussa les épaules et déclara détendu

- Tu sais, toutes ses années où nous avons appris à vivre séparé durant des mois et des années entières… quelques jours ne représentent rien…

Tournant la tête vers Byakuya, son expression se modifia et il devint sérieux

- Nous avons tellement traversé d'épreuves. Pour moi, peu m'importe, j'ai la certitude qu'Ichigo m'aime et qu'il m'aimera toujours quelque soit la distance, le temps, le lieu… C'est ce qui fait la force de notre amour…

- Tu as l'air… si certain ! Quoiqu'il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer… Fit Byakuya songeur soudain.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'expression du noble se troubla un peu, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait.

- Non… rien…

- Tu es sur ? Quelque chose qui a avoir avec Grimmjow ?

Byakuya hésita et finalement il ravala ses paroles. Il garderait pour lui son malaise. Il resta encore un petit moment à discuter avec le capitaine de la cinquième division et ils furent rejoins par Grimmjow.

- Oi Grimmjow t'as l'air occupé en ce moment ?

- Ma division a été la plus saccagé ! Maugréa Grimmjow.

- Quelque part, tu as récolté ce que tu as semé Grim

- Bien sur… c'est de ma faute, s'ils venaient me chercher ?

- C'est sur qu'ils n'ont pas été bien loin pour trouver celui qui répondrait à toutes les provocations ! Marmonna Shinji.

- Quoi ? J'allais tout de même pas me faire marcher sur les pieds ? Putain ! J'm'suis dépensé pour en dégommer le maximum… On va pas m'l'reprocher quand même ? Si ?

Byakuya ferma les yeux et déclara impassible

- Je retourne à ma division, j'ai aussi du travail.

- Attend Bya, j'ai fait une pause pour te voir…

- Vraiment ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je ne dis rien…

Le noble arpentait les rues du Gotei qui commençait à être déblayer et à ressembler de plus en plus aux anciennes rues impeccables et blanches. Grimmjow se grattait la tête et soupira avant de roter. Byakuya lui lança un regard de biais et le capitaine de la onzième division demanda sans ce soucier du regard de son amant

- Tu crois que je pourrai voir Ichi ?

- Je crois que Shinji aura les honneurs en ce qui concerne les premières visites autorisées.

- Ouaih… ça fait un bail qu'ils sont ensemble quand même. C'est incroyable comment leur relation a pu tenir malgré le temps qui a passé.

- C'est sur que je me demande…

- Quoi ?

- Non… rien…

Avant que Byakuya puisse deviner la réaction de Grimmjow, il sentit une main se plaquer contre ses fesses, et il s'arrêta net de marcher pour se tourner contrarié vers Grimmjow.

- Je t'ai demandé de cesser cela en public…

- Mais tu aimes…

- En privé !

- Tss… T'es compliqué…

Byakuya baissa la tête pour la relever et regarder bien en face celui qui fut un espada des années en arrière.

- Grimmjow…

Ce dernier fut troublé par la proximité de son amant, et du sérieux de son regard. Quoiqu'il l'était toujours mais là, il sentait que c'était important. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

- Notre relation… enfin, si nous devions…

- T'inquiète !

Grimmjow attrapa les épaules du brun et déclara avec un sourire carnassier

- J't'aime et j't'aimerai toujours…

Byakuya se demanda s'il était normal tout à coup, et repris son chemin. C'était sur, quelque chose devait clocher. Il aimait Grimmjow, il n'en doutait pas une seconde mais lui ? A sa façon oui… il ne le quittait pas du regard des qu'il entrait quelque part. Il restait constamment à ses côtés, et lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois… pourtant, il avait l'impression de manquer de quelque chose mais quoi ?

°°0°0°°

Tous les capitaines de division entrèrent dans la salle de la première division qui avait été reconstruire à la hâte. L'immense reiatsu que les shinigami de la division zéro avait emmené avec eux, et surtout la présence de Dohko permirent aux ouvriers d'avoir une énergie spirituelle pour construire les matériaux dont ils avaient besoin. Le reste se reconstruirait au fur et à mesure.

Shinji était entouré par Grimmjow et Byakuya. Contre toute ses attentes, Ichigo n'avait pas été abordable les semaines qui ont suivit son retour à la Soul Society. Un frisson le parcouru, aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir. Byakuya s'installa en face de lui, tandis que Grimmjow regagna le fond de la salle.

Ukitake entra par la porte du capitaine de la première division et se rangea au bout de la file, en tant que capitaine de la treizième division. Kensei entra en retard et gagna sa place en tant que nouveau capitaine de la septième division. Au même moment les bruits d'une démarche rapide se firent entendre pour doucement ralentir. Ichigo apparut enfin par la porte de la première division rougissant.

- Hum…

Il se racla la gorge et regagna sa place en tant que Soutaicho de la Soul Society. Il paraissait très jeune par rapport à toute l'assemblée. Son regard passa parmi les rangs et il croisa le regard de Yoruichi, Uzuru, Retsu, Shinji qui lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'abstint à temps de lui répondre, Byakuya, Kensei, Shunsui, Hisagi, Isshin dont le sourire chaleureux lui alla droit au cœur, Grimmjow, Kisuke et enfin Ukitake qui ne semblait pas mécontent de se retrouver parmi les simples capitaines.

Ichigo débuta son discours

- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir parmi vous… Je me sens très jeune et inexpérimenté mais, je compte sur votre bienveillance et votre patience pour me permettre de m'intégrer à ce nouveau poste. Je voulais vous dire également, qu'il a été convenu que je reprenne mon nom de Kurosaki Ichigo… Tout comme Shinji, Grimmjow et Byakuya ont retrouvé leurs noms. Maintenant que les membres de la division zéro est partit nous pourrons à nouveau vivre ensemble, je l'espère des jours paisibles.

Après un petit silence, Ichigo repris

- C'est pourquoi, je demande aux divisions de partir dans le monde humain et de faire le travail qu'elles ont abandonné suite aux problèmes des Soul Evils qu'il y avait ici. La balance est déséquilibrée, il est de notre devoir de renverser la tendance et de rééquilibrer les mondes. Les nécromanciens ont été réquisitionnés pour aider à la reconstruction et l'Académie ouvrira bientôt ses portes, même si pour l'instant le confort n'est pas encore très présent. Je vous demande de faire de votre mieux…

Un nouveau silence plus s'installa et c'est d'une voix étouffée qu'Ichigo continua

- Je voudrai organiser une veillée commune, pour l'ensemble des shinigami qui ont laissé leurs vies dans cette bataille. S'était nos amis, notre famille… Et lorsque tout sera reconstruit, je voudrai que nous organisions une fête. Je suis sur qu'ici quelques bonnes âmes ont une certaines habitudes de la chose et pourront régler les problèmes d'intendances.

Son regard coula de Kensei, à Shunsui, vers Isshin et Kisuke.

- Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps et vous laisse vous acquittez de vos tâches. Faites de votre mieux…

Le cœur battant, Ichigo quitta la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient et il s'appuya un instant contre le mur de son bureau personnel. La voix de Shinji le fit sursauter

- Tu t'en ais très bien tiré Ichi…

Ichigo bondit et sauta au cou de son amant, très heureux de le voir.

- Et bien… tu es beaucoup plus démonstratif qu'autrefois…

La voix caressante du capitaine de la cinquième division fit frissonner Ichigo. Se redressant, le Soutaicho embrassa Shinji qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir… marmonna Shinji

- Comme si ça te dérangeait…

- C'est sur que de ce point de vue là… tu peux abuser de moi autant que tu le veux.

- J'en ai bien l'intention…

- A condition que c'est toi l'Uke !

- Ça pourra se discuter…

Le sourire ironique d'Ichigo aiguillonna le blond qui glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Demanda Shinji.

- Je voudrai te demander quelque chose…

- Tout ce que tu veux… affirma le blond.

- Se n'est pas facile… mais, pour moi…

- Accouche ! Coupa Shinji impatient.

- Je voudrai que tu abandonnes ton poste de capitaine de la cinquième division et que tu le donnes à Rose. Je voudrai que tu deviennes mon fukutaicho. C'est égoïste mais… mais je te veux près de moi. Je veux que nous vivions sous le même toit, que…

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand. Shinji fit glisser son haori sur le sol. Son regard était très sérieux.

- Mais…

- C'est la seule chose que j'attendais… Si Rose accepte, je dis tant mieux.

- Mais… je ne t'ai pas…

- Quoi ? Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Hai !

- Je te manque ?

- Hai…

- Tu veux vivre avec moi…

- Plus que jamais…

- Alors, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Shinji attira le visage de son amant à sa hauteur.

- Je m'en moque des honneurs et des responsabilités… la seule chose qui m'importe c'est toi. Alors, être ton fukutaicho est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. Je t'aime Ichi…

Puis reprenant goguenard

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est toi le Seme dans notre couple !

- Tss… cesse de jacasser !

Ichigo sourit et regagna son bureau en ayant sur ses talons son nouveau fukutaicho qui s'était mis à râler

- Tu te rends compte… je suis OBLIGE de quitter ma division pour toi, de devoir obéir à tes ordres et…

Le roux s'était retourné et embrassait avidement son fukutaicho qui murmura contre ses lèvres

- Et subir mes attaques surprises… comme je te comprends Shinji…

- Alors tu vois…

Puis, avec un petit soupir Ichigo s'assit derrière son bureau et observa inquiet les piles de papiers autour de lui.

- Et dire que j'ai eu une formation accélérée…

- Je vais t'aider… Tu n'es plus seul Ichi.

Après un bref coup d'œil complice et remplie de tendresse, Shinji se fit un devoir de dresser un portrait très noir des fonctions qui attendaient maintenant Ichigo. Le regard du roux devint vite exaspéré et en fin d'après-midi Ichigo ligota Shinji avec un sort de kido.

- Comment tu sais faire ça ? Hurla le blond.

- C'est Saga qui m'a appris…

- L'enfoiré… Quand tu disais que t'avais changé, je pensais que t'étais devenu une chose toute gentille et toute douce… mais t'es un dragon ! Rends-moi mon haori de capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Pas question ! C'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ichigo s'assit sur le dos de Shinji et jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à son amant maltraité

- Nous ne sommes plus mariés ! Cracha le blond.

- C'est qu'une question de temps…

- Comment ça ? Demanda le blond.

- Shinji…

Le roux glissa sur le sol et il s'allongea à côté du blond, son regard planté dans le sien.

- Je n'ai pas encore les bagues… en fait, j'ai rien à t'offrir comme toi… il y a si longtemps… Mais, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Shinji fronça les sourcils et prit une moue boudeuse

- C'est sur que dans le sens de la mise en scène ont fait mieux… Allongé sur le sol tous les deux, dans les courants d'air, ligoté par un sort de kido dit sans incantation, et…

- Oui ou non ? Demanda anxieux Ichigo.

- Je veux des alliances et tu les fais graver !

- Hai…

- Je veux une fête avec pleins d'amis…

- Hai…

- Je veux… que ce jour-là que tu ne sois qu'à moi…

- Hai…

La détermination d'Ichigo ne faiblissait pas et Shinji finit par murmurer

- Je veux que notre promesse soit encore pour cette vie-ci et l'autre d'après…

- Hai…

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire et la voix tonitruante de Grimmjow cassa l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Ichi… y'a d… Qu'est ce que vous foutez par terre ?

- Merde ! Y'a que toi pour casser une ambiance romantique… maugréa le blond.

- Romantique ? Fit la voix de Byakuya interrogative.

Ichigo se redressa et annula son sort. Shinji se redressa et foudroya du regard ses amis.

- Ouaih ! Vous avez le chic pour plomber l'atmosphère… Ichi et moi ont vivait le moment le plus important de notre existence.

- Allongé par terre ?

- La ferme !

- Romantique ? Répéta Byakuya songeur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bya ? Demanda Shinji soupçonneux.

Le noble se tourna vers Grimmjow et lui lança un regard froid. Grimmjow se redressa et demanda inquiet

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien…

- Si y'a quelque chose…

- Non…

- Je crois qu'il a buté sur le mot « romantique » Grimmjow. Enonça Ichigo moqueur.

- Mais je suis romantique ! Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi être allongé par terre à de romantique protesta le capitaine de la onzième division.

Shinji se planta devant Grimmjow et tira la langue…

- Moi Ichi il m'a lancé un sort d'immobilisation et plaquer au sol pour me faire sa demande en mariage… et toi ?

Grimmjow répliqua

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique dans…

Byakuya quitta la pièce drapé de sa dignité. Grimmjow couru derrière lui

- Enfin Bya… reconnais-le ! C'est pas romantique de…

- Toi, tu ne penses même pas à nous !

Shinji ricana et déclara

- Comme ça on aura la paix ! Bon, on en était où ?

- Ton cahier de doléances…

- Ah oui…

Et Shinji passa en revue tout ce qu'Ichigo devait faire pour lui durant les siècles à venir. Imperturbable, Ichigo continua son travail, avec parfois un léger sourire sur les lèvres. A la fin, il demanda

- J'accepte ! C'est oui ?

- Bien sur ! Même si tu disais non à tout… Mais c'est trop tard ! Repris le visard blond vivement. Maintenant que t'as dit oui…

Ichigo soupira… il n'était pas prêt de s'ennuyer au cours des prochains siècles…


End file.
